Summer School
by Lady Lanera
Summary: In response to Jan AQ's challenge "Summer School," Harry learns that he is going to be spending his summer in school because he did absolutely appalling on his finals during fourth-year. Hogwarts has a different way of teaching summer school, though.
1. Not my fault

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns everything related to Harry Potter.

The majestic owl soars down in front of me as I sit in the Great Hall with my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I instantly flash a soft sad smile towards Hedwig as she holds her leg out towards me. I grab the envelope and slowly flip it over to open. The familiar green scrawl greets me immediately. I cannot help but groan.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione softly asks.

I only show her the envelope, since I know that is all I need to do to make her understand. As everyone claims, Hermione really is the smartest witch here. I sigh heavily before grumbling and opening the envelope. More of the familiar green scrawl greets me, which makes me just want to crumple the paper up, storm up to the High Table, and whip it at the greasy-haired git that wrote it. By all estimates, he is probably grinning inside as he watches me from his chair.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad, Harry," Hermione says quietly, which makes me level a glare at her. "Well, it's not as if you and—"

"Hermione," I hiss back. Granted, everyone knows Snape is my guardian now, but I'm not going to flaunt that in the Great Hall of all places. I then sigh. All right, yes, Snape and I live together when we're on break, and comparing him to the Dursleys, well, I'll take Snape any day over them. However, like the old law states, when things are good, be worried. Yeah, well, I have been worried for the past week ever since we finished our finals last week. Here in my hands is the answer to my prayers, only the letter is probably not answering a single one. Instead, it is likely ensuring that I have another miserable summer. Even though, all of my friends and so-called 'caring' adults all have promised me that I am going to have a fun summer. Yeah, right!

Once more, I sigh heavily before scanning my grade report. A moment later, my head slams down on the table with a loud thump. Wonderful, as if my life is not already full of stupid school enough. Now I have to go to summer school, too! Honestly, I live with a professor. That thought then echoes in my head before my head whips up and my green eyes dart towards my slimy-git, evil, mean, Slytherin guardian who wants to kill me with more school. He meets my look with hidden amusement. I growl under my breath before trying to select the best spell to hex him with later. He then folds his arms and leans back in his chair as if to challenge me. I shake my head angrily and turn back towards Hermione and Ron.

"That no-good vampire bat of a professor—"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaims glaring at me. "That is no way to speak about Professor Snape. Now, whatever it is can't possibly be that bad. So stop overreacting."

"He's making me go to summer school, Mione! How in the hell am I supposed to be reacting? That evil git is making _me_ go to summer school! This was supposed to be a nice relaxing summer free of the Dursleys. I was supposed to be sitting back, sleeping all day, you know, things like that, not summer school."

"Oh, honestly, Harry, it won't kill you. You might even learn something."

"You're joking," I reply dumbfounded. I then glance towards Ron who only shrugs. "Oh, come on. I'm the best in class for Defense. I don't need to go to summer school."

"Well, obviously, that's not what your grades state, Harry," Hermione replies haughtily.

"Maybe you're forgetting, Hermione, but I did have a lot of things going on this year."

"Such as . . .?"

"Well, Quidditch, for example—"

"Why boys find that sport so attractive I'll never know," she mutters under her breath. She then levels a glare at me that is worthy to be a weak-Snape glare. "Academics are more important than that silly game, Harry James Potter, and I believe you heard this same lecture from Professor—"

"All right, all right, hush," I interrupt before she goes into another tirade that draws everyone's attention. "Fine, Hermione, but what about—"

"You'll just try to find any excuse, won't you? Well, believe me, Harry, it is no one's fault but your own." She then grabs the letter out of my hands before glancing at my grades.

I watch the horror spread across her face before she glances back at me. I am unable to prepare myself when she suddenly grabs her Astronomy book and starts to hit me with it hard. I try to fight off the attack by holding up my arms to block her blows, but she only redirects her hitting.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger?" a silky voice drawls behind me.

I instantly gulp and glance down at the table that looks oh so interesting right now. Of course Snape knows about my grades and that I'm spending my summer at summer school. After all, Snape was the one who wrote that letter to me. However, I also know that it is best to avoid Snape's gaze, especially after this.

"No, Professor," Hermione replies innocently. "Harry and I were just having an argument."

"Indeed," Snape drawls slowly. "And what may I ask did this argument concern?"

I quickly try to kick my leg towards Hermione's to stop her from talking, but I end up kicking Neville instead. He instantly yelps before falling backwards off the bench. If it weren't so sad, it'd be funny. Groaning loudly, I let my head drop back onto the table. I am so beyond dead now.

"Well, sir, Harry just received his grades for the term."

"Did he now? I take it, Mr. Potter, did exceedingly atrocious as always?"

Up until this point I have been biting my tongue to keep from speaking, however, when Snape insults me like that I cannot hold back. It's been engrained into me as a horrible habit it now where I just have to respond back angrily. My head whips up, and I stand up to glare at him. I care very little what trouble I'm going to get in later.

"Stop being such a git to me, Snape! I tried. That's all you asked of me this term…to try to get better grades. Well, I did, and that didn't work. Maybe if you weren't such a hovering bat in Potions, I could have passed my final and I wouldn't be in goddamn summer school now because of it! I tried, Snape, which is all you asked of me." I then cannot hold back the words because my temper is winning. "I'm sorry that I suck at Potions! I'm sorry that I'm not like Hermione, who doesn't even have to work at anything in order to do well at school! Mostly, though, I'm sorry you got such a worthless little idiot for a ward! I'M SORRY!"

"Are you done throwing your temper tantrum?"

The little vein in his temple that normally throbs when I shout at Snape isn't even visible. His face is perfectly relaxed. He hasn't clenched his hands into tight fists ready to cast powerful magic at me. There's just nothing. Absolutely no reaction from the man says he's angry, which is how Snape always reacts.

I open my mouth while probably wearing a stupid face, but close it a second later. How do you apologize for doing something like that? After all, I'm a fourth-year. I've faced down the darkest wizard of all century three times and walked away relatively uninjured every time. I've had psychotic DADA professors who have tried to hurt or kill me three times. I've learned that it was a very good idea on Professor Dumbledore's part to forgo that competition event that we should have had here this year. Why he decided to cancel it at the last moment is beyond me, but really that is the last thing we need here at this death trap of a school.

Professor Dumbledore probably changed it because of Snape. After all, the man is absolutely convinced that I have a death wish. For example, I was playing a pick-up game of Quidditch in the rain one day. When Snape learned of this later, I had to drink every nasty and disgusting potion he could find for me. According to him, Snape doesn't want me to catch some deadly disease that's so rare that only I can catch it. His words, not mine. Quite honestly, I think the man exaggerates a bit too much. It's not as if I always get hurt or am on my deathbed whenever something happens. Okay, well, sometimes, but it's not my fault, just like my grades. I just have a busy life this term. I mean, I have to balance my class work, Quidditch, learning DADA with Snape, and entertaining Professor Dumbledore. It's not a walk in the park here being Harry Potter. I have a difficult life.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. I expect you in my office promptly at 7 o'clock tonight."

"But, sir, it's the last day," I whine.

"And I would care why, Potter? After all, did you not just yell in front of the whole school that you are one of the unlucky souls who are stuck all summer with us?" He fixes me with a knowing look before briskly walking out of the Great Hall.

There are going to be _others_? Oh no! Everyone's going to learn how horrible I am at school then. I then sigh heavily and pick up my grade report.

**Astronomy**: Dreadful  
**Charms**: Exceed Expectations  
**DADA**: Outstanding  
**Herbology**: Poor  
**History of Magic**: Poor  
**Potions**: Troll  
**Transfiguration**: Acceptable.

Okay . . . maybe it is my fault.


	2. Detention with Snape

**Detention with Snape**

I somberly walk into the classroom that is almost as dour as its teacher is. I then snort at the thought. That just goes to show that I've spent a lot of time with Ron these past weeks. I would probably do it again, though. I haven't had nearly enough fun in my life. I mean, other than Quidditch, DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration I'm not good at this whole school thing here.

"Sit," Snape says without looking up from the book he's reading at his desk.

I do as he says and sigh heavily. My cloak is somewhat scratchy against my neck, but I'm not about to let Snape learn that. He might then make me drink another potion because I could be allergic to my cloak, god forbid. I then look around the room. The stupid Muggle saying comes to my mind then. I glance back to Snape awaiting my instructions. He's still reading, though. I start to swing my legs as if I am a little kid. Five minutes pass by with irritating silence, and I can't stand it anymore. The silence is just killing me, so I say that stupid Muggle saying aloud.

"So . . . love what you've done with the place."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" His head has snapped up as he glances towards me.

"Oh, um, I don't know. It's just something Muggles say."

"And you felt the need to lower yourself why?" he replies while shutting his book.

"No idea. So, what are we doing tonight?"

"_We_ are doing nothing. _You_ are doing something."

"You're honestly going to punish me because of—"

"You thought I wouldn't?" When I wisely remain silent, he looks somewhat pleased with me. "I see that we might have to teach basic thinking over this summer." He then pulls out a copy of my grade report. He then grimaces at the sight of a grade. He tells me_ luckily _which grade is troubling him. "You got a Dreadful in Astronomy? How in the hell do you get a Dreadful in Astronomy?"

"Um, well, you see—"

"No. I fail to see how you could get a Dreadful." He then glares at me. "Even Longbottom passed Astronomy. What, you thought you didn't give me enough trouble so you had to fail nearly all your classes? Honestly, Harry, you should have been able to pull off at least an Exceeds Expectations."

"Oh, yeah, and how was I supposed to do that, Snape?"

"Gee, Potter, maybe you could have asked Sinistra the times she ate dinner with us."

"It's not my fault."

"Oh, and whose fault is it?" He then crosses his arms, making me glance away. "Oh no you don't, Harry. Look at me when I am speaking to you." His eyes meet mine. "I believe I'd like to hear who you are blaming for this."

"It's my fault," I mutter grudgingly under my breath.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because—"

"Because you were being lazy, because you have a poor attitude concerning school, because you stupidly believed me not to care about your grades, and because you failed to ask for help when you so badly needed it. I believe the headmaster has told you once that we at Hogwarts will always be here to help if only a person asks for it, but did you ask? No. You naively allowed yourself and your grades to suffer all the while you were out having fun. I understand that you wish to have a normal childhood, but I believe we both know that likelihood of happening is about as likely as Sinistra teaching Potions. It won't ever happen, and if it does, then something is seriously wrong with the world."

"I'm sorry. How many times must I say it?"

"Until you actually mean it, Harry," he replies calmly. "Until you actually understand that not all adults are the same bastards as your so-called relatives were. You could have asked, but you didn't. As a result, you now have to attend summer school."

"But—"

"Yes, well, you should have thought about that before you failed your classes, Harry." He then shakes his head before looking at me. "Honestly, a Dreadful in Astronomy . . .?"

"I hate you."

"Ah, is this the part where I'm supposed to melt into a puddle of tears?" he mocks. "Grow up. Life is not always going to be fun. I would have thought you learned that at least."

"Ron said—"

"Oh yes, the great Ronald Weasley, do tell me what that idiot said? Quite frankly, I'm impressed he even had a thought."

I glare at Snape, but it doesn't affect him in the slightest.

"Ron said that I deserved a relaxing summer after the years I've had with the Dursleys."

"Well, Mr. Weasley is just a child, so of course he'd say that. All you children think about is fun. Hell, I wonder what all of you would do if we teachers just suddenly decided that we didn't want to teach anymore but wanted to play?"

"Probably like you more," I mumble.

"Which is why we don't do such idiotic things," he responds with a slight growl.

"Yeah, but—"

"Honestly, you are fourteen. Do try to act like one instead of this toddler you're impersonating."

"Well, I—"

"Did you ask either me or Professor Sinistra for help?"

"Well, no, but—"

"And did you ask Professors Binns or Sprout?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Well no but nothing," he responds quickly. "You failed to ask for help, Harry. Do you understand how others might perceive this to be a bad thing? It is a tendency of yours that we must work on, which is why I recommended to the headmaster that you attend summer school."

"It's not because of my grades then?"

"Your grades were only an opportunity, Harry. Asking for help is not a sign of weakness. It is a sign of maturity." He then sighs. "Remember that always." He then jerks his head towards the door. "You're dismissed, but I expect to see you first thing tomorrow morning for school." I do as he says and leave.


	3. First Day of Summer School

**First Day of Summer School**

I get up at eight. I am still rather tired from last night, which was my last hurrah with Ron and the rest of the boys. However, I know Snape will drag me down by my ear if I don't hurry up. I quickly dress into my robes before I find the note on my nightstand. I snatch it and read it.

_You will find that not all is the same at Hogwarts for summer school. It may be daunting at first, but have no fears. You shall find that Houses have no meaning during this period. For all of us are of one House, and that is the House of Hogwarts. So no matter if you are Slytherin or if you are Gryffindor during regular term, during summer you are all brothers and sisters of Hogwarts. You shall also find it peculiar when you attend your first class [Potions] for you will not see your regular term professor. Why must the school only be for students, not staff? Enjoy your time here, and good luck._

I instantly crinkle the note up and throw it in the wastebasket. It sounds and smells as one of the Professor Dumbledore's kooky ideas would. I grab my robes that proudly bear the Gryffindor crest. However, the red and gold crest vanishes seconds later. Yep, now I know it is definitely Professor Dumbledore's idea.

I walk out of the dorms and towards the Great Hall. I can only imagine what the other students will say. I start to wonder who else will be with me. I hope that it is not Draco Malfoy, because one of us is bound to kill the other by the end. I know it's not Neville, Ron, or any other Weasley because I watched them leave last night.

As I turn the corner just before heading into the Great Hall, a young blond-haired girl runs into me. We both collide before falling to the floor with a series of "oof." I glance at the young woman and recognize her as being from Ravenclaw, a seventh-year, I believe. I smile pleasantly towards her before holding out a hand to help her up again. However, she doesn't take my hand. Instead, she shoves me backwards and walks off. _So much for house unity_, I think grimly.

I then walk into the Great Hall. The four long student tables are gone as is the High Table. Instead, there is one table in the middle, which already has twelve seated occupants: Snape, Sinistra, a Hufflepuff girl, the evil blonde Ravenclaw, Marcus Flint of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy (_oh, goody!_), Romilda Vane, Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Vector.

"Lovely, I have to be with Scarhead all summer," drawls Draco, "as if I had anything better to do with my summer than be stuck here with that loser."

"Like I want to be here with you, Malfoy," I growl back. The next few seconds are like a blur. One of us has drawn our wands, but I honestly cannot say whether I did first or Draco. One thing I know I'm pointing my wand at Draco. The next I'm lying flat on my back, as is Draco.

"Perhaps that will teach you two not to fight in front of your professors."

I immediately want to groan at the sound of Professor Sinistra's voice. I don't groan, though, but it is only because I know precisely what Snape will do to me. I silently pick myself up off the ground and nearly laugh as I see Draco doing the same thing. At least, she's being consistent so far. I take a seat next to Romilda, another Gryffindor.

Breakfast is a rather silent affair. None of us really looks comfortable eating together. I for one know I'm uncomfortable with Malfoy and Flint both there. Even if Snape is there, I don't trust those two. I sigh heavily as the silence settles in while more professors file in.

"Should we tell them or should we allow them to suffer longer?"

I instantly glance towards Professor Sinistra. She is talking to Snape with a smirk on her face. I don't catch his reply because Malfoy chucks food at me. I only glare at him wondering why none of the professors is paying attention to us students.

"The reason why you are here is because you failed three or more classes. We at Hogwarts wish to do everything we can to help you succeed so during the next months we are going to ensure you catch up to your peers. There will be no Houses, and you will not have your regular professors."

I want to reply to Professor McGonagall's speech with a loud 'no, duh,' but the glare Snape gives me stops me instantly. It is as if the man is a freaking mind reader some days. I wish he used his powers on Draco every now and then. It'd be nice to see that smirk wiped off his prissy face.

"For example, I am not teaching Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall then inhales suddenly before nodding slightly to herself. "I will be teaching Divination." She then glances towards Professor Flitwick who is on her left. "Professor Flitwick will teach History of Magic, while Professor Binns teaches Arithmancy. Professor Sprout will teach Transfiguration, and Professor Trelawney will teach Care of Magic Creatures. Professor Hagrid will teach Herbology, and Professor Vector will teach Potions." I immediately catch Snape's sudden intake of air. His knuckles are white as he clenches them. "Professor Babbling will teach Muggle Studies, and Professor Burbage will teach Charms. Professor Sinistra is taking our Defense classes while Professor Snape will teach Astronomy."

I can't help but laugh. Snape immediately rewards me with a stern glare. I must admit that it is definitely going to be an interesting couple of months. Vaguely, I wonder if Snape even remembers Astronomy. He does always insult it after all. Maybe it is going to be good for him. I then glance towards Professor Vector, a light-brown haired witch who looks a bit pale right now.

Maybe this idea of different professors isn't so good after all. Brewing is rather dangerous and complex, and she could kill us. I then glance at Snape, who is glaring. However, the glare isn't direct at me per say. It's more so through me. I turn around and sigh. Of course, there stands Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in his periwinkle robes.

"I'm sure all will be well, Severus," Professor Dumbledore calmly says.

"And if they destroy the castle, be crushed, or burned alive, then what, Albus?"

"Then you may tell me 'I told you so," he says with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Ah, Harry, good, good, I am rather glad you are here this year. It is no matter, though. So are we all ready?"

"Stop speaking to the boy as if he is a baby, Albus," Professor McGonagall chides.

"Yes, well, I shall do as you say, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore then glances towards Professor Sinistra. "And you, my dear, what do you think of your assignment?"

"I only wonder if the curse will apply to me."

"I doubt it will do anything."

"If it does, Albus, may I say 'I told you so'?" Snape drawls. "You're gambling with our lives choosing Vector as being in charge of Potions, especially with Potter in there." He then glances at me. "But then again, maybe we should all die just now so we never have to hear another lemon drop question."

"I see. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a rather important Ministry meeting. Good luck, all." He then leaves, which makes me worry. It's never a good sign when Professor Dumbledore's gone.


	4. First Class Disaster

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy. :)

**First Class Disaster**

I calmly walk into the dark Potions classroom and sigh. Malfoy's presence luckily does not grace me as I walk in. I quickly take my seat towards the front of the classroom. The usual butterflies in my stomach do not appear to which I can only guess is because I know Snape isn't going to be here breathing down my neck. I then hear the door quietly creak open as someone walks in.

"Um…hi," a first-year girl in Hufflepuff says hesitantly to me a few seconds later.

"Hello," I reply politely.

"Um…do you mind if I sit here?"

After I shake my head, she quickly slides into the seat next to mine. I can tell she's nervous, which I definitely can sympathize. While Professor Vector is definitely not in the slightest a professor to fear, the fact that she's teaching Potions is. I am used to Snape teaching Potions. In a way, it is a little less nerve-racking that way because he always fixes our mistakes before we kill everyone.

"I'm Ellie," the first-year girl says. "I'm kind of glad Snape's not teaching us, aren't you? I just think he's awful mean."

"You should see him after he finds out you failed Astronomy," I drawl. I then watch her eyes widen as it dawns on her who I am.

"Oh, oh my, oh my goodness, you're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I reply quietly. "It's nice to meet you, Ellie."

"So it's true then, you know, that you live with Snape? The other girls were telling me about it this year, but I didn't believe them. I mean, why would anyone allow him near any of us? Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry. You know, I'm sure a dozen or so Wizarding families would take you in if you asked so you didn't have to live with him."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Ellie. He might act like a git to everyone, but I think deep down he's just like the rest of us," I reply. Of course, I already knew that everyone else knew that I live with Snape now, but to hear this first-year actually feel sorry for me is a bit absurd. I get enough pity from the Gryffindor Tower. I do not need it from a first-year. "So, what classes are you retaking?"

"Well, this one obviously," she says with a lopsided grin. "And then there's Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defense. I must say that I can't wait for Defense. I hear that Professor Sinistra is going to duel Snape. Can you believe it? Maybe she'll hex him so bad he has to be in the Hospital Wing for a week. Wouldn't that be amazing?"

"Well, don't get your hopes up, Ellie. Snape's pretty good at dueling."

"Well, sure, it's because he's one of them you know." She then points to her left forearm.

"You don't know that, Ellie."

"Oh, come on, Harry. It's Snape. Everyone knows he fancies the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, just like everyone knows I'm the heir to Slytherin," I drawl before turning back to look at the front of the classroom. Professor Vector is now up there tapping her foot.

"Are you really? Oh, that is so cool, Harry," exclaims Ellie next to me.

"Good morning, class. Today we are going to brew Shrinking Solution. Now it is a difficult potion, so you are all going to have to pay extremely close attention to what you are doing. We don't want to have any accidents." The class of about thirteen different students except for me quietly laughs. "No, really, class, we don't want any accidents." The laughter stops and we all stare at her. "All right, get to it." She then walks back to Snape's desk and watches us from it. It is almost as if she is hiding.

I soon pay little attention and start to follow the familiar scrawl on the board. Snape must have written it up there the previous night when he still thought he'd be teaching down here. I must say that not having him breathing down my neck is certainly making this more relaxing.

"Um…hey, I can't read number 5. Could you read it back to me?" asks a girl next to me.

"Sure, 'Chop evenly daisy roots before adding," I reply reading the chalkboard. I then add more leech juice to my own potion, only to have it start to hiss horribly and fizzle. My eyes widen as I realize my mistake. Neville made this same mistake once and Snape nearly killed him for it. "Um…Professor Vector," I say trying to get her attention. She only stares at me before waving her wand at it, which is the entirely wrong thing to do. In the back of my mind, I can hear Snape shouting 'WHAT IS THE NUMBER ONE POTION'S RULE.' "Never to use magic while brewing," I whisper just before my caldron explodes. The bright array of various types of red immediately douses me as the liquid seeps into my clothing. I can feel the cool dungeon floor underneath me as I lay on it. The explosion must have knocked me down. Well, it certainly seems the same as when Neville did the same thing.

It takes me a few moments, but numbly I become aware of Professor Vector somewhere near me. One would think that would calm me, but it doesn't. After all, she did break the most known rule in Potions. Even Neville knows that one.

"It's going to be all right, Potter," Professor Vector says quietly.

I nod. Honestly, what else would I say? _Yeah, thanks for trying to kill me, Professor. The 'It's going to be all right' really helps. It makes me feel safer._ I try to shake my head only to feel more pain.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. She can fix you up in no time. The rest of you, leave your cauldrons behind and return to your common rooms."

Hazily, I notice the dim light from the torches as we walk down the dungeon corridors towards the Hospital Wing. I'll admit that I'm just barely holding back my whimpers as my face stings horribly. However, I know that there is nothing Vector can do for me. Well, she perhaps could just leave me the hell alone. Honestly, who breaks the Number One Rule in Potions?

"Oh, dear Merlin, what happened to you?" Madam Pomfrey shrieks.

It is strange that I hear her now because I swear I was just in the dungeons a moment ago. I then feel someone push me down onto a cot. I guess I somehow have managed to reach the Hospital Wing.

"Well, I'll take it from here, Professor. Harry's in good hands now."

I moan quietly, but I doubt either witch hears me. Good hands are the least of my problems. I can feel Madam Pomfrey quickly washing the potion off my face with a wet washcloth. I must admit it feels rather nice. Her expert hands wiping the potion away makes me want to smile. Why? Because I am nowhere near Professor Vector.

"Well, how do you feel, Mr. Potter?"

"Good, thank you," I reply opening my eyes again.

"Yes, well, you're going to need Severus to give you more salve tonight. I've applied as much as I can, but I'm afraid you're going to look a bit like a lobster for awhile until those burns heal properly."

"Yes, ma'am," I reply gloomily.

"Well, go to your next class. The bell is about to ring." I do just that and head to History of Magic.


	5. Second Class Boredom

**Second Class Boredom**

"Hey, Potter, or should I call you lobster now?" Draco sneers with a smirk.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Make me, Potter. That is unless you're afraid that Snape will beat you bloody."

I stand up and whip out my wand. There are only five of us in the class already. I know in the back of my mind that dueling Malfoy is going to earn me a worse punishment than if I just ignore him, so I use my wand as a sort bluff. Unfortunately, Malfoy must never have known a bluff before because he sends a powerful stinging hex at me. It hits me directly in the chest and races throughout my nerves.

"That is quite enough, gentlemen," Professor Flitwick squeaks. "Take your seats straight away."

I do that and sigh heavily. I can only imagine how Malfoy's going to spin this one. However, Professor Flitwick doesn't ask either of us. It's probably because we always fight so the answer is always the same. We can't stand one another so we duel.

"Now, the rules in my class apply the same as Charms. However, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy bring us to an excellent topic of today's lesson. Now, who can tell me when Grindelwald was defeated?"

My ears instantly perk up. Maybe History of Magic isn't going to be as boring as I think it is. After all, for the first time in a long time I'm not learning anything about the Goblin Wars. The blonde Ravenclaw girl two seats diagonal from me raises her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Clarion?"

"1945, sir," she answers coolly. "The headmaster defeated him."

"Absolutely correct, ten points to—oh, yes, well, good job, Ms. Clarion. Now, little is known about the actual battle between the headmaster and Grindelwald, but . . ."

~SS~

Nearly an hour later, I am nearly asleep. I know of no reason why I am so tired. I glance towards Malfoy, only to find him as bored as I am. It is rather odd that we are all still bored even though it's not Binns teaching us. The topic deals with recent events and doesn't deal in the slightest with goblins. All that should be a plus, but it isn't. The bell then rings. Thank Merlin that it is now time for lunch. I cannot escape that classroom any faster.


	6. Flattery is a Fool's Folly

**Flattery is a Fool's Folly**

Since I still have at least another hour before Astronomy starts, I find myself taking a walk around the castle after I finish eating lunch. I cannot help but wonder if I would be this bored if either Hermione or Ron is with me. It doesn't take me long before I walk down a familiar corridor. The cool air of the dungeons quickly swirls around me and greets me as if to say welcome back. I am almost near the talking portrait of Salazar Slytherin when I hear soft sounds coming from the end of the corridor. I glance towards it, but see nothing due to the darkness.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I'd see you again. Forget your books, did you?" the Slytherin founder says with a chuckle. "It is no wonder you are in Gryffindor. Self-preservation, you most definitely do not have."

"I have my books, Salazar," I respond quietly still glancing down the dark corridor. "I just felt like a walk." I hear him scoff, but I pay him no attention. "Is Snape around?"

"Getting into trouble then, are we?"

"No," I reply with a slight growl. "I'm just wondering."

"Yes, well, whatever you are planning to do, don't. You cause quite enough trouble already, and I would think that you'd behave better now that you must live with Severus. After all, I am quite sure that he will have no issues punishing you for your stupidity."

"I'm just going for a walk."

"What, looking like that?"

"Ugh, never mind," I groan before whirling around. I walk back out of the dungeons and head towards another one of my favorite places to visit, which strangely enough is the Astronomy Tower. It does not take me long to walk there, and luckily I am alone. I lean over the railing and stare out at Black Lake. It is so serene here and beautiful. I watch an owl gracefully glide towards the Transfiguration Courtyard. I cannot help but feel a pang in my gut at the sight. I miss Hedwig and flying. I know that I have enough time to sneak over to the Owlery, but I also know how Snape would react to me sneaking anywhere. I really do not want to start that hornet's nest again.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I had thought that was you," Professor Sinistra, a witch with dark brown hair, says. Her dark eyes then follow mine to the owl happily flying. "I'm sure if you asked him, he'd allow you to go flying," she says with a knowingly smile.

"He wants me to focus on school only, Professor," I reply quietly. "So I doubt he'll say yes."

"I see. Just how many classes did you receive poor grades in, other than mine of course?"

"Potions, History of Magic, and Herbology," I mumble.

"Your low grade in Potions is due to Severus being a his typical bastard self and making you nervous. History of Magic's low grade was because of Binns being so boring. I haven't a clue as to why you did poorly in Herbology, though. However, I believe the reason as to why you did so poorly in Astronomy was that you were tired from everything else that piled on your plate. Likely, you also believed naively that you didn't need to study or pay attention because it'd be easy. Well, Mr. Potter, do you still believe Astronomy to be easy now?"

"I get it, Professor Sinistra," I reply glumly. I so do not need my Astronomy professor acting like Snape, not when I have the real thing. After all, I know precisely what my nights are going to consist of.

"Oh, do you?"

"Snape already gave me this speech last night."

"And I see it didn't sink in a bit," she bitingly replies.

"You nearly just gave me permission to go flying, and now you're lecturing me because I'm choosing my grades over flying?" I squawk.

"I am doing no such thing, Mr. Potter. I am merely stating possible reasons for your poor grades so that you may learn from them. I did not give you permission in any such capacity. That right rests solely with Severus, not me."

"Yeah, I know," I reply annoyed. "Maybe you should lecture Snape, though."

"Why lecture him when he's forced to teach it?" She then glances at me with a weird look on her face before sighing softly. "Mr. Potter, I tried not to, but what in Merlin's name happened to your face?"

"Potions accident," I answer unhappily.

"Ah, another student then exploded a cauldron?"

"Not exactly, Professor," I say before sighing heavily. "Professor Vector accidently casted a vanishing charm on my potion."

"Oh my," she gasps. "But Septima should know better than that. I mean, she's not anywhere close to Severus in Potions, but she's definitely nowhere near my ability. Even I know not to cast spells with certain potions. You're well, though, I mean, other than your face?"

I nod slowly before glancing back towards the massive lake. I can hear Professor Sinistra muttering something under her breath next to me, but I pay little attention to her. After all, knowing her she's probably scolding Professor Vector. I must say that I do agree with her about Professor Vector's ability in Potions. I mean, there is no way that woman is anywhere close to Snape's knowledge.

"Well, she must have just been nervous, Mr. Potter. I know Septima personally would not wish any harm to come to any of her students, least of all you." Professor Sinistra then inhales deeply. "Between us, she did not even wish to take Severus's post. She tried to speak with Professor Dumbledore about it this morning, but he refused to change his mind."

"Professor, you're not trying to say that Professor Vector is—"

"Unfortunately, we do not have that many on staff here who are experienced enough to teach Potions. I mean, the only way this could have been worse is if Professor Dumbledore had placed me in charge of it. You would most certainly be dead then. I assure you, though, that she's not usually that horrible at Potions. It was most likely a very bad case of nerves that caused her to forget."

"Yeah, well, I'm not so sure Snape will see it that way when he finds out."

"You are correct. In all likelihood, we might need a new Arithmancy professor after this." She then sighs quietly. "When do you have Astronomy anyway? Is it still held at night or did Severus change that?"

"It's my next class," I reply before glancing at her. I watch Professor Sinistra smile forcefully and nod carefully. "We're supposed to head up to the seventh floor, I think."

"I see, well, I expect you to tell me everything he teaches you tonight." My eyes narrow on her, making her explain. "Well, I had thought you heard already that I am dueling Severus tonight to show my class the proper technique. It is open to all students so I assumed you'd be in attendance." She then smirks at me. "Then again, there is also the fact that I need to show my students the art behind dueling two casters at one time, but where, oh where, would I find another powerful wizard on such short notice? I mean, I would need an established wizard who had defeated a truly dark wizard, but I cannot think of any. Can you?"

"You want me to duel you?" I ask in disbelief.

"You did duel the Dark Lord, did you not?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"And you did survive the encounters, did you not?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Then what is the problem, Mr. Potter?" Her dark eyes then narrow on me before she laughs softly. "Ah, I see. You do not wish to duel with Severus against me. I assure you that neither one of you will hurt me. I am quite the experienced duelist, and unlike Septima, I am not nervous to duel either of you. I must say that it would be quite the experience if you partake in it. After all, how many students can say they've had a duel with their teacher?"

I know precisely what she is doing. I've seen her use this same approach on Snape in order to get her way. Flattery is her spell that she casts on us. However, unlike Snape, I cannot block its power. I slowly nod in acceptance, knowing that I am going to regret it much later.

I must admit that I've never actually seen Professor Sinistra duel before, but I have seen the results. She knows some nasty curses, which is evident by a memory of mine from a couple of weeks ago. I can still remember the deep gash to Snape's cheek that she left as a reminder after they dueled. Why he never healed it is still unanswered, but I clearly remember that cut as if it were yesterday.

I also remember the night that Snape returned to his rooms with a noticeable limp and pain filled moans. I can't actually remember why I decided to spend the night down there in his rooms, but I just remember how relieved I felt when he allowed me to help him. He was in bad shape that night, which he spoke nothing of except that their dueling did not go as well as he had planned. I glance at Professor Sinistra and notice her look.

"Um, well, I have to go. I'll see you later." I then quickly flee to Snape. He'll help me.


	7. Third Class Learning

**Third Class Learning**

I briskly walk through the seventh-floor corridor hoping to stumble across the room Snape has instructed me to be at for class. I walk past a huge tapestry on my left, but still I cannot find this classroom. I then turn around and walk back. I do this three times before I finally stop and sigh heavily. I am never going to find this room.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter," Snape drawls behind me.

I instantly whirl around with my mouth hanging open. I know that not even two seconds ago there was a wall there. His arms are crossed, and he is mostly relaxed in his posture. I watch his eyes narrow on me as I guess he notices my red face.

"I am glad to see you can follow my directions every now and then. Perhaps you'd like to join me now?"

"But—" I stupidly say. He doesn't allow me to finish. In fact, he grabs my upper arm and pulls me into the large room that I know for a fact wasn't there before. The large oak doors with black intricate designs loudly clang shut behind us.

"Since it is only you that managed to fail Astronomy, I am forced to be stuck here with only you as my company." His eyes show amusement, but his words speak mockery. Then again, when doesn't he mock others, though? "Need I ask about your face, Mr. Potter?"

"I added too much leech juice," I quietly mumble. He only nods before walking away from me.

"I take it there is more to this sordid story of yours, Harry?" His voice is a bit gentler now, but I can still hear the mockery. "Well, don't leave me in suspense. How badly damaged is my classroom?"

"It's not bad," I reply. "At least it wasn't when Professor Vector and I left."

"Wonderful," he drawls before pushing up his sleeves. "I take it by the anger in your voice when you mentioned her that she did something idiotic?" I nod in reply, which makes him sigh heavily. "She broke Rule Number One, didn't she?"

"Yes, sir," I meekly answer, expecting any moment to hear and see him throw the largest temper tantrum. However, Snape doesn't.

"She took you to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes," I respond quite curious now of his behavior.

"Well, at least she did one thing right," Snape says before pinching the bridge of his nose. He then shakes his head and stares at me. "You have Herbology after this?" I nod slowly. "Very well, come see me tonight, and we will add the second coat of salve to your face."

"You're not mad?" I ask rather shocked.

"That Septima nearly killed you, of course I am," Snape growls. "However, I am attempting not to show it around you. You have seen too much anger exhibited from me while you've been here. Need I show you anymore now that you are my ward? I would have thought you'd have been grateful not to have to listen to my ranting." He then sighs heavily. "Am I angry that you made another stupid mistake when brewing? No because I've come to expect it from you."

"Gee, thanks," I drawl. "You know, I'm not that bad."

"I have several cauldrons who would dispute that if given the chance, Mr. Potter. Now, you are here to learn Astronomy, not treat this as a place to socialize."

"You started it," I quickly point out.

"If you continue this asinine line of conversation, Mr. Potter, you shall find yourself in the Slytherin dorms tonight."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me," he says darkly.

"But I'm—"

"As if that matters, Harry," he replies.

"Fine," I respond quietly. "Let's get this over with." He swiftly rewards me with a stinging hex to my backside. I say nothing because I know that will only make it worse.

"We will go in alphabetical order of the constellations' names. Throughout these lessons, you will tell me the English name and its position in the night sky. You will also write a four feet essay on each constellation. There are thirty-four in all. After we finish with constellations, we will move onto types of stars before moving onto planets. Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir," I grumble.

"Very well, the first constellation we will be learning is Andromeda, which is also its English name. Andromeda is a large constellation in the northern hemisphere that contains the Andromeda galaxy, which you can see without the need of a telescope. Andromeda is located south of the constellation Cassiopeia and west of Perseus. In Greek mythology, Andromeda was the daughter of Cassiopeia, and her future husband Perseus saved her from a sea monster. Thus, the reason why Andromeda is located near the constellations Cassiopeia and Perseus. Do you have all that, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah," I reply as I finish writing Perseus on my parchment.

"Good, now without glancing back at your notes, where is Andromeda located?"

I groan loudly, which makes Snape quickly send another stinging hex at me. I then glance up at Snape before speaking. I don't want to give him any more reasons to hex me. I wait for him to nod before answering him.

"Andromeda is in the northern hemisphere near Cassiopeia and Perseus."

"Specifically where," Snape responds.

"It's below Cassiopeia and to the right of Perseus."

"Left of Perseus, Mr. Potter, if it is west of Perseus, then it is left of it."

"Fine, left of Perseus," I grumble.

"Why do you believe Andromeda is below Cassiopeia?"

"Oh, come on, Snape. Professor Sinistra never made me do this."

"Yes, well, I am not her, Mr. Potter. Now, answer the question. Why might Andromeda be located below Cassiopeia?"

"I don't know," I reply with a slight whine in my voice.

"Think about what I told you of Greek mythology."

"Well, Andromeda supposedly was Cassiopeia's daughter so maybe it's to show that."

"Excellent postulation, Mr. Potter," Snape says with a nod of approval. "Using that, why might Perseus be on her right?"

"Just because," I answer.

"Who was Perseus?"

"Her husband," I reply.

"And…?"

My eyes narrow on Snape. I can't understand why he's asking me these questions. I never had to do this with Professor Sinistra. Of course, I should have known that Snape would be even more difficult to have as a teacher. I think, though, only to satisfy his torturous tendencies.

"I don't know, Snape."

"Traditionally, a woman walks on a man's right side. Now, why might Perseus be on the left?"

"Oh, um, does it show that they're married?"

"Close enough, Mr. Potter," Snape replies before sighing. "Now, let us try again. Andromeda is located where in relation to Cassiopeia?"

"She's below Cassiopeia, so south."

"And Perseus?" he asks.

"She's to the left of him, so west."

"Excellent, Mr. Potter." He then glances up at the ceiling, which I follow suit. It is an exact replica of the night sky.

"Wicked," I say grinning. He only gives me a warning look before pointing to a series of closely clustered stars. "Is that Andromeda?"

"Yes," he replies before pointing to another set of stars, which is above Andromeda.

"Oh, wait, that's Cassiopeia." I then point to the right of the cluster of stars that I know now makes up Andromeda. "Which means that's Perseus," I say before glancing at Snape. He is nodding in approval. "That wasn't so hard."

"Astronomy never is," Snape drawls. The night sky then morphs back into the ceiling, and the room quickly transforms into Snape's sitting room. However, there are noticeable changes. It is a bit lighter than usual, and there is only the sofa and one armchair. "You still have an hour and half left of class. I recommend you start on your essay before you forget."

"How am I supposed to write that much about Andromeda, though? You only spent like two minutes on teaching it."

"I have faith in your abilities to open a book, Mr. Potter. Now, begin."

I watch Snape slowly walk away, which makes me sigh. There is no way I can write four feet worth of an essay on Andromeda. My eyes then narrow as a thought occurs to me. I turn back towards Snape who is watching me.

"Wait…you taught me three constellations today."

"Did I?" he responds raising an eyebrow. He then turns back to whatever he is doing.

Maybe he's right. Maybe I can write four feet on Andromeda. I walk to the sofa, sit down, pull out my quill and parchment, and start to write my essay. It doesn't take me long before I become engrossed in writing it. It's going to be my best essay yet. Even he won't be able to give me a Troll on it.

_Andromeda_

_Named after the daughter of Cassiopeia, the constellation Andromeda sits high in the northern hemisphere of the night sky. It is to the south of the constellation Cassiopeia and west of the constellation Perseus. Its location could be a direct reference to Greek mythology where Andromeda, Cassiopeia, and Perseus all make appearances. A good way to remember its location is by thinking of how the sky is showing the family tree. As mentioned before, Cassiopeia was the parent to Andromeda. So using Greek mythology, it would make sense why Cassiopeia is above Andromeda. A parent is always above a child in family trees._

_In terms of why Andromeda and Perseus are on the same line, you can also use the family tree. Perseus was Andromeda's husband. Something about traditions state that a wife always is next to her husband. This is probably to show the branching of family lines._

_You do not need a telescope to see Andromeda unlike other constellations because it is the Andromeda galaxy basically, which is millions of light-years away from Earth. When looking at it, you see thousands of little dots. Astronomers thousands of years ago thought those dots at one time was a nebula, but it is not…_


	8. Latest Fiasco

**A/N: **Enjoy. :)

**Latest Fiasco**

I sigh happily while holding in my hands my first 'Exceeds Expectations' paper from Snape. I nearly laugh when I think about adding it to the wall in our rooms. However, I am sure he wouldn't understand why I have felt the need to hang it up. I then glance around since I feel eyes on me. Sure enough, the eyes on me are in fact gray and belong to one pain in the ass Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I snarl.

"Just because you live with Severus now, don't think I won't hex you, Potter," he growls back.

"And risk hearing a lecture from Snape, I very much doubt even you'd be that stupid, Malfoy. Of course, then again you are here, aren't you?"

"I'm not stuck in this goddamn place because of my grades like you, Potter," he sneers.

"Oh, really, then why are you here, Malfoy? Is it because Daddy didn't want you spoiling his summer?" In hindsight, I should've not said that. Unable to dart out of the way, Draco's spell hits me full force and sends me against the cool wall. I instantly cry out in pain as I feel the stabbing pain in my left side. I foolishly glance down only to scream frantically seconds later. I cannot believe it, but I have the sheer dumb luck of having stood directly in front of a sword that one of the suits of armor had. Therefore, when Draco sent his spell towards me, it made me fly backwards into the sword and stab me.

"What in Merlin's—" Professor Sinistra's voice then cuts off as I guess she sees me. She gently grabs a hold of my side that is badly bleeding before pulling me towards her so that the sword isn't in me anymore. I nearly pass out from the blood loss, but I do my best to stay awake.

"I…I didn't…oh…I didn't meant to," Draco whispers.

"Save it, Malfoy," Professor Sinistra snarls back before she grimaces in sympathy towards me. "It's going to be all right, Harry," she says softly.

"I…I officially…hate summer school," I rasp loudly. It is becoming more difficult to breathe properly, but that could be because blood is filling up in my lungs. I hear Professor Sinistra try to soothe me by a soft lullaby, but it unfortunately hurts too badly. I can only imagine how much trouble I'll be in when Snape hears about my latest fiasco.


	9. Apologies Mean Nothing

**Apologies Mean Nothing**

Slowly, I regain consciousness and the white walls of the infirmary greet me. Quite honestly, I hate this part of the school because it seems as if I live here some times. The sounds of hissing quickly draw my attention, but I know it isn't snakes making the sounds. Oh, no, it is definitely a very pissed off Snape, which makes me wish I hadn't woken up.

"You little fool," Snape snarls. "Do you have any idea how close you came to killing him?"

"I'm sorry, Snape," Draco replies softly with what sounds to be sniffles.

"You're sorry? As if that makes everything better," growls Snape. "Honestly, Draco, I spoke to the headmaster on your behalf to stay here so you didn't go back to Lucius, and this is how you repay me? If I did not know what I know, I would send you back to Malfoy Manor in an instant. Be as it may, I unfortunately do know how you are treated by your father. Do not take my words as absolvent of any punishments, though. You nearly killed him."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Snape."

"That will be quite enough of your feigning of tears, Draco," Snape growls. "I can see right through you. The only reason you are mournful is because he didn't die."

"No, no, Snape, I didn't mean to hurt Harry. I just lost my temper, but I didn't mean to hurt him. I swear, Snape. I didn't mean to hurt him, and I'm definitely not a killer."

"There we agree, but you are a coward for running afterwards."

"Only to get help," Draco responds.

"Says you, but at this point your words mean very little, don't they, Draco?"

"I'm sorry, Snape."

"Apologies mean nothing to me, Draco, only actions do. Therefore, you will rectify this situation in whichever way you see fit, and at the end, I will tell you if you've done so or not. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir," Draco replies quietly.

"Excellent," Snape says. "What are you waiting for then?" I hear footsteps retreating, which I guess is Malfoy leaving. I then hear Snape sigh heavily. "Oh, what am I going to do with you two?"


	10. Loving Shadows

**A/N: **Enjoy. :)

**Loving Shadows**

The next time I awaken, it is dark out again. I draw in deep breath and instantly notice that it doesn't hurt to breathe anymore. My eyes flutter open before I glance around. It appears I am alone in the Infirmary, but the question is for how long. Madam Pomfrey is not one to wait for a person to wake up fully before she jumps on one of her patients again.

My eyes notice the dark shadow resting in the chair to my left. I smile softly. It is rather nice to know someone who cares for me stayed the night. I watch Snape sleep for a few more minutes before sighing. I can tell he's uncomfortable in his chair. However, it warms my heart that he stayed with me.

A movement out of the corner of my eye makes me glance towards the movement. My eyes narrow on the second figure next to my bedside. Curled up in a chair is Professor Sinistra, who is to my right. Her eyes hide carefully as she too sleeps soundly. I should have known that she would have been here with Snape. As if I haven't already figured out the real reason why they have dinner together, I think quietly. Anyone could clearly tell that those two are secretly dating…or at the very least attempting to court one another. I then bite back a sigh when her eyes open.

"Harry," Professor Sinistra quietly whispers while she leans forward towards me. "How are you?" I only shrug, which makes her nod. She then glances at Snape. "He's certainly going to be stiff."

I flash a brief amused smile at her. I can imagine how Snape would grumble once he awakens. I then watch Professor Sinistra stand up before she leans over me. She presses a gentle kiss against my forehead and smoothes my hair down. I cannot help it as my stomach clenches at the tenderness she shows me. It is so reminiscent of how a mother acts with her child.

"You still owe me that duel, Harry," Professor Sinistra whispers quietly with a smirk. "I expect you to make a full recovery. Is that understood?" I nod once. "Good boy," she replies lovingly. "I should probably go before Severus wakes up. Wouldn't want to hear the grump in the morning," she jokes. "Sleep well, Harry, and I'll see you in the morning." She then quietly leaves, and I sigh. I didn't even have a chance to tell her what I learned in Snape's Astronomy class. However, I think maybe that is the point of her leaving…the fact that we _are_ going to speak again. Maybe summer school isn't so bad.


	11. Dark Wizards' Downfalls

**Dark Wizards' Downfalls**

A few days later, I sigh heavily as I curl up on the couch in Snape's rooms with my heavy textbook on my lap. It sucks that I have to be on this stupid bed rest for another week, but I suppose I can understand why Madam Pomfrey and Snape want me to be on it. My side still hurts terribly when I move, especially when I walk. However, I know I'm getting further and further behind in my studies, which is the only reason why I hate this order. Granted, Snape has arranged for my professors to give me private lessons in our rooms, but those lessons aren't going as well as they should be.

I do have to admit that my Potions grade is at an Acceptable right now, which makes me happy. Unfortunately, being the ward of a potions master is where the downfall is in this relationship. Truthfully, I think he expects too much from me. I can't understand anything we're brewing. I just read and follow the directions counting my blessings that I'm not dead yet. I'll be the first to admit it, but Professor Sinistra was right. Professor Vector was just nervous on the first day. She's actually been rather cool to learn from for Potions. However, Snape watches her like a hawk when she's in our rooms, which I don't blame him.

"What are you reading?"

I glance up at Professor Sinistra and sigh heavily. I've learned throughout this healing time that when she arrives, it means that Snape had to go somewhere. It isn't as if I don't like Professor Sinistra because I do. She's extremely kind to me and just the other day reminded me of how a mother would act. However, lately she's been too motherly. She makes sure I have everything I need, helps me with my homework when I don't get it, makes some rather ridiculous jokes that truthfully shouldn't be funny, and sometimes just sits with me.

"History of Magic," I reply with little emotion.

"Ah, I take it by your tone it's not going well."

"That's an understatement," I drawl. Professor Sinistra only smiles softly before sitting across from me in Snape's usual chair.

"It's not about the Goblin wars, is it?"

"No. Professor Flitwick thought it might be nice to learn about recent events."

"Just how recent are we talking here?"

"The War with Grindelwald," I respond rather bored. The entire chapter on it was as boring as listening to Professor Binns lecture about the Goblin wars.

"I see, well, I'm not that great with dates, but I can give you some of my knowledge about it."

"I already know that Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald."

"That wasn't what I meant, Harry," she replies with a smile. "Did Filius talk about the followers of Grindelwald?" I shake my head. "Well, like our current dark wizard, Grindelwald had followers whom he ordered to do his dirty work. His followers weren't as bad as Death Eaters, but they were still bad enough. They were all about purebloods and purifying the bloodlines. However, they did murder thousands of Muggles. Their main goal was to overthrow the Wizarding Secrecy."

"It didn't work for them, though."

"No. It didn't," Professor Sinistra says with a sigh. "It is going to be just like it for our current bad guy, Harry. Um, let's see. Well, Grindelwald was all about uniting some objects together. Unfortunately, I can't remember what the objects are. However, his symbol is widely known. Has he talked about that?" Again, I shake my head. "His symbol is a triangle with a circle inside it and a line that split equally the triangle and circle. Some of his followers branded themselves with the mark in the same manner that Death Eaters do."

"Were there lots of followers?"

"There were some. Um, well, I suppose there's no harm in telling you this." Professor Sinistra then starts to stare at me before sighing. "My father was one of his followers." My eyes widen. I can't believe it. She only scoffs before turns away. "He's paid for his crimes, Harry. He was rather like Severus in wanting to belong, and Grindelwald was rather excellent in his lies. You see, my father is a typical pureblood. He dislikes Muggles because of how they've treated us for centuries. However, age has dulled his contempt, luckily. If I married a Muggle, though, he'd kill me."

"Seems kind of harsh," I respond.

"It is, but I admit that I can see his point. Muggles harm what they do not understand. After all, your relatives showed that point. For centuries, Muggles hunted us and attempted to kill us all because in their eyes, they believed us to be abominations. Purebloods are no different in that thinking, only they believe Muggles to be the monsters. Well, getting back to Grindelwald, no one stood up to him for years. The people wanted Professor Dumbledore to step in, but for some reason he didn't. Grindelwald nearly took all of Europe before Dumbledore finally opposed him. Their duel is legendary as you know."

"Were those days like how it is now?"

"I couldn't possibly say since it was before my time, but I'd imagine it was. Dark wizards always bring about darkness to the land that takes years to recover. The effects are long lasting and widespread. The Muggles, in fact, felt the results of our war. Think you can write that essay now?" I nod slowly. "Good, well, if you need me, I'll be right here reading some rather dull and boring Potions book." She then laughs softly. "It is fun when the grump isn't here, isn't it?"

"The grump does not appreciate it when the twit refers to him like that in his rooms," a silky voice says behind us. Our eyes widen, but we say nothing. "I take it you've taken a break, Harry."

"No, sir," I respond. "Professor Sinistra was just helping me with an essay on Grindelwald."

"I'm surprised she'd know anything about that subject," he replies bitingly.

"I know a hell of a lot more about it than you do," Professor Sinistra says, crossing her arms. "What's the matter, Severus? Get your ass chewed again?" she growls. "After all, there are only two reasons you get so snarky, and we both know it isn't number one." I glance between the two of them trying to decipher what the hidden meaning is, but I can't. They're rather pokerfaced right then.

"Your services are no longer required," Snape hisses.

"I'll remind you of that tonight, sweetheart," Professor Sinistra snarls.

My mouth drops as she walks out. I then glance at Snape. He only glances at me before rolling his eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Potter," he drawls before storming towards his room.

Our dinners with Sinistra suddenly make sense. I quickly grab a parchment and start to scribble down a note. Ron so has to hear about this. The twins and he are going to freak when they find out.


	12. Postal Psychology

**Postal Psychology**

"How wonderful, you have a letter from the Weasleys," Snape drawls the next morning. He holds the envelope in his hands before tossing it to me.

I instantly snatch the letter before ripping it open. I immediately grin at the picture drawn. I can't tell which Weasley drew it, but it definitely makes me laugh. Unfortunately, my laugh draws attention to myself, and Snape glances at me from his usual chair where he is reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Something amusing in your letter, Potter?" he drawls.

"No, sir, nothing," I reply lying smoothly. He raises an eyebrow before returning to his reading. I glance back at the picture of a watercolor Snape and Professor Sinistra together at what appears to be their wedding. At the very bottom of the drawing, the artist has included the words "Uniting Slytherin." I'm not certain why I laughed, but it does have an amazing likeness to the actual subjects of the portrait. My eyes then glance over the scrawl that I know is Ron's handwriting.

_Harry,_

_Snape and Sinistra? Honestly? Wow. Didn't see that one coming. How long do you think they've been dating? Ugh, never mind, we probably don't even want to know. You know, she could do better. I mean, who would ever want to kiss that greasy git? You don't think she has a thing for that, do you? Okay, now I'm officially creeping myself out._

_So…how's things going at summer school? We asked Mum if we could come see you, but her answer of course was no. Hey, maybe we could tell Sirius that Snape's holding you against your will or something. It'd be nice to see that greasy git—_

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, always amusing, isn't he?" Snape drawls from above me.

I stupidly open my mouth, but Snape only chuckles and shakes his head before walking back to his chair again. I stare at him as if he's wearing a Speedo. He meets my stare with a look of amusement, though. Something is up with that man, and I have to admit I'm scared.

"Honestly, Potter, close your mouth before the fruit flies get in," he says before whistling softly.

Okay, now I'm terrified. Snape whistling? What on earth is going on? What planet am I even on?

"It is a rather good idea, the Weasley twins," Snape clarifies as he glances at me again. "My marrying Aurora would perhaps unite Slytherin. After all, as Mr. Weasley so lovingly put it, I am a greasy git, and she is such a good witch."

I only nod slowly. Desperately, I'm thinking of an escape route. Snape's lost his mind. He's nuttier than Dumbledore and Lockhart combined, and that's saying something. A sudden thought pops into my head. _If Snape goes to St. Mungo's, who gets guardianship of me?_ I then glance at Snape.

"Um…Snape?" He motions with his hand for me to continue. "If you…um…say go to St. Mungo's, who…um…gets guardianship of me then?"

"I suppose it'd go to Dumbledore. However, I fail to see why I would ever go to St. Mungo's.

"Well, it's just that you're…" I then bite my tongue. Honestly, what would I say? _You've gone nutters, Snape. You are in desperate need to go to the loony bin because you're whistling._ Oh, yeah, that would work wonders. The man would hex me before I even got the first word out.

"Happy?" he offers with a faint smile.

_Professor Sinistra, please help me. He's gone batty. Please…please help me_, I whimper in my mind. _He's smiling and whistling and…and being nice. Oh, god, something's wrong here. He should have at least grounded me for telling Ron and the twins about his relationship with Professor Sinistra. Instead, the man is smiling, whistling, and being overly nice to me._

"Severus, knock it off. You're scaring poor Harry," Professor Sinistra says as she walks into the room. She meets my eyes and flashes an apologetic smile at me.

"But, my love, Harry and his friends are trying to plan our wedding. Oh, Aurora, darling, it will just be wonderful. In fact, the Weasley twins believe it will unite Slytherin. Can you imagine that?"

I glance at Snape. His words clearly are dripping with sarcasm. I hate when he does this. It's as if the man loves to let people hang themselves with their words. I glance at Professor Sinistra and notice her look. She doesn't seem to be rather happy with me right now. I sigh. Maybe I shouldn't have told Ron and his brothers. _Stupid Gryffindor side_, I think. They both nod slowly as if they heard me.

"Oh, we _can_ hear you, Mr. Potter," Professor Sinistra replies darkly. I gulp. _I'm dead._ They nod.


	13. Bridging the Gap

**Bridging the Gap**

"How can…um…you…you know…hear me?" I ask hesitantly. I'm rather certain that I haven't spoken aloud, which only means one thing. "Wait. There is such a thing as mind reading?"

"Not exactly," Professor Sinistra replies before glancing at Snape. She then sighs and glances at me. "There's a form of mental arts that Severus and I both know that unfortunately makes you practically scream in our heads." My eyes narrow on her.

"I've never heard of anything like this," I respond.

"Of course you haven't," Snape drawls. "It's not something a person would ever learn at Hogwarts from their teachers." He then shakes his head slowly. "Normally, we don't lower our barriers near students. However, we've had to in your case given your track record for trouble."

I then whirl around towards Professor Sinistra. They probably already know what I'm going to say, but I feel I need to say it anyway. I mean, who could blame me?

"That's how you knew about Malfoy," I exclaim. She nods curtly before drawing in a breath. I then glance towards Snape. "And that's why you started acting like a—" I stop myself short before I say the word 'git.' "That's why you were acting so strange," I say correcting myself. He nods curtly in response. "But isn't there a law or something against reading your student's mind?"

"Potter, the headmaster doesn't care what we do if it saves your life," Snape responds. "And you need not tell Mr. Weasley about any of this. You are the only student whose thoughts I listen to."

"So is it like a TV then? You just tune it into whatever channel my thoughts are on and listen?" Snape chuckles at me and shakes his head.

"It is most definitely not like that, Potter." He then sighs before glancing at the floor.

I've never seen him act before so strangely. I glance at Professor Sinistra and see her smile. I watch Snape as he collects his thoughts. He looks like he is wrestling with himself over telling me.

"Severus, tell him. Harry needs to know."

"Very well," Snape replies. He then holds my gaze. "As part of our agreement with your guardianship, I had asked the headmaster if it was acceptable if I created a bridge between our minds." My eyes narrow on him, but he continues. "After our signing of the papers, I entered your mind and created the current bridge between our minds. I can discreetly hear your thoughts, and I am withholding mine from you." I then briefly glance towards Professor Sinistra. "Her mental link is through me. As with you, there are times when I withhold my thoughts from her."

"Severus taught me Occlumency while we were students at Hogwarts so a mental bond formed between us," she explains. "I cannot hear you as well as Severus can, but I can still hear you. You're just a tad bit more muffled." She then smiles again. "I make it a habit not to be listening in, though. There are only so many snide thoughts a person can take before she starts to feel like she's going insane. And I've reached my tolerance for that long ago." I nod in understanding before glancing at Snape again.

"I apologize for not informing you earlier of the link between us, but I did not wish you to be using it foolishly."

"Yeah, I got that," I reply quietly. "So this link is why you always walk in after I do something wrong?" He smirks and folds his arms in a manner that I know is his 'What do you think'. "You said that you're not letting me hear your thoughts. I could, though?" I ask. "I mean, we could communicate in our heads like telepathically?"

"We could, but I fail to see what good that would do," Snape replies.

_It'd just be nice to know I'm not alone,_ I think before glancing up. Snape catches my eyes again and sighs. As soon as I thought it, I knew he heard it. _Stupid, stupid, that was so stupid, Harry_, I chastise myself in my head.

_Mr. Potter, cease in your debasing of yourself any further_, Snape's voice drawls in my mind, _and know that you are never alone._

I glance at Snape. I don't know how to explain it, but just his saying that has calmed my nerves. I feel my silly fears pushed aside and a strange peace falls over me. I draw in a breath, hoping the feeling remains for forever. However, the feeling then quickly retracts, and I feel almost empty.

"It's all right, Harry. You'll get used to it with time. As Severus said, though, you can only use the link in emergencies."

"Why?"

"If someone, say a certain dark lord for example, learned that Severus and your mind were linked, it'd be dangerous," Professor Sinistra responds. "We need to keep this between us, Harry. Do you understand? You cannot tell any of the Weasleys nor Hermione. It's not that we don't trust them because they've shown through the years that they are entirely trustworthy and loyal."

"Then why is it?"

"To protect them, Harry," she responds softly. "We won't tell them in order to protect them." She then drew in a deep breath. "However, we do need to talk about your telling the Weasleys about Severus and me." She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sure Severus would agree that you didn't do it to be malicious, but there is a specific reason why we didn't want anyone to know, Harry."

"Oh," I reply. "I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. However, that foolish Gryffindor side of yours is going to need to be silenced." She then glanced towards Severus. "Now, it isn't my place to say this, but it appears that it'd be in our best interest if you started to act a bit more…Slytherin."

"But I'm a Gryffindor."

"That is sorely obvious, Potter," Snape drawls with a scoff.

"Professor, I don't understand. What is it that you're asking me?" I ask ignoring Snape.

"Well, it seems to me that you need to learn how to act with a bit more self-preservation and more thinking before acting. Since you are the ward of the head of Slytherin, I'm sure you could perhaps learn what it means to be a Slytherin."

"But I'm a Gryffindor, though," I respond, still not understanding.

"Do you think the Hat sorts you based on black and white traits?" I shake my head. "You're correct. It doesn't. For example, your friend Hermione is a Gryffindor. She is very brave and loyal, and I'm sure Severus would agree with me on that description. However, she is also extremely brilliant. Is she not, Harry?" I nod. "Then could you not say that she has some Ravenclaw tendencies in her?"

"Yeah," I respond with a sigh. "So you're going to work on emphasizing more Slytherin in me?"

"Precisely," Professor Sinistra replies smiling. "You will still be a Gryffindor, Harry. We won't take that from you. It is your true House." When Snape scoffs, she instantly glares at him. "No, Severus, it _is_ his true House. He belongs in Gryffindor with his friends."

"He speaks to snakes, Aurora," Snape silkily retorts.

"We still don't know if that is something Harry can do or if it something that transferred," she reminds him. She then glances back at me, and I can see the warmth in her dark eyes. "Even Salazar Slytherin had Gryffindor tendencies at times, Harry. There's nothing for you to concern yourself over."

"I'm not concerned, though. But what do you mean that he had Gryffindor tendencies? I always heard that he wanted to kill the Muggleborns. There doesn't seem to be anything Gryffindor about that."

"Well, before Slytherin acted on his prejudices, he was friends with Gryffindor. Now, legend has it that a wizard came to Hogwarts. Most of the details have been lost with time about that wizard, but what most people do know is that the wizard tried to sway Slytherin to his side in order to usurp Gryffindor so that Hogwarts stopped accepting Muggleborns. As I said before, Slytherin and Gryffindor were still friends at this time. So when this wizard tried to sway Slytherin, Slytherin became outraged. He showed fierce loyalty to Gryffindor and refused to betray his friend. In fact, legend has it that Slytherin used the Sword of Gryffindor to kill the wizard."

"But that sword is only for true Gryffindors, though," I instantly say.

"Oh, yes, and it is, Harry, but that day Slytherin showed it that he was in that moment a true Gryffindor." My eyes narrow. Some parts of that story don't make any sense with what Dumbledore had told me after the whole Chamber of Secrets incident.

"Well, that is at least one theory. The other theory is that Slytherin killed the wizard with his own sword, which according to that legend is as legendary as Gryffindor's sword," Snape interjects. "It all depends on which story you would rather believe."

"Slytherin had a sword like Gryffindor's?"

"Supposedly, they both received swords after the Goblin Wars. However, no one has ever found evidence of this supposed Sword of Slytherin," Snape answers. I can tell he doesn't give it much merit.

"What would happen if someone found the sword?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, no you don't," Snape growls glaring at me. "Listen to me very carefully, Potter. You are not to look for that sword. I don't care if you do think you're Merlin's gift to this world. You are not going to look for that sword. And if I ever find out that you were, then I assure you that I will make damn sure you deink octopi for an entire year with your bare hands. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," I respond softly. _Jeez, Snape, I was only asking_, I think moodily.

"That will be quite enough of your attitude, Potter," he growls. "You've nearly given me heart failure twice now with your ridiculous stunts. I will not let you succeed in trying it a third time."

I can't help it. I grin at his words. It is the closest we've come to him admitting orally that he cares since he received guardianship of me. I can feel his glare, but it doesn't make me stop smiling. He cares. He truly does care for me. I then feel Professor Sinistra gently rest her hands on my shoulders as she stands behind me.

"Harry, stop goading Severus. Severus, stop snarling at Harry," she says motherly. I glance up at her with my wide grin. She glances down at me and rolls her eyes. "You are such a Gryffindor," she teases before ruffling my hair affectionately. She then narrows her eyes on me. "You still owe me that summary of what Severus taught you the other day." Something in me rises up and before I know it, I am rambling like a Hufflepuff on butterbeer.

"I learned about the Andromeda constellation. Like Snape taught me, that the person who discovered it probably named it after Greek Mythology subjects." She smiles at me and nods. I can tell she's trying not to laugh. I don't know why I'm rambling, but I am unfortunately. Hearing myself, I would be just like her wanting to laugh. I'm being ridiculous right now. However, I can't stop myself. "Oh, and I learned how to remember its location too. Cassiopeia was Andromeda's mother so that helps with determining its location because a parent is always above her child in family trees. Then Snape taught me that Perseus became Andromeda's husband, so that's why he's next to her in the sky." After I finish, I take a very large gulp of air. I hadn't even realized that I hadn't taken a breath for a while.

"Sounds like you learned a lot, Harry," Professor Sinistra replies before glancing at Severus.

"Yeah, I have," I reply. "Snape's a great teacher." I then hear what I said. "Oh no, I didn't, oh, I didn't mean you weren't a good teacher. You are, Professor. It's just—" she then interrupts me.

"Hush, Harry. I understood what you meant. You didn't insult me."

I then sigh heavily. I'm acting like a complete idiot in front of her, and I don't even know why. She has to be thinking I'm an imbecile. I'm sure without a doubt that is what Snape is thinking at least.

_Not at all, Potter,_ Snape's voice drawls in my head. _I'm just enjoying listening to you dig yourself into a very large hole._

I glance at Snape. He meets my glance with his own. I can see the amusement in his eyes. I'm glad I could entertain Snape. I feel my spirits dwindle again. I am such an idiot. I then start to count the seconds of silence in my head silently. I wish I knew why I was being such an idiot around her.

_Would you like a hint, Potter?_ I sigh dejectedly in response. _You are feeling affection towards her because you crave the motherly warmth she's been giving you._ I open my mouth to retort, but Snape speaks in my head again. _There is nothing wrong with that feeling, Potter. It is natural. Your Muggle relatives paid no attention to you, and while you will not admit so vocally, I know the truth._

I feel a chill sweep down my spine at that statement. If Snape does know the full extent of the Dursleys' abuse, then… I allow my thought to flutter away. I don't want to remember it. Not now with Snape around. Probably I wouldn't want him ever to know the full truth. It's good for everyone right now to think that the Dursleys only neglected me.

"Well, Severus, do you want to tell him the good news? Or should I tell him?"

"What good news?" I ask curiously. I watch Snape then sigh before he motions to her to tell.

"Madam Pomfrey believes that you are strong enough to go to your classes today. In other words, Harry, she's absolved your prison sentence," Professor Sinistra jokes.

I can't help but laugh. I know it's not even a funny joke. I then sigh. Snape's probably right. I probably do crave the attention she's giving me. However, I quickly forget it as I realize what they said. I don't have to be stuck in the dreary rooms anymore. I can go to classes. Who would have thought that would have made me so happy? It's funny how quickly things change.


	14. Question 4, It's a Killer

**Question 4, It's a Killer**

I sigh as I glance down at my empty Potions exam that is on my desk. It is just my luck. I came back on the exact same day that Professor Vector has decided to give my class an exam. I take a big deep breath and try to calm myself. I can do this. I've done it many times before. My quill dips into my inkwell as I take another deep breath. I can do this.

_Question 1: What is the antidote used for Swelling Solution?_

I think back to all my lessons with Snape and Professor Vector. I know that something happened one of my years with Snape. Snape needed the antidote for someone, but I can't recall who it was. I then tap my quill as I try to recall the antidote. It's a draught of some kind. I then smile as the thought hits me. I have a link with Snape. I try to concentrate on trying to send him a message. The only thing I get back is a sudden intense pain, though. _Great, I'm on my own. I ask for help, and of course he—_

_Quit whining, Potter, and finish your exam,_ the silky voice speaks unexpectedly in my head. It scares me since I haven't expected him to be listening in. I cannot help it as I suddenly scream and fall out of my chair. Professor Vector and the rest of the class instantly glance at me. I smile apologetically at her before picking myself up off the ground and returning to my seat.

_Thanks, Snape, now they all think I'm nutters,_ I growl in my head. I don't receive a reply this time, which I thank Merlin. _Okay, you can do this, Harry. It's a draught. Snape taught it to us…um…my…third…no…that's not right…my second year then. Okay, so think back to my second year. I'm in class. Snape's at the top of the class. Malfoy's being a git near me. Something happens. One of his goons or something gets the Swelling Solution spilt on him. Snape walks over to…to his desk and he gets a…a bottle of…bottle of…Deflating Draught! Yeah, that's what it was. It was Deflating Draught._

_Okay, onto question 2. What ingredients does a person need to make Polyjuice Potion? Well, that's easy. _I quickly write the seven ingredients on the line. I sigh as I read the next question. It takes me a few moments to recall the potion, but it doesn't take long. Maybe I have been learning something this summer. I write the answer and move to the fourth question. _Dang, it's one of those questions,_ I think to myself.

Question four deals with an application problem where I'm supposed to come up with a scenario where I would use Veritaserum. Unfortunately, I can't really think of anyone I would want to interrogate. _Well, maybe Snape, but—well, maybe I will use him_, I think with a smirk. _After all, he's not ever going to see this exam anyways so what difference does it make if I use it on him?_ I sigh as I start to write my lines.

About twenty minutes later, I sigh contently. At the very least, Professor Vector should get a laugh out of my response. I did answer the question. I just answered it in a smartass way. If Snape ever reads that response, though, I'm dead. In fact, I'm surprised the man wasn't snarling at me in my head now. Then again, he did say that he would only respond in emergencies and that most of the time my thoughts would be my own. I sigh heavily. I know I should be upset about Snape being in my head all the time, but in a way, it's somewhat…nice. I mean, sure, I have Hermione and Ron all the time with me, but it's nice knowing that I will always have someone with me. When I used to live with the Dursleys, they did their very best to make me feel isolated and the outcast…like I'd always be alone.

_Okay, enough of those depressing thoughts. Onto the next question…hmm, question number 5, Wit-Sharpening Potion…wait…we learned about that like four months ago. Um…it was…um…a potion that makes a person like smarter or something. Okay…so…ingredients…ingredients used…what are the ingredients we used to brew it? Come on, Harry. Think. It wasn't like it was all that long ago_, I think.

_Okay, so there are beetles…nasty looking beetles…um…maybe it was sacred beetles. No. That doesn't sound right. Maybe it was scarab beetles…yeah…that's right. Okay…and we…used the…bowl…bowl to…oh, yeah…we ground them up. _I quickly write my answer on the line. _Then there were ginger roots, which we cut up. _I remember that because I stupidly cut myself with the knife while cutting my roots. _And then there was like a liquid from an odd-looking animal. Hmm…it starts with an 'a' so possibly an aardvark. No, that's not right. Okay, um…let's see here. Aardvark, no, Anteater, no, Aardwolf, no, okay, think, Harry. This animal has a hard shell. It's a…a…ar…arm…Armadillo. It's an Armadillo! Okay, so what's the liquid…um…it's…oh, duh…its bile. The last ingredient is Armadillo bile. I am such an idiot._ I quickly write my answer on the lines and sigh as I reread my answers on my exam just to make sure I do well.

_**Question 1:**__ What is the antidote used for Swelling Solution?_

_**Answer:**__ ___Deflating Draught____

_**Question 2:**__ What ingredients does a person need to make Polyjuice Potion?_

_**Answer:**__ ___Lacewing flies stewed for 21 days, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked on a full moon, shredded boomslang skin, and something from whom you want to become____

_**Question 3:**__ What potion requires dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, porcupine quills?_

_**Answer:**__ ___Boil Cure Potion____

_**Question 4:**__ Describe an instance of how one could use Veritaserum._

_**Answer:**__If I were going to use Veritaserum ever on someone, I'd use it on Professor Snape. I'd probably be rather nice about it and make sure no other students heard his answers, so I'd likely interrogate him in his quarters. I'd make sure the rooms were dark so he couldn't identify my voice because I really don't want him to kill me afterwards. One of the questions I'd ask him would be how he gets his hair so greasy. I mean, sure, I do live with the man, so I know that he takes showers. However, is that greasiness genetic or is it because he brews potions constantly? If it is because of the potions, then the headmaster should probably include hazard pay for any damage that occurs to Snape's hair._

_I'd probably then ask Snape if he ever gave thought to marry Professor Sinistra. I mean, sure I unfortunately brought this thing up with the Weasleys, but he never said if he would. I don't really know why I care all that much about his love life. Well, I guess I do. Snape protects me and is my guardian. Over this past term, he's also been rather…I don't know how to describe it other than saying nice. I haven't really had much experience with adults giving a damn about me, but Snape and the rest of the teachers here seem to do care. Snape, however, is probably the one who gives the most, but that's probably again because he protects me. I'd probably ask this question too because I like Professor Sinistra. She's rather nice and kind of reminds me of what I think my mum was like. She's just a tad bit more of a Slytherin version of Mum._

_My last question I'd ask is what Snape really thinks about me. Of course, I should know the answer since the man did agree to being my guardian, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again. I mean, sure, we've gone through a lot together and he's always been there for me. However, lately, I'm starting to think that I'm breaking down those icy barriers of his and soon we'll have a happy Hufflepuff Snape walking these halls. Who knows? Maybe he might even give points to Gryffindor._

_**Question 5:**__ What ingredients does a person need to make Wit-Sharpening Potion? _

_**Answer:**__ ___Ground scarab beetle, cut up ginger roots, and armadillo bile __

I then stand up and slowly walk to the front of the classroom. I hand in my exam and smile briefly at Professor Vector. She only nods, dismissing me to my next class. Overall, I'm rather satisfied that I did well on that test. I am almost to the door when I hear Ellie ask Professor Vector something. I glance around as the question echoes around in my head. I have to have heard that wrong.

"Professor, will you be finished grading the exams tomorrow?" Ellie asks.

"I'm actually not going to be grading it. I've asked Professor Snape to grade the exam since I have some catching up to do with my own class for the start of the next term. They might possibly be graded, but I'm not sure, Miss Lazarus," Professor Vector responds.

"No…wait…Snape's grading it?" I ask horrified as I walk back towards the two witches. Professor Vector gives me a strange look, but nods. "Oh, I am so dead," I say groaning.

"I thought you believed you did well on it, Harry."

"I think I did, but, well, read my answer for question four." She sighs, but does as I ask. A few moments later, she glances up at me with a pained expression. "Yeah, that's what I thought. He's going to murder me," I say gloomily.

"In your defense, it is a rather witty and honest answer, Mr. Potter," Professor Vector replies with that same pained sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, Harry. Perhaps I can speak with Severus?" I shake my head fiercely, though. I then sigh and walk out of the room without a word.


	15. Swordplay in History

**Swordplay in History**

I walk into my History of Magic class and drop myself into my seat. My head then hits my desk. Snape is so going to murder me. I don't have a chance. I hear the rest of the students filter in, and I have to force myself to look up at Professor Flitwick.

"Oh, my, Mr. Potter, are you certain you are well enough for class?" Professor Flitwick says with concern as he stands atop of a stack of books.

"Yes, sir," I respond somberly. I quietly then open up my textbook and glance at the words. I can hear the small Charms professor droning on about some war, but I'm not paying attention. Instead, I'm flipping through my textbook.

"What's wrong with you, Potter?" Malfoy hisses next to me.

"Nothing," I respond with a huff.

"That's bull, Potter, and you know it. What's wrong?"

"Oh, what do you care anyway, Malfoy?" I angrily snarl back in a low voice so Flitwick doesn't catch us talking. The last thing I need is Snape hearing that I was talking in class.

"It's not cause of me, is it? You know, because of my stupid hex on you?"

"No, it's got nothing to do with you, Malfoy. Now, leave me the hell alone."

"Jeez, Potter, I was only trying to help," responds the blond Slytherin.

"Yeah, well, I don't need your help, Malfoy." I then angrily flip towards the front of my textbook. My anger ceases instantly when I reach the Founders' history. One drawing in particular draws my attention the most. It is a picture of Slytherin and Gryffindor. My eyes narrow on the two wizards, and I slowly lean forward towards it to see what both men are holding in their hands. _It can't be, can it?_ I then glance towards Malfoy who is busy writing notes down. "Hey, Malfoy, look on page 35 for a moment." The blond gives me the look of 'why should I,' which I can understand. "Just do it." He huffs loudly, but finally turns to the page. "Is Slytherin holding a sword in his right hand?" I watch Malfoy to see his reaction.

"Yeah, why, Potter?" responds Malfoy glancing at me with a strange look.

I only smile in response. It seems rather foolish of me to think it, but Malfoy really is the only one who would be able to help me find it. All of the other students would tell Snape in a heartbeat. Malfoy at least has some sense. I then shudder as the thought occurs that Malfoy's a bit like Hermione. They're both smart and amazing at Potions. I then sigh. If Ron ever found out I willingly went anywhere with Malfoy, he'd kill me, but Snape was already going to kill me anyway. So what did it matter?

"Wait a minute. This isn't another of your stupid adventures, is it, Potter? Because if it is, then count me out of it. I already got my arse reamed by Snape for last time you and I did anything."

"Oh, come on, Draco. Where's your sense of fun?"

"It's called self-preservation, Potter," Draco drawled. "It's a trait you Gryffindors wish you had."

"Hey, I have survival instincts, Malfoy."

"Then why don't you ever use then, Potter?" He then huffs loudly before glancing at me. "You do realize that if Snape finds out what you're up to that he's going to make damn sure that next term you aren't with your friends, right?"

"Well, then we won't tell him, will we, Draco?"

"You're crazy, Potter. He'll know the minute he sees us together." Malfoy then glanced back to Flitwick. "Just pay attention and get your grades up. Lord knows it might do you some good."

"Oh, yeah, and why are you here, Malfoy?" I snottily snarled towards him. I knew that he was here because of something dealing with his father. I remember that from after I woke up in the Infirmary. However, my temper has taken over unfortunately. I wait for Draco's reply, but he doesn't.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, would you like to answer my question?" Professor Flitwick asks.

"Um, yeah, sure, sir," I respond glancing back at the Charms professor.

"Excellent, now, legend states that the famed Sword of Excalibur now rests where?"

"In a lake, sir," I respond. "Arthur told his knights to throw his sword into a lake so no one could have it. Supposedly, it rests now with the Lady of the Lake."

"Excellent, Mr. Potter." Flitwick then lectures more about the famed sword, which I truthfully listen only with one ear. I can't stop thinking about Slytherin's sword.


	16. Coming Clean with a Surprise

**Coming Clean with a Surprise**

"You're abnormally quiet this evening," Snape drawls as he sits in his chair in our rooms. He's reading something, but I can't tell what it is from where I'm sitting in the kitchen.

"I'm just thinking," I reply while finishing my essay.

"Thinking about what exactly?"

I turn around and glance at Snape. Maybe if I come clean then he won't punish me so badly. I fiddle with the bottom of my shirt before walking towards him. I can feel his dark eyes staring at me. I bit my bottom lip and meet his gaze.

"Harry?" he asks softly before standing up. "What is it?" His voice is surprisingly concerned. He then moves towards me, but I instantly take a step back. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I…I…" I can't form the words, though. I just stare at him, wanting desperately to tell him not to read my Potions exam. I just can't form the words. In the back of my mind, I know that he's probably going to use our link and intrude on my privacy. But for some reason he doesn't. He just stares at me and waits for me to say it. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

"For what reason, Harry?" he asks with slight confusion.

I open my mouth to speak again, but the door opening to my right makes me glance at it. I watch Professor Sinistra walk in frowning at me. She knows. She has to know. I glance back at Snape and try to force myself to speak. To come clean and tell him about my exam, but the stupid words aren't coming out. Nothing is. I'm just stuck there, gaping at Snape like a stupid fish.

"I believe that what he is trying to tell you is that he and young Mister Malfoy were talking in their History of Magic class," she says before stopping near the couch where I sit. She folds her arms across her chest in a manner similar to Snape. "In fact, according to my source, it appears that Harry here was trying to rope Malfoy into accompanying him on a secret treasure hunt."

"He what?" growls Snape before glancing at me. "Is this true? Were you attempting to go behind my back to do specifically what I told you not to do? Were you going to search for that sword? Answer me, Harry. Were you going to search for that sword after I specifically told you not to?"

I direct my glare at Professor Sinistra. She returns one of a more severe degree than my own. I sigh heavily then. I hadn't wanted Snape to find out about _that_. I then glance at Snape and huff in annoyance. Nothing ever goes my way.

"Yeah, but I was just talking about doing it. I hadn't actually done anything yet," I argue.

"Yet being the keyword in that sentence," Professor Sinistra replies. She then shakes her head. "You can direct your little four-year-old temper tantrum at me all you want. But if you think for a moment that I'm just going to stand by idly while you go off and do another ridiculous stunt of yours, than you are sorely mistaken, Mr. Potter. That sword, wherever it is, does not need you to find it. You are not a treasure hunter, Mr. Potter. You are a fourth-year Gryffindor who should only be focusing on his studies, not gallivanting about the castle looking for a thousand year old sword."

"I _am_ focusing on my studies, though," I argue.

"By using your free time daydreaming about recapturing the supposed Sword of Slytherin?" she responds with disbelief. She then shakes her head again, and her frizzy dark hair bounces softly against her shoulders. "Do you understand that we aren't doing this to be cruel, Harry?" She then kneels in front of me, and I cannot help but feel ashamed. I glance at the floor trying to look anywhere but at her. "Look at me," she softly says before gently cupping my chin and turning my face towards her. "Harry, going off to find Slytherin's sword doesn't make you brave or even cool. It makes you foolish. Do you know why?" I shake my head slowly. "Because you're leaving behind two people who care so much about you, Harry," she whispers. "Do you know why Severus is glaring at you and is probably thinking of various disgusting punishments for you right now?"

"Because I disobeyed him," I answer softly staring at the floor.

"No, Harry," she replies. My head whips up, and I stare at her in disbelief. "It's because he loves you. If something happened to you again, well, let's just say you've managed to make the cold unfeeling bastard care again." I then glance to Snape. Sure enough, he is glaring, but the glare quickly morphs into just a disappointed face.

"Should I start now then?" I quietly ask.

"Start what, Mr. Potter?" he responds coolly.

"Deinking the octopi," I answer. He raises an eyebrow, but shakes his head.

"For now, you may return to your essay. We shall speak about your punishment later."

"Yes, sir," I say nodding slowly. I walk back to the island in the kitchen and sigh. I pick up my quill and continue to write my essay on Dittany that Hagrid assigned us for Herbology. I quickly become engrossed in my essay again, which is probably just another sign that I'm trying to escape my current predicament. Sometime later, I hear Professor Sinistra moving around the room, but I'm trying to ignore her. It isn't because I'm angry with her because I'm not. I should be, but she is right. It is foolish to run off and try to find that stupid sword. Honestly, what is that sword going to do anyway?

"What in the bloody hell is this?" growls Snape suddenly.

I whirl around and glance at him. He doesn't meet my glance, though. Instead, he shakes his head angrily and rolls his eyes before scribbling something at the very top of the paper. My eyes narrow on him, but I watch him grab the next paper from the stack.

"Honestly, waste of a perfectly good potion," he mutters.

I close my eyes as I realize he is grading the Potions exam. If I wasn't in enough trouble before, I certainly am going to be now once he finds my exam. I then sigh as I stand up. Slowly, I walk towards him. Maybe the second try won't fail so badly as the first try.

"Um…Snape," I say softly. His dark eyes glance up at me before he sets down the exam he is correcting. "I…um…I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't have the chance to." He clasps his hands and appears to be calm. I can see Professor Sinistra lowering her Astronomy book to stare at us. "I, well, Professor Vector said you were grading the Potions exam."

"Yes," he drawls.

"Well, I don't know if you got to mine yet, but, well, I'm sorry. That was what I was trying to say earlier. I'm sorry for what I wrote on Question four." There is no reaction from him. Then again, I don't really expect one either. "And I've been thinking about what Professor Sinistra said earlier. It was stupid of me to think about even trying to find Slytherin's sword. Every term I have something or someone trying to kill me, and here I go this summer wanting to go off to find a sword that may or may not exist that probably would only end up making me get hurt in the end anyway. I should just focus on my schoolwork and act like a normal kid. And she's right that I'm foolish for being angry with you two also. You're both just trying to protect me."

"I see," replies Snape before drawing in a breath. "And how did you come to this realization?"

"Well, I…um…you know just thought about what she said." I then sigh. "You used to call me a selfish and arrogant child. I guess you're right about that." His eyes instantly narrow on me, but I continue. "I was focusing on myself with the whole sword thing. I wanted to find it. I don't really know why. I just know that I wanted to be the one who found it. Stupidly, I thought that I could just go off looking for it and it'd just pop up out of the ground or something. That was somewhat arrogant of me. Things aren't supposed to come easy to people. If they do, then something's wrong. Like, for example, my first year, I was so happy to be here at Hogwarts because I wasn't with the Dursleys. It was easy to forget that I lived with them. Until I had to go back to them at the end of the term, you know," I say. "Then my easy was gone, and the hard started again."

"Mr. Potter, that is quite enough," Snape interrupts. He furrows his eyebrows before sighing. He then glances at his stack of exams already graded. He quietly pulls one out and holds it out to me. I give him a questioning look. "Just take it, Potter," he responds.

I do as he says and immediately feel my heart sink. He's read it already. However, I nearly faint when he points at the grade. I glance at him with another shocked fish face. He only rolls his eyes at me.

"I got…got a…really?"

"No, Harry, I just mark all of my students' exams with an O," he drawls sarcastically.

"But question four—"

"From what I've read from your other classmates, you at least had an honest and well thought-out answer. It has also a rather droll side to it that the others have failed to attain."

"So you're not mad?"

"About you hypothetically using Veritaserum on me and interrogating me? No. I'm not mad."

"Shouldn't you be upset, though?"

"Nothing you asked, Harry, needs me to answer with the use of Veritaserum. You asked me three questions that I am more than ready to answer right here. For your first question, it is a combination of both. However, I believe it mostly is a result of my brewing potions than genetics."

I nod in reply. After all, what else could I do? I can't believe Snape's willing to answer my questions. As I was writing it, I thought he'd at the very least ground me.

"In response to your second question, I have given much thought to it. However, the opportunity has yet to show itself. I have given it thought, though, and I would like nothing more than to."

I grin then as I briefly glance at Professor Sinistra. She doesn't seem to have caught what we're talking about yet. However, Snape is being deliberately sneaky about his answers.

"For your last question, you were right in the answer. You already know what I think of you, Harry. However, I will humor you yet again. I think you to be an intelligent young man when you apply yourself. You are also an excellent flier, which you've inherited from your father. You are extremely kind to others, which as you know is a trait your mother had. You are an accomplished duelist. You are also a bit of a troublemaker, but you mean well when you break the rules for the most part. You love fiercely and try to find good in everyone. You are not as horrid in Potions as you think you are. You are a bit of a schemer, which will always get you into trouble with me. You are a young man who has gone through hell, but has faced the adversity and overcome it through the help of your friends, something that I myself could not do." Snape then inhales deeply. "You embody the best parts of your parents. And I would be a fool if I said that I do not feel certain feelings towards you as if you were my own son." Snape then glances towards Professor Sinistra. I don't know how to describe it, but I'm certain that they were talking through their link. I then watch Professor Sinistra walk over to a desk in the far corner before coming back with a parchment. She hands it to Snape and glances at me with a smile. "It is for that reason that I have requested this." Quietly, he hands it for me to read. My mouth drops at the first word 'Adoption.' "The choice is yours ultimately, but I would like a chance to further this familial relationship we've seem to have developed." I stare back at him, unable to speak. "Well…?"


	17. Waiting Ends

**A/N: **Enjoy the long awaited chapter. I'm not really sure why I torture poor Harry. :)

**Waiting Ends**

To say I'm shocked is a huge understatement. I mean, sure, I have been Snape's ward for the past year and it's been great, but adoption…adoption means a family. I've always wanted a family, people who love me, but I gave up on that dream long ago. For thirteen years, I've dreamt of this one moment, and now that it has come, I'm shocked. I know that Snape and I have been getting closer to each other this past year. We've even been a bit friendlier. But this, taking this step, is huge! I would be…I wouldn't just be Harry the poor orphan that Snape takes care of anymore. I would be Harry his legally adopted son. Am I ready for that? Am I ready to say yes to Snape? Am I ready to think of him as my new father?

I can hear someone talking softly in the background, and it takes me a few seconds to realize it is Snape talking. Suddenly, the document disappears as Snape plucks it from my hands. My green eyes dart up, and I stare at Snape. Why did he take it back from me? Is he already regretting having asked me? I open my mouth to speak my fears, but he speaks first.

"I see. Well, then cast it out of your mind, Harry," Snape drawls as he walks away from me with my adoption papers firmly in his hands.

"No, Snape, wait," I say to call him back. My words are just a few seconds too late. I watch in horror as the parchment flies towards the fireplace. Without thinking, I leap forward trying to reach my one shot of true happiness. My fingers catch the paper just as a corner catches on fire.

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" Snape yells behind me.

However, I ignore him and try to put out the tiny flame that's trying to destroy my happiness. I slam my hand down repeatedly on the enflamed corner, not noticing that it burns my hand in the process. I can't let the flames burn those papers. I need those papers! I _am_ ready for all this. I _am_ most definitely ready to say yes to Snape. I want him as my new father. I need him. I want to be his son!

In pure panic mode, my hand slams harder and harder down on the corner. A few seconds later, I have effectively extinguished the flame and unfortunately crushed the burnt ashes of part of the document. I then grin widely. I saved it. Glancing up at Snape, I notice he is glaring daggers at me.

"Are you bloody INSANE?" he yells before yanking me up to my feet. His eyes are the darkest that I've ever seen them. He looks as if he's practically holding himself back by a thread just to keep himself from throttling me. He rips the adoption paper out of my hands and throws it carelessly back behind him before roughly grabbing my hand to inspect it.

I wince at the blisters already forming on my palm. In all the excitement, I hadn't notice that I burned my hand. I watch Snape carefully examine my burns. I can tell by how he's not breathing heavily anymore that he's calmed down somewhat. In hindsight, that was rather foolish of me to use my hand to put out the flame, but I am not going to let my one chance of happiness disappear.

"Sinistra, bring me—thank you," Snape says as Professor Sinistra silently hands him a jar of orange goop, which I recognize as burn-healing paste.

I smile softly while Snape gently rubs the paste into my palm. He's being extra careful not to hurt me. My eyes then dart towards Professor Sinistra who hasn't moved away from us. Her eyes catch mine, and I can see relief and amusement hidden behind her dark eyes. I then notice that she's holding onto my badly burned adoption papers.

"You're a goddamn fool, Potter," Snape growls softly. "You're lucky you only burned your hand." He then angrily shakes his head as he massages more of the paste into my palm. "No goddamn reason for you to leap at the fireplace like an imbecile towards a piece of paper that has no purpose for either of us anyway," he mumbles.

"But it does have a reason," I reply just as quietly as he does. A few moments later, I notice him stop in his ministrations of my hand and glance at me. "I was trying to say yes," I whisper. "You didn't let me say it, though."

"Merlin, Potter, I gave you plenty of time to give me your answer! You just refused to speak."

"Because it's a big step for us, Snape," I argue. "I've always wanted a family. Every time I get close to having one, though, I lose that one shot. I just don't want to mess this shot up, Snape." He stares at me for a few moments before continuing his deep massage of the paste into my palm. He is rather skilled at healing. I'll give him that much.

"So you then thought what? That I'd just know what you were trying to say?"

"Well, we do have that link, don't we?" I point out. He's trying his best to avoid my eyes.

"In case it has escaped your notice, Harry, I am trying _not_ to invade your privacy."

"That would have been a good time to invade my privacy, though. I mean, sometimes I just get so wrapped up in my own head that I lose sight of things." I then glance towards my happiness in Professor Sinistra's hands. "Can it be repaired?"

"It's badly burned, Harry, but it does appear that all areas where you have to sign are still intact," Professor Sinistra says with a faint smile. "We'd just have to be very careful with it."

"So if I wanted to, I could still sign it?" She nods before glancing at Snape. "Snape, I want to be part of a family. I want a dad."

"That document is badly burned, though. I'll speak with the headmaster, however, about—"

"No," I exclaim. "No, Snape, I don't want to wait anymore. I've waited thirteen years already. Can't we just sign this document?"

"Potter, that document looks like it met a dragon, though."

"So…who cares? As long as we can still sign it, we should."

"It is a Ministry document, though, Harry. When we sign that document, it will appear within seconds deep inside of the Ministry. What do you think the poor Ministry official will think about either of us when he or she sees that monstrosity?"

"Well, I think it states us rather well, Snape. We're both survivors like it. Now, I like it burnt, and I don't want another document. I want that one," I argue.

"Potter—"

"No," I respond childishly. "I don't want to wait another day for the Ministry to send us a new one. I want to be your son now." He stares at me for a few moments before muttering something under his breath. He then conjures up a quill and glances towards Professor Sinistra. All three of us slowly walk towards the island in the kitchenette. I watch Snape sign first before slicing his finger on the metallic bottom of the document. I watch him press his bleeding finger onto the spot next to his signature and watch it glow for a few seconds before fading. "I have to do that too?" I ask rather shocked. From what I had learned about Muggle adoptions, it was nowhere near like this one.

"If you wish for the adoption to go through, then yes," Snape replies. He then glances at me. "You didn't honestly believe that we Wizards just signed a document claiming a child as ours, did you?" I don't respond, which makes him sigh. "Adoptions are taken very seriously in our world. With my signature, I am showing proof of consent to the adoption. With my blood stained next to it, I am stating that I wish us to be of the same flesh and blood as any normal child would be with his parent."

"Then why did your blood glow just a few seconds ago?"

"It's his magic, Harry," Professor Sinistra explains. "You see, he is adopting you by blood, by magic, and by legal means. It's a full adoption. When a person does this, it usually symbolizes that he cares deeply for the child and wishes for the child to be his own."

"Isn't that what an adoption is supposed to be, though?"

"Yes, but sometimes people just adopt to adopt unfortunately. Severus, however, is bonding you by blood and magic to him. You see, you share magical and blood bonds with your parents. By Severus doing this, he is claiming you to be his son by magic and blood. Genetically speaking, you'll still be the son of James and Lily Potter. However, the adoption will magically bond you with Severus as if he were your true father."

"Oh," I say quietly. "I'll still have some of my dad in me, though, right?"

"Of course, Harry," Professor Sinistra responds. "Nothing can ever take a father from his son."

I nod slowly before grabbing the quill from Snape. I sign my name just below his and sigh. I can't help but wonder if this bonding thing will hurt. I take a deep breath and decide just to suck it up. I slice my finger along the metal edge at the bottom and press my blood deeply into the document. I then pull my finger back and smile as my blood glows before fading.

"That's it?" I ask, glancing at both adults. I receive my answer a few moments later as the document vanishes with a faint pop. I smile widely. I am now the adopted child of Severus Snape. Who would have thought that would actually be a good thing? I wonder what Ron and Hermione will say.


	18. FatherSon Moment

**Father-Son Moment**

Last night has somewhat blurred past me. I know that a man that I used to hate with a passion and vice versa has now adopted me. I remember that fully. In fact, that's why I am grinning stupidly this morning. For the first time since I can remember, I'm waking up to a family. However, the thing that is rather odd is that I can't remember Snape, or is it Dad now, saying what my punishment for planning to try to find the Sword of Slytherin is. There's no way the man forgot something like that, and there's no way that he'd just overlook it. The man's as strict as they come. So why didn't he tell me last night then what my punishment is?

I sigh heavily as I stare up at the ceiling of my bedroom in our rooms. If the question of why he didn't tell me my punishment isn't infuriating enough, then the question of what I'm supposed to call him definitely is. I mean, sure, he did say that I'm like a son to him and he claimed me as such with the full adoption last night, but do I call him Dad now or what? Obviously, I'm going to have to call him 'sir' or 'professor' when we're around the other students. What do I call him, though, if we're together in our rooms like this morning? I then roll over and glance at the closed door.

If I said 'hi, Dad' to him this morning, would he be angry? I know that I don't want him angry the day after he adopted me. He then might regret adopting me. I draw in a deep breath then. _I wish somebody would just tell me what I'm supposed to do_, I think. However, I receive no answer to my question, which isn't surprising. They both said they would only respond in emergencies. Again, I sigh. A thought suddenly hits me, though. A thought that just proves that loneliness is the number one reason people go insane. I growl under my breath as I try to shake the thought from my mind. I desperately need a distraction. Throwing the Gryffindor-colored bedding off to the side, I get out of bed and dress.

A few moments later, I slowly walk out of my room towards the kitchenette. I glance at the massive bookshelves that line the wall in the sitting room. One bookshelf closest to the kitchenette draws my attention, but I quickly shake my head. _I need a distraction, not a reason for Snape to kill me,_ I think. I sit at the island and stare at the two empty pieces of parchment on the table with a quill and inkwell. My eyes narrow on it, but I shake my head. Either Snape or Professor Sinistra usually work back here on their lesson plans or else. One of them probably left it out, which is more likely to be Professor Sinistra than Snape. Snape's rather methodical about everything. I grab the quill and gently dip it into the inkwell before starting to compose my letter to Ron.

_Ron,_

_Summer school's going all right. You'd never believe how different this place is in the summer. All the professors teach other subjects. It's somewhat odd, and I know you'll think I've gone nutters, but it's actually kind of fun. Professor Vector's teaching Potions, so it's going a lot better than usual. In fact, I've managed to pull an Acceptable so far in Potions. I actually understand some of this stuff too. Oh, Ron, guess what? I got an 'O' on a Potions exam that Snape graded. I think that one shocked us both. Next time I see you and Hermione, I'm totally showing that one to her._

_I wish I were with you guys, though. As much fun as this place is, it doesn't make up for the fact you're all probably playing tons of Quidditch while I'm studying. I don't think asking Sirius would be a good thing, though. I'll try asking Snape, but I sincerely doubt he'd let you guys come over here for a bit. I did a rather stupid thing yesterday. Only he hasn't told me what my punishment is yet. I think he's enjoying letting me suffer. It was rather stupid, but Professor Sinistra was telling me about this Sword of Slytherin. Well, I tried to come up with a plan on how to find it. Snape found out and it definitely wasn't pretty. I'm thinking that at the very least he's going to ground me._

_Okay, so now to the main reason why I'm writing you. Now, you can't freak or anything. And please don't storm over here with your mum, claiming that I lost my mind. My mind is perfectly clear. All right, so…last night after the fiasco with the sword thing, Snape handed me something. It's something that I've wanted for a very long time. I mean, of course I love you and your family, but I don't know…Snape asked and I said yes. Ron, please don't be mad, but Snape asked me if it'd be all right if he adopted me. I told him yes because, well, you know how I always wanted a family. Snape's giving me that family, Ron. We'll still be like brothers and everything. I hope that doesn't change or anything._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_HP_

I reread my letter and sigh. Last night I was so sure that I was doing the right thing, but today I'm not. Soft groaning heading in my direction, however, gains my attention instantly. I glance towards the sounds and nearly laugh as Snape slowly walks into the room massaging his temples. He looks like Fred did after a night full of drinking Firewhiskey. I then glance towards the mantle above the fireplace where Snape keeps his bottle, thinking that maybe he did spend the rest of the night drinking so he'd forget about adopting me. The bottle is still half-full, though.

As Snape takes a seat at the island, he glances at me before lowering his head onto the countertop. My eyes narrow on him. Is he regretting adopting me? I hear more low groans from him before he takes a deep breath and sits up straight.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"Oh, yes, Harry, I'm just _peachy_, and you?" he drawls, not bothering to look at me.

"You could probably send an owl, sir, and tell them it was all a mistake," I mumble quietly.

"Why on earth would I do that, Harry?" he asks before scoffing a few seconds later. "Ah, yes, you think this is about you. I assure you that I do not regret adopting you, Harry."

"Then why are you acting so strangely?" He snorts loudly before glancing at me.

"After you went to bed last night, I foolishly asked Sinistra for a duel."

"Why?" I ask. Obviously, I know that they both duel from time to time. I've also seen the results of those duels. Snape usually comes back fine and unharmed, but there are a couple of occasions where that was false.

"To clear my head," he responds quietly. "Unfortunately, my mind was not fully into our duel, and she easily defeated me." His forehead then rests against the countertop again. "I've dueled wizards that were twice my magical strength and won, but for some reason or another that witch still beats me from time to time. Last night, though, was entirely my fault. Instead of clearing my mind, she knocked me out of my mind."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I ask quietly. He waves a hand at me, which I know is his 'no'. I then wince as I notice his hand. Bruises and deep cuts cover it. It gets me wondering.

"I'll live," he mumbles, a few moments later.

"Why don't you ever heal yourself afterwards? Do you enjoy the pain?" His head lifts up at once, and he fixes me with a stare that I know is his appraising one. He then sighs and puts his forehead back on the table.

"No. I do not enjoy the pain," he replies quietly. He then sighs. "I suppose I don't heal myself afterwards to remind myself of my mistakes. With her, my mistakes are never deadly or too costly. She only uses curses meant to inflict minor wounds, which I know."

"Yeah, but it looks like she did a number to you," I respond.

"When she casted that last spell, she meant to test my shield because she knew I could easily block it. I foolishly, however, was not paying attention."

"Why weren't you?" I ask curiously. Snape always tells us to pay attention. What would make him not be able to follow his own rule?

"I was thinking about what an effective punishment would be for you for disobeying me."

"Oh," I say hanging my head. "So you didn't forget then?"

"Never," Snape replies with a low chuckle. "Well, perhaps with my concussion last night, but I somehow made it to our rooms." He then turns towards me. "Sinistra was not here this morning. Was she?" I shake my head. "Hmm…then she's at breakfast." His dark eyes then notice my letter. "Writing Mr. Weasley?" he drawls.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be polite. Is it all right if I tell him about the adoption?"

"Of course it is, Harry. He's your friend, and it is not as if your godfather does not already know." My eyes then narrow on him. "It was only the polite thing for me to do after all. I could not just adopt you without speaking to Black about it."

"He's all right with it?" I ask in disbelief.

"Perhaps once Lupin calms him down, then yes," he drawls. "When I had informed him of my intentions, he, of course, was his usual self. I believe he realized at the end of our…_discussion_ that I only wished to give you a family, and that I had no intention of taking you from him."

"You two hexed each other, didn't you?" I say with a soft laugh.

"We drew wands, yes, but nothing led to it. Lupin quickly stepped in and controlled Black, and I, unfortunately, had Sinistra with me at the time." He then sighs. "I informed both Black and Lupin that you may visit them whenever you wish. They are but one connection to your parents that even I could not take from you. They both love you equally in their own ways, and it would be wrong of me to interfere in that relationship."

"Thanks, Snape." He nods slowly before groaning again.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure. I've had much worse injuries than this."

"You know, you usually try to hide them from me."

"Yes, well, I'm trying to lead by example for a certain Gryffindor," he drawls with a smirk.

"Snape?" quietly I ask a minute later.

"Yes, Harry," he responds, turning his head towards me.

"What do I call you? I mean, I obviously call you 'sir' or 'professor' when we're around the other students, but what do I call you when we're alone?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable calling me," he replies staring at me with an indescribable look.

"So if I call you…um…"

"Father?" he offers with a raised eyebrow.

"I was thinking of 'Dad' actually. Father just sounds so formal."

"If you feel comfortable calling me that, then you may. Realize, though, that I may be a bit hesitant with you at first. It is not you or your use of calling of me that. I just am not used to it."

"I understand," I say with a smile. "So can I call Professor Sinistra 'Mum' then?" He rolls his eyes at me, but smirks.

"We are not married, Harry."

"No, but you'd liked to be," I argue.

"As I told you last night, the opportunity has yet to present itself."

"Do you have the rings then?" He snorts before lifting his head up and staring at me.

"I have her engagement ring, yes, but I do not have wedding rings chosen."

"Can I see the engagement ring?"

"I'd rather you didn't. I would still like to have that ring when I finally ask her."

"Well, what are you waiting for, though?"

"You'd rather I marched up to the Great Hall right now and asked her over breakfast?"

"I just don't see why you're waiting."

"Admit it, Harry. You just want to add a mother to your family," he says with a smirk.

"Well, she already likes me," I reply stubbornly.

"I believe the point of marriage is that she is supposed to like me, Harry."

"Don't you want to unite Slytherin?" I say with a grin. He snorts again before shaking his head.

"No doubt the Weasley twins gave you that line," he drawls before sighing. "Perhaps going to the Great Hall is not as bad of an idea as I first thought." My eyes narrow. "I would have thought you'd wish to see if the Weasleys or even perhaps Miss Granger sent you anything today."

"Oh, yeah, forgot that the owls don't come down here," I say quietly. I then smirk at him. I'm either going to get in an extreme amount of trouble over it or he'll think it is funny. Then again, we do seem to be having a father-adopted son moment. "Admit it. You just want to see your girlfriend, Dad," I drawl. His eyes narrow at me before he snorts in amusement.

"Yes, Harry, that is precisely why I wish to go to the Great Hall," he drawls back. "I just have to see those frizzy dark curls before I can start my day or I'll just be a complete git all day," he says with a smirk before he goes back to being emotionless again. "I'm expecting a letter from the Ministry. In fact, the letter is also something that you'd find interesting." My eyes narrow. "I could be mistaken, but I do believe that I adopted a certain pain in the ass Gryffindor last night. It would only be natural and polite of the Ministry to include a certificate of adoption so that my newly adopted lion had something to hang on his wall and could show off to everyone."

I roll my eyes and head for the door. That is the last time I ever joke with him.


	19. Breakfast Oddities

**Breakfast Oddities**

When I walk into the Great Hall, I immediately notice that I'm the only student that's arrived this morning. Then again, I do faintly remember Ellie saying how awkward she felt once for being the only student at breakfast. Well, I guess it's just my turn to be the awkward one. I take a seat next to Hagrid and quickly grab myself a muffin.

A few moments later, I watch Snape slip into a seat between the headmaster and Professor McGonagall. Both smile pleasantly at him, which he acknowledges with a slight bow of his head. I can still see the aftereffects of his duel with Professor Sinistra last night. He's still moving a bit stiffly as he grabs a piece of toast. His dark eyes then dart towards me before giving me a pointed look that I know is his 'what are you staring at, Potter' look.

"Merlin, Severus, what on earth did you do to your hand?" Professor McGonagall exclaims suddenly, making both of us glance towards her.

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Minerva," Professor Sinistra says with a faint smile hid expertly behind her silver goblet. "We were dueling last night, and I hit him with a stray curse."

I then glance from Professor Sinistra back to Snape. His face doesn't give away his emotions or if he even heard her. My eyes dart back to her. Honestly, I don't know why I'm finding them both so fascinating still. Maybe he's right. Maybe I am trying to gain a mother for my new family. If Hermione were here, she'd probably agree with Snape or at least scold me for being so pushy.

"So, Mr. Potter, how are your studies going?"

"Um, fine, ma'am," I respond quietly. "I'm at Acceptable in Potions."

"Hmm, so far so good then," Professor McGonagall says with a smile.

Numbly, I nod. The stifling silence reenters the Great Hall. I quietly eat my breakfast and hear the others doing the same. It seems as if time as slowed to near nothing, which I know is an exaggeration. My eyes glance around as I try to see if the owls have delivered the post yet. They haven't, which seems to be much to everyone's disappointment.

"Ah, yes, how silly of me," the headmaster mutters under his breath. "Professor Sinistra?"

"Yes, Headmaster, is something wrong?"

"Nothing, my dear," he replies with a pleasant smile. "I only wish to inform you that if you would rather duel tonight in the Great Hall, you are more than welcome to it."

"Oh, well, thank you, Headmaster, but it is only a demonstration for my class. I do not believe that I need such a large venue for it."

"I had thought perhaps the entire student body that is here would perhaps enjoy the chance to see two of their professors dueling. The last time was not exactly much of a duel, I believe."

I grin widely as I remember my second year when Snape blasted our DADA professor, Mr. phony Gilderoy Lockhart, with an extremely powerful casting of _Expelliarmus_. Ron and I had thought Snape was bloody brilliant that day. Snape must have known what I'm remembering because he snorts softly before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Well, I have no objections, but—"

"Neither do I," Snape interrupts glancing at Professor Sinistra. "Perhaps the dunderheads will actually learn something about what constitutes as an actual duel instead of that farce they were subjected to with that idiot Lockhart."

"Excellent, most excellent," the headmaster says with a wide grin. "I shall make it mandatory then so that all of our summer students attend." He then glances at me before glancing back to Snape. "Unless you have objections to that, Severus?" he asks.

"I have none."

"Ah, yes, I had thought not," he replies before glancing at me one last time. He glances over his spectacles at me before turning back to his own breakfast. He knows something.

However, before I can focus anymore on it, I hear the loud screeches of the owls as they fly into the Great Hall. I watch the majestic birds glide down onto the tables. I immediately recognize Ron's owl Pig as he ruffles his feathers in front of me with a package and several letters attached to his leg. I quickly untie the string and glance at the letters. Ron, Hermione, the twins, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have written letters to me. My grin then widens at the last two letters.

"Quite a number of post you have there, Mr. Potter," the headmaster says, glancing at me with a knowing smile. "One would think it's your birthday by the number."

"It's not, sir," I reply, not taking my eyes off the letter from Sirius in my hands.

"Oh, we know, Mr. Potter. Every child in our world knows your birthday," Professor Sinistra drawls before glancing towards Snape, who is staring at a letter in his hands.

"Hmm . . . even Severus has a large amount of post this morning," Professor McGonagall states. "One would think something big happened last night. Would either of you like to share?"

"I believe a person is still entitled to his privacy, is he not, Minerva?" growls Snape.

I glance at him. He's angry about something, but I don't understand why. I then notice the Ministry addressed envelope is still on the table in front of him. However, he is glaring at a badly yellowed letter in his hands as if he wishes it would just disappear. He then angrily throws it down onto the table, which somehow ends up sending the letter my way. His dark eyes catch mine as it lands in front of me, and we just stare at each other for a few moments.

I am desperately trying not to look down at the letter, but my curiosity takes over. I glance down at the letter and then glance back at him. The letter is from his mother. I silently fold the letter back up and hand it back to him. He instantly snatches the letter from me before shaking his head angrily. I watch him stuff the letter back into the envelope before violently shoving it into the inner pocket of his robes. I can't understand why he'd be so angry with me over it.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Potter, I'm not angry with you," he growls before drawing in a deep breath. "I'm not angry with you, Harry," he repeats a bit softer. "Who are your letters from?" I can tell he's trying to make up for losing his temper with me so I respond.

"The Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, and Snuffles," I answer quietly.

"Oh, Sirius wrote you?" Professor Vector exclaims.

My head whips towards her with my mouth dropped. No one is supposed to know about Sirius. She only rolls her green eyes at me before shaking her head in amusement. Her light-brown curls bounce freely against her shoulders.

"As if we didn't notice you strangely receiving mail after Sirius escaped," she drawls. "How thick do you think we are, Mr. Potter? Oh, and then there's the fact that Mr. Weasley's rat strangely disappeared around the same time that Sirius escaped. Yes, well, it isn't that hard to figure the rest out for ourselves."

"You mean, you know?" I ask before glancing at all the professors. "You all know about Sirius?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, we do," Professor Vector says before taking a drink from her goblet. "In fact, I know that he is currently available."

"Oh, dear Merlin, not this again," Professors Sinistra and McGonagall groan.

"I'm just saying that I would not mind dating with Sirius. Granted, I'm sure Azkaban didn't do wonders for his sanity, but he is still extremely handsome. And those tattoos of his—"

"Harry, pay no attention to that loon," Professor Sinistra interrupts with a pained expression.

"Oh, come on, Aura. Like you haven't dated Sirius," Professor Vector drawls.

My mouth drops before I glance at Snape. He looks torn between laughing and growling. Granted, during this summer I have heard Professor Vector reveal things before she should not have said, but this one takes the cake.

"That was only two hours, Septima. I'd hardly call that dating, and I am sure that our dear student here does not want to hear anymore about this," Professor Sinistra hisses.

"Why? We all know that as soon as Snape works up the courage, you're going to be Mr. Potter's stepmother. Personally, I think he needs to know about his soon-to-be adopted parents' sordid histories."

"And, personally, I think you should die . . . slowly, _Septima_," Professor Sinistra sneers in a very Snape-like manner. Her eyes are the darkest that I've ever seen.

"You know about the adoption, too?" I ask softly.

"Well, Albus has been grinning to himself all morning, and there are only two reasons why Aurora would be glowing this morning. Since I know that she was patrolling with me last night, it wasn't hard to narrow it down. Plus, if you add in the quaint fact that Severus and Sirius nearly hexed each other the other day, Severus adopting you is the only plausible answer."

"Oh," I say quietly.

"Wonderful, Vector, perhaps you would like to divulge the headmaster's secret while you're at it too?" Snape drawls with a low growl. "I'm sure Harry would just love to hear that secret."

My eyes glance at Snape and then to Dumbledore. The headmaster meets my gaze before shaking his head slowly. He still looks rather amused strangely enough.

"Nonsense, my boy, I have no secrets. If Harry wishes to know that particular fact, then all he must do is ask. After all, I doubt it is much of a secret. I am fairly obvious at times."

"Um, that's all right, sir," I reply. This whole morning is so odd.

"Ah, yes, before I forget again, congratulations, Harry. It is always a wonderful feeling to know that you are a part of a family and loved." Dumbledore then sighs contently before grabbing a letter from his stack and reading it.

I take it back. This whole morning is beyond odd. It's just plain weird. I then glance at Snape and notice him opening the Ministry letter. He quietly hands me the certificate of adoption, but continues to read a letter that someone has enclosed. I watch his eyes narrow before he glances at me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No," he replies before handing me the letter to read.

_Dear Severus Tobias Prince:_

_It has recently come to my attention that you have recently filed paperwork with us to adopt a child. One of my employees brought your petition of adoption to me. I must say that in all my years at the Ministry, I have never seen such a filthy defiled petition of adoption as the one that we have received from you. Merlin, have mercy on that child you have adopted. Quite honestly, I'm surprised either of you bothered to send it in to us. While I will not even hazard a guess as to why the document was so badly burned, I can only suggest that from now on you treat all official Ministry documents with the respect they deserve or you will face our severe consequences._

_As I can see from the address enclosed on the envelope, you reside at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While I am sure that under the direction of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore you are used to sending such disgraces, one would hope that you would take better care of this document than you did with this one. Honestly, you should be ashamed of yourself for burning such an esteemed document._

_If you ever chose to adopt another child, Merlin forbid, do not burn it before sending to us. We need no more of your hostility. We at the Ministry are doing nothing to receive such disrespect from you and your school. In fact, if you and your school continue this hostility, you will force us at the Ministry to take action against the severe falling of standards that we have seen thus far from Hogwarts. Once again, Merlin, have mercy on that poor child you have adopted._

_Sincerely,_

_Dolores J. Umbridge_

_Madam Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic_

I glance at Snape and notice his look. I then look back at the letter. Shouldn't Snape be mad at this Umbridge lady for insinuating that he burned it on purpose? I then glance back to Snape. He doesn't look at all angry about this letter.

"Why does she think Hogwarts is disrespecting the Ministry by our petition being burnt?"

"Because she's an imbecile," Snape drawls. "She'll attempt to misconstrue anything related to Hogwarts so that it makes the Ministry look better."

"Ah, did our esteemed Undersecretary write us yet again, Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster, she has. She believes that you are still attempting to overthrow the Ministry."

"Hmm . . . there are days where I wish it were true. I presume that the Ministry did in fact still accept your petition for adoption."

"It has."

"Then there is some good news at least." Dumbledore glances towards me before smiling. "I fear next term will be rather interesting if our dear Minister has his way. Luckily, we have the entire summer before then, though. If you'll excuse me," he says before standing up and walking out of the Great Hall.

Glancing at my certificate, I think Snape's right. Strangely, I do want to show it off to everyone.


	20. Typical Tuesday Portrait, Letters, Essay

**Typical Tuesday: Family Portrait, Letters, and Punishment Essay**

It is not until dinner that I think about my letters. The rest of my day hasn't been as strange as breakfast. In fact, it actually was a rather normal day for me. Well, except for Malfoy, but I'm trying not to think about him. Honestly, I don't understand why he'd just suddenly start being nice to me. He even apologized for telling Professor Sinistra about my stupid plan to get the Sword of Slytherin. Where are his self-preservation skills?

"Mr. Potter, might I see you in the sitting room for a moment?"

I glance towards my door before sighing. I've been secluded in my room ever since I finished my essays for my classes. I slowly walk out and towards the sitting room. Snape doesn't look happy. I then sigh. Why can't I call the man Dad? I wanted a dad. He said that it was all right if I called him Dad. Why do I keep calling him and thinking of him as Snape then?

"Is something wrong?" I ask quietly.

"I meant to inform you of my decision this morning, but with the…events, I could not. Sit," he says motioning towards the couch, which I do. "As I have mentioned to you numerous times already, I do not believe in corporal punishment."

"I know."

"Therefore, as you heard at breakfast, I am dueling Professor Sinistra tonight."

"Yeah, I know." I then sigh softly. "I guess I can't go, right?" He curtly nods. "I understand."

"You will also write me an essay detailing what you mean to others." My eyes widen.

"You're joking, right?"

"I hardly ever joke, Harry," he replies. "I expect the essay in my hands tomorrow morning."

"Fine," I grudgingly sigh. "How late are you going to be tonight?" I don't know why I ask it.

"The duel should last about an hour, but it is my night to patrol." I nod before sighing. "I realize that you believe writing an essay is a rather idiotic punishment, but I wish for you to understand how your actions affect others." I glance away from him. "Detail everyone, Harry, not just your friends."

"I get it, Dad," I mumble, not realizing that I called him Dad for the second time. He then leaves.

Shaking my head, I walk back to my room and grab Ron's letter. I don't know why I'm so angry. I deserve this punishment. I know that I do. I disobeyed Snape just so I could do what…be even more famous than I was? Sometimes I'm so pathetic.

_Harry,_

_So…ever since you told me about Snape and Sinistra, well, I've been thinking some things. I mean, I know my brothers said something about 'Uniting Slytherin' and all that. But do you think it might happen? That'd be so wicked if it were true. Could you imagine the look on Malfoy's face? After all, we both remember how Sinistra wiped Malfoy's smile clean off his face our third-year. Oh, by the way, I'm supposed to ask how long you think they've been together because my brothers and I have been talking about it, and well, it does explain Snape's strangeness somewhat this year._

_Okay, so, Mum and Dad told me that Snape's planning to adopt you. I know that you probably wrote me some letter asking me not to be mad at you. Well, mate, I'm not mad. Actually, I'm happy for you. While I still think it'd be cooler if we were brothers, we'll still be brothers even if Snape's your dad now. That's what best friends do. You've wanted a family for a long time, and if he gives you that, then who am I to complain? We might even get the House cup now with him being your dad. Surely, he's not going to take points from his son. I mean, even he isn't that big of a git. Am I right? Well, I have to go, but really, Harry, I'm not mad. Really, I am happy for you._

_Talk to you later_

_RW_

I sigh before smiling. Leave it to Ron to cheer me up. I then toss his letter off to the side and grab my letter from the twins. As I open it, I immediately burst out laughing at the various drawings of Professor Sinistra and Snap—Dad…he's my dad now. I really have to start calling him dad. Even Ron thinks of him as my dad. This is so ridiculous. It's just one stupid word.

The first picture is of the Astronomy Tower with two figures at the very top of it. I can just make out S—Dad's billowing black robes. My smile widens as I notice Professor Sinistra's figure. In the picture, she's staring at the stars while S—Dad's staring at her. It's a rather sweet looking picture.

The second picture is similar in setting. However, Dad's on one knee now holding Professor Sinistra's hand. I then laugh as I notice how the twins drew Dad. I can definitely see the hesitation and awkwardness in Dad's eyes as he stares at her. At the very bottom of the drawing, Fred or George has written 'Slytherin United.' Staring at this picture, I feel like I'm actually seeing it in real life. However, I then move onto the last picture they've included.

This picture appears to be of Dad's and Professor Sinistra's wedding in the Great Hall. Seriously, I'm starting to wonder about the twins with the amount of effort they put in these drawings. Every professor is in it, and the headmaster appears to be officiating. Professor Sinistra is in a lovely white dress, while Dad's in black robes as always. I can make out the Weasley family, Hermione, Neville, and others. The twins even drew my parents into it. My mum's in a very beautiful crimson dress and my dad's wearing brilliant dark blue robes. With a strange glow surrounding them, they both look happy as they're staring at Dad and Professor Sinistra. However, strangely enough, I can't find myself in the picture. I peer at it closer, thinking that I just have to be in there somewhere. I mean, Draco Malfoy, the big prat himself, is in the picture. I just have to be in there somewhere.

Suddenly, the picture starts to move as if it is one of the moving portraits from the grand staircase. I watch myself in the picture walk towards Professor Sinistra before she wraps her arms around me in a sort of maternally way. My chest aches at the sight, especially when Dad puts an arm around me. It looks like… Dad's not smiling, but then again he never does. Professor Sinistra definitely is smiling enough for the both of us, and I look…happy. A few moments later, the following words slowly appear at the bottom of the portrait, "Hope you get that family you've dreamt of, Harry."

"I do, too, guys," I whisper. I then inhale deeply. I've put off writing my essay long enough. I grab a spare bit of parchment from my end table and walk out of my bedroom towards the sitting room. Something I've learned is that I become distracted easily. If I'm truly going to write that essay Dad wants, then I know I have to do it far from the temptation of my friends. I take a seat on the couch and quickly fold my legs underneath me in efforts to become comfortable. My quill dips into the inkwell that's on the coffee table before scratching the parchment just barely. I smile thinking back to the numerous scolding remarks Dad gave me about my handwriting. I now write with a sort of elegance, but it still has that familiar jerkiness to it. I know what Dad wants from me, brutal honesty. I can give him that, but it might not be what he wants in the end.

_What I Mean To Others_

_To ninety-nine percent of the Wizarding population, they see me as this sort of savior child. They think that when I was a baby I defeated one of the darkest wizards in the history of our world. Since his return, all of those people who held me up in such high esteem then now expect me to do it again. They all think I have some sort of hidden power, but I don't._

_To my cousin Dudley, I was a punching bag that he just couldn't resist to torment. He loved getting me into trouble with my aunt and uncle because they'd reward him. I was the hated freak, and he was their precious child that could do no wrong in their eyes._

_Aunt Petunia thought of me as the freakish offspring of her horrid sister and brother-in-law. I never knew until Hagrid came how badly she hated Mum. She was jealous of Mum because their parents thought Mum was perfect. She took that jealousy and rage out on me by ordering me around like a house elf. Clean this or clean that she'd order…as if she couldn't pick up her own damn house herself. Why would she do that, though, when she has her freakish nephew to do that?_

_To my uncle Vernon, I was a thing he could take his temper out on. It truly didn't matter if Dudley broke the telly or him, and it really didn't matter if I did finish all of my chores before he came home. I was still the one he beat or took a belt to in the end. He once told me that the reason he beat me was to beat the freakiness out of me. Then again, he was also the same man who told me once that I enjoyed our little times together because I loved pain. For the longest time, he was my dark wizard that I had to fight, and I couldn't even defeat him._

_To the headmaster, I'm just an innocent young boy who happens to have bad things happen to him. This frustrates me more than you'll ever know. I can still remember the look of extreme sadness on his face when he brought me to you in the middle of a storming night. I can remember how he apologizes to me repeatedly for thinking that no one could get to me there and that I'd be safe with the Dursleys. I can remember how he sought absolution for leaving me there all those years, but he didn't know the truth. I'm quite certain that no one knows what the Dursleys did to me. He just had his suspicions. Since that madman who killed my parents had his followers try to kidnap me out of the Dursley residence, I obviously couldn't go back there so logically he had to give me to you._

_To Professor McGonagall, I think she thinks that I'm her last hope to beat you and Slytherin. While I love playing Quidditch, looking back on everything now I just can't help but wonder why she allowed me to play it at such a young age. She tries to treat me as a child as the headmaster does. She looks at me with those same eyes of pity that I've seen ever since I attended Hogwarts. Sometimes, I think that when she looks at me, she sees my parents, not me. She never mentions it, but then no one ever does. Ever since I attended this school, everyone upon first meeting comments how much I look like my father or how my eyes are so like my mother's. For years, I liked it…until I realized that people were trying to live their pasts through me._

_To Professor Flitwick, I'm a famous hero. During our first class actually, he fell off his stack of books because of how excited he was to meet me. Granted, he's calmed down through the years, but I can still see the excitement in his eyes. I don't blame him for this, though. I understand. I supposedly defeated a very dark wizard when I was a baby. If they weren't gawking at me, I'd be excited too._

_Professor Sinistra is another one that is hard to figure out. This past summer she has acted very motherly with me, and I have to admit that I love it. I don't know if that's because of her feelings for you, though, or if she is just being nice to me._

_To Hagrid, he thinks of me as a hero, but also as a young man. He understands me better than most people do. He tries to brighten my day if I'm not having a good day. He thinks of me as his friend, which I like to think that I am. I don't know what I would do if Hagrid wasn't here at Hogwarts. He was my first connection to the Wizarding world, and that just tends to stick with you._

_I mean to the Weasleys a young man who was the son of their dead friends and a friend to their youngest son. I can't decide if they pity me, but I think they do care a great deal for me, though. Mrs. Weasley knits these sweaters for me that look kind of odd and hideous, but I love them to do death because she makes them with love and I know it. She does love me, and I'm sure Mr. Weasley does too._

_To Remus and Sirius, I'm their connection to my parents. I don't mention it to him, but Sirius has called me James before. I didn't think anything of it at first, but it hurts me, though. I'm not my dad. I tried so hard to prove that to you, but even Sirius thinks it. Remus was the first person ever to mention my mother to me. He told me how lovely she was and how much people loved her. He taught me how to cast my first Patronus, and he really was an awesome defense professor. But I can see in his eyes that he badly misses my parents. He tries to hide it, but I can see it in his eyes._

_To Ron and Hermione, I mean a great deal to them because we're best friends. We have been ever since that day the troll entered the lavatory and tried to kill Hermione. Ron, however, does get jealous of me sometimes because people give me things and he has to earn them. I think that he understands that I would do anything to have a normal life just once. Hermione sometimes gets angry with me because I don't take things as seriously as she does, but I think she knows that I'm just trying to keep myself above the water of dread that follows my life._

_This leaves me to deal with one last person, you. When we first met each other, I'd say that what I meant to you was the same as what I mean to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. You wanted to take your revenge against my father out on me. We hated each other. That was no secret. You destroyed several of the potions I brew out of pure spite and then mocked me for it later so that the Slytherins would have a laugh. You'd breathe down my neck as I brew just trying to make me screw up so you had yet another reason to ridicule me. I guess there's still a lot of anger in me over those years. However, none of that matters anymore, though. I know the truth now._

_I remember the look in your eyes when the headmaster and I showed up in the middle of the night in a fierce thunderstorm. Anger was the first emotion. Then annoyance came before pure shock about my state. The headmaster informed you that Death Eaters had somehow managed to break the blood wards, and you only nodded. You allowed us into your home. You kept your eyes on me the entire time, and it unsettled me greatly. I didn't understand why you were staring at me like that. At first, I thought that you thought I deserved my wounds, but that wasn't it. You said nothing as the headmaster told you that he would draw up the papers so you could have custody of me. You just kept staring at me._

_Then the headmaster left, telling me that everything would be fine now. I remember how I thought the moment he left that you'd kill me. I remember how I forced myself to remain calm as I waited for you to kill me, but nothing. Instead, you conjured a bowl full of water and a washcloth to wash my wounds. I remember feeling extremely numb as you healed me without a word, and how incredibly safe I felt later as I screamed into your shoulder as you held me after I relived my experience._

_Somehow, during our past year together we grew close. You must have realized at some point that I was not my father, and that night might have been it. So now, what I mean to you isn't a person to take your anger out on, but a person you love. I might be overstepping my bounds with that declaration, but my assumption is because you adopted me. Right now, what I mean to you…is a son._

_So in efforts to make some sense of things, to the majority of people, I mean hope to them. Hope that one day that HE will be gone and that life will return to some form of normalcy. However, to you, I mean a chance to reclaim something that you thought you lost. It's arrogant to think this, but I think that if something happened to me that I'd devastate a lot of people like Ron and his family, Hermione, Professor Sinistra, the headmaster, the entire Wizarding World, but most especially you, Dad. And I'm sorry that I don't think before I act. I should just be glad that I have you and leave it at that._

_All my life I wanted a family, and you've been giving me one all this time. I just was too blind to see it. You probably were angry with me disobeying, but I think you were mostly angry that I put myself in danger again. So far, I've had one near-death experience you've saved me from each year. Our first year, you saved me as my broom tried to throw me off when Professor Quirrell jinxed it. Our second year, you scolded Ron and me for flying a car into the Whomping Willow and later after the Chamber fiasco. Our third year, you stepped in front of me when Lupin transformed into a werewolf in efforts to shield me. I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks. I need someone who isn't afraid to discipline me because he thinks I'll break. I need someone who doesn't think of me as a savior for our world. I need someone to protect me from time to time. I need someone like you, and I'm glad I have you, Dad._


	21. Dad

**A/N: **Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. Enjoy. :)

**Dad**

It has been three days since I gave Dad my essay, and he hasn't spoken a word to me about it. Of course, I haven't really seen him all that much either, though. I had woken up that following morning on the couch to him grumbling as he walked into our rooms. I instantly handed the essay to him, but he tossed it aside and thanked me before retreating to his bedroom. Later that day, he cancelled our Astronomy class by having Malfoy deliver a note to me. In fact, I haven't had Astronomy since Tuesday, and it's now Friday.

I've spoken to Professor Sinistra about Dad. She keeps repeating to me that he just has some things working on him, but that he'll be back to his usual self soon. I can see it at breakfast, though. She takes quick glances at him, which he doesn't seem to notice. She's worried, but I can't tell if she's worried about Dad or the same that's worrying all the professors.

When I wake up this morning, I immediately go to check on Dad. It's just become a habit of mine. His bed is empty, though, and I can tell he didn't sleep in it again. I quickly duck my head into his private lab in our rooms. Again, he's not there. I then dress and check his office and classroom. Both rooms are empty. Sighing, I slowly drag myself up to the Great Hall for breakfast, thinking that he might have gone there. I'm disappointed once more as I notice that he's the only professor missing.

"Morning, Harry," Professor Sinistra says with a faint smile. I only nod and take my usual seat. I can see the hurt in her eyes. At least I think it's hurt. "Severus isn't up yet, is he?"

"I haven't seen him," I respond quietly. A few minutes later, I draw in a steadying breath and catch her gaze. "I've looked everywhere for him, Professor."

"Obviously not everywhere, Harry," drawls Dad as he takes his seat with a familiar wince.

"You two dueled again last night?" I squawk, glancing at Professor Sinistra with accusing eyes. That would make their fourth duel this week, judging by how Dad walks with a limp and how blood covers him whenever I see him now.

"Cease your foolish glare at once," he hisses. He then glares at me before angrily shaking his head. "I do not appreciate your insinuations, Harry. If you must know, though, my injuries are not a result of a duel with her." My eyes instantly narrow. "That is all you will get from me. Now apologize for your atrocious behavior this morning."

"Severus, it's all right. I understand. Harry's just concerned about you. Really, everything is fine," Professor Sinistra says before trying to grab Dad's hand. He recoils from her touch, though.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I'm surprised at how easily the word slides off my tongue now. Then again, he has left me alone so I've had lots of time to practice saying it. If I weren't so worried about him, I might have smiled. I nearly flinch when he yanks a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ out of his robes and throws it on the table in disgust.

"This, this is what's wrong," he snarls pointing a finger at the paper.

My eyes widen at the headline and subsequent picture underneath. "Massacre in Devington" appears in big bold letters at the top of the paper. I then turn away as I see the mangled bodies in the picture. Slowly, I glance at Dad and notice him angrily rubbing his left forearm.

"Oh, those poor souls," one of the professors says next to me.

"It's the third night in a row, Albus," Dad growls glaring at the paper. "There doesn't seem to be a pattern or reason for all these deaths."

"Yes, I have also noticed that," the headmaster remarks quietly.

"Was it him? The one who killed my parents?" softly I ask not having the courage to say the name. Dad's eyes flicker to me before they darken. The look he gives me instantly makes me feel sick.

"What do you think?" he replies coldly. "Of course it's him. It's ALWAYS HIM!" he roars.

"Severus, you will control yourself now!" Professor Sinistra snarls after seeing my unintentional flinch at the sound of anger in Dad's voice.

I catch his glare instantly at her, but Professor Sinistra doesn't even react to it. Slowly, Dad releases a breath before glancing at me. He then turns away and massages his temples, which I know means he has a massive headache now. He shields his face from me before growling behind his hands.

"I apologize, Harry," Dad says a few seconds later. He sounds worn out now.

"It's all right," I reply glancing at my plate full of food.

"No. No, it's not 'all right,' Harry. I should not have lost my temper with you." Dad then glances at me before sighing again. "I have not been sleeping lately, which I'm sure you've noticed." I don't respond. After all, it wouldn't be bright of me if I just blurted to all of my professors that I continuously checked my dad's bed at night to see if I just happened to miss him walking into our rooms. It also wouldn't be bright of me to mention that Wednesday night into Thursday I slept in his bed since I had not seen him at all Wednesday. "It is no excuse, though, for my atrocious behavior."

I see him try to manage a weak smirk, but I can still see the anger in his eyes. I know he's not directing his anger at me, though. I know that I sometimes feel helpless reading about these attacks in the paper. Silently, I wonder if Dad feels helpless too.

"In lieu of the tragic events of these past few days, perhaps it'd be best if I cancelled classes for today," the headmaster suddenly speaks up saying. He catches us all off guard. "I'm certain that we are not the only ones in this castle feeling the strain." He then glances at me before smiling somberly. "Perhaps you could get some flying in before the storm rolls in, Harry," he suggests.

My eyes narrow on the headmaster. I have wanted to go flying, but I just want to stay close to Dad right now. If this is another of those adults' ways of trying to get children out of the room, then he's going to find out I can be very stubborn when I want to be. Then again, he did add that kooky thing about a storm rolling in. I glance at the windows. It's sunny outside and looks like it's going to be another amazing summer day.

"I kind of would like to stay with Dad today, Professor," I say quietly.

"Harry, go fly," Dad replies tiredly. At the sight of my large eyes, he shakes his head with mild amusement. "As you already witnessed this morning, I'm not in the greatest of moods. I'll likely just sleep with my day off."

"But, Dad—"

"Harry, do as I say," he responds evenly. He then glances at me and shakes his head. "I'll join you outside later after I get some rest."

"Have I done something wrong?" I ask quietly.

"You have not, Harry, unless there is something you'd like to admit to?" When I shake my head, he nods curtly at me. "I thought not."

"Was it my essay then?"

"No, Harry, this has nothing to do with your essay. Is that what you've been thinking? That I've been avoiding you since you gave it to me?"

I can feel all of my professors' eyes on me so I shake my head slowly. After all, what am I going to say? Yeah, Dad, that's exactly what I thought. I thought that you read my essay and decided that I'm too broken for you. So you decided that it'd be better if you hid from me these past few days so that I don't know that you're regretting adopting me. Yeah, he'd surely deny my thoughts outright.

"Harry, look at me." Slowly, I do as he asks. His dark eyes glance towards Dumbledore briefly before resting on me again. "I assure you that I have not been avoiding you. And if I could, I would have rather been with you than where I was."

"But where were you?"

"I cannot tell you that, Harry," he instantly responds. "You must take my word for it. I was not avoiding you, Harry, nor would I ever." He then reaches into his robes and pulls out a rolled up parchment. He hands it out to me, which I take with a questioning look. "Well, it was only reasonable I would respond to your essay."

"You wrote me a response?" I ask in pure disbelief.

"I believe I just stated that, Harry."

"But why?" quietly I ask.

"Since I knew that there was a very high likelihood that you'd react this way due to my frequent absences this past week, I decided to use my time this morning to write you a response."

"But you weren't in our rooms this morning."

"You are correct. I was not." I narrow my eyes trying to get my answer. "Even if I wanted to tell you, I could not, Harry."

"Something's going on." I then glance around at the table and notice most of the professors have returned to their breakfast. "And you're all involved, aren't you? What is it? Please. What's going on? Does it have something to do with all these attacks? Are all of you planning something to defeat Him?"

"Enough," Dad says with a stern look.

"I need to know, though!"

"No. You don't. You are fourteen years old, Harry. You do not need to know every little detail of what is going on in the world. Just focus on your studies."

"But—"

"Harry, do as I say now," commands Dad. He then sighs and stands up. There isn't anger in his moves, but mostly frustration. "If you'll excuse me, Headmaster," he says politely.

"Of course, Severus," Dumbledore responds with a slight bow of his head.

I watch Dad quietly limp back out of the Great Hall. I shake my head feeling as if my day is truly going to suck now. I don't understand it. Why is he always leaving? I can understand that he's tired, but he could have at least let me spend the day with him.

I then feel Professor Sinistra's dark eyes on me. She's been trying to cheer me up lately. Just yesterday during my scheduled Astronomy class, she took time to help me study for several of my classes. Later, we went down to the kitchens for some butterbeer and ice cream. Of course, I don't know if I'm right if it's for me that she trying to cheer up or herself. I only nod at her, though, and untie the green ribbon around Dad's response. I have to admit that I am rather curious as to what his response is. Most of the things I get from Dad are "Finish your homework," "Astronomy's cancelled for this evening," and my personal favorite "Detention at 7 this evening."

Almost immediately, my eyes widen at how long his response is. I had thought that it'd just be a few lines, not this. It's practically a book. Spots of red smudge with the familiar green ink, which makes my stomach lurch slightly. It doesn't take a Ravenclaw to figure out the red smudges are spots where his blood smeared into the parchment. This response only makes me more nervous and fearful for Dad. He's keeping something big from me, and I can only guess that it involves Him.


	22. Response Essay

**Response Essay**

I draw in a deep breath before I start to read Dad's response. I mean, I've already figured out just by the blood smears on the parchment that he was hurt while writing this response. My imagination fills me with various scenarios with each one being grizzlier than the last.

_Harry,_

_With your first assumption about the Wizarding population, you indirectly prove that they are ignorant imbeciles who should be in St. Mungo's for suffering from lack of brains. Unfortunately, you are correct, though. They all believe that ridiculous farce that you must be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. This preposterous thought, however, will only end up in your death if you believe it for even a moment. You are only a fourteen-year-old who can barely pass his classes. Let alone defeat a fully-grown wizard who knows more spells than you know Quidditch moves. Furthermore, I will believe it when I see about this travesty of you having some hidden power that will allow you to defeat him. The only hidden power that I currently know you have is your ability to give me a heart failure with your outlandish stunts. Between you and Sinistra, I don't know which one of you will kill me first._

_In response to you being a savior, it only shows further proof that they are complete morons. You lost both of your parents to the Dark Lord. Why he was unable to kill you is still a mystery. In my opinion, though, I believe you lived not to be a savior to the entire population, but a reminder that there are individuals out there that will stop at nothing to kill anything that stands in their way. You are also a testament to sheer dumb luck. You were not the only child the Dark Lord ever tried to kill. You just were the only child who did not die. That is luck, not a demonstration of your savior abilities. The definition of a savior is someone who rescues somebody or something from harm or danger. The only time you were ever a savior would be your second year with Miss Weasley when you saved her from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, but even then, it is a stretch._

_It seems that I misdirected my prior assumptions of you living in luxury from your cousin. You have never been a freak, though. What that cousin of yours did…he is by no means a precious child. You are the precious child, Harry, that we foolishly entrusted your care to your horrific relatives._

_In response to that spiteful woman you unfortunately had to live with, her treatment of you does not surprise me in the slightest. When your grandparents learned that your mother was a witch, they openly were rather proud of her being as such. To them, being a witch was the best thing in life. You are correct, unfortunately, that she became jealous and bitter over your mother. They never truly ever repaired that rift between one another, but it was not for lack of your mother trying. Petunia Evans, however, has always been a malicious spiteful bitch. To treat you as a house elf, though, just shows how horrid the woman is for not appreciating you. I believe the headmaster thought that she would get over her anger about your mother and raise you as she would raise her own son. Of course, the old shrew couldn't even do that right. I have a deeper appreciation for you now, Harry, for having put up with that hag for so long without hexing her to pieces. I would not have lasted as long as you did._

_When I read your next paragraph, I desperately wanted to hunt down this Vernon Dursley and curse the man a thousand times over. To beat a child is the epitome of evil. A child is something to cherish, not to beat. To tell you that he was beating the freakiness out of you… That man is in need of a beating if he believes that horrific thought of his. You cannot beat anything out of a child, except his will to defend himself. Then later to tell you that you enjoyed it because you love pain… If I were not as loyal as I am to Albus Dumbledore, I would hunt that Dursley down and use my nastiest curse on him. If he begged me to stop, I would only make him feel ten times more pain. However, I am unfortunately loyal to Albus Dumbledore so no amount of my hatred and itching ability to make the monster pay for hurting you will ever help. I want you to know this, Harry. Even though you have an exceptional talent with spells, I do not consider you weak for not using your magic to punish him for what he did. So do not ever consider yourself weak, Harry. You were a child. No one should consider you weak because you were unable to defend yourself against a fully-grown Muggle that should have loved you, not beat you. Vernon Dursley was the freak, Harry, not you. To take a belt to a child…to inflict bodily harm on a child, especially a child like you proves that he was a monster. If you wish it, I will speak with the headmaster about bringing charges upon Dursley for his abuse of you. OUR laws would bind him, and I assure you that Vernon Dursley would not receive a light penalty by any means._

_I wish to reiterate that you are never alone, Harry. You are not the only child who had a person entrusted with a child that beat him. My own bastard father did the same with me. I am sure the beatings were for the same reason Dursley gave you. Like Dursley, my father was a Muggle. He hated magic so whenever I used it near him, he would attempt the same thing as Dursley. There came a point once when I thought I deserved the beatings. If it were not for your mother, I would perhaps not be alive today._

_I remember that night when the headmaster brought you to me. I also remember that look on his face, but you must understand. Albus Dumbledore would not have left you there had he known what the Dursleys did to you. He loves you, Harry. Perhaps more than you will ever know. His seeking of absolution was only in reference to him believing that the blood wards would not allow the Death Eaters to reach you. He would have removed you if there were suspicions of abuse. You are his Golden Boy, Harry. He would not have left you there. One of his many faults is that he cares so much and believes the best in people. He believed the best in the Dursleys when there is nothing but hatred in those monsters, and I am sure that I need not mention how much he cares for you._

_Minerva may think that you are her one shot, but she would not risk your life over a game of Quidditch. I promise you that, Harry. In fact, while you may not know this, both she and I gave speeches to our older students on our teams not to play as rough as past years during your first year of playing Quidditch. In reference to why they allowed you to play so young, I also agree that I see no point in allowing it, but you have been relatively safe for the most part. It also has provided you with a way to connect with your father in a way that no amount of stories could ever make up for, Harry. While it pains me to admit it, you would have given James a run for his galleons with your ability to fly. And I am certain that if he were still alive, he would be extremely proud of you, Harry. Over the years, I have been at the receiving end of numerous lectures from her over my treatment of you, so do not misinterpret the look she gives you. I learned a long time ago that her look is not of pity, but of love. She loves you, Harry, and cares very deeply for you as if you were her grandson. She has given me that same look since I started working here, but I believe in my case it is more motherly. I assure you that it is not pity she feels for you, but love. She loves you and I know she would never let Quidditch override that._

_In response to Filius, there were numerous teachers here who became overly excited about you coming to Hogwarts. It really was rather sickening to watch. Therefore, I am not surprised to hear about his behavior towards you on your first meeting. Filius Flitwick is a championed dueler, though, so it perhaps would be the equivalent if you ever met a famous Quidditch hero of yours. If you have an issue with his excitement, though, then inform him. He perhaps does not even realize what he is doing._

_You are not the only one that has difficulty in trying to ascertain what drives Aurora. Since the start of this summer, I have also noticed her maternal actions towards you. I am glad that you like the attention she gives you and that you do not try to shy away from it. She can give you something that I am unable to do. In response to your questioning of her motives, I would say that it is not because of her feelings for me that she acts that way._

_Hagrid understands most people better than they understand themselves. It is one of his many good qualities. I shudder to think what would happen if Hagrid for some reason ever was away for a long time from Hogwarts. I believe you said your second year to him that Hogwarts wouldn't be Hogwarts without him. I second that thought of yours._

_If Molly Weasley ever read your essay, you perhaps would have a sore backside for suggesting that she only cares for you because she pities you for the loss of your parents. That woman would still love you even if James and Lily were still alive. She is full of love, Harry, so do not ever assume that she pities you. I have seen the sweaters you've spoken of, and I assure you that she will continue to make you sweaters until you die of old age, Harry. You are an honorary Weasley, I believe. In fact, after I received custody of you, I had to explain my intentions to them. It was not Arthur who wished me to explain myself but Molly. She is fiercely protective of those she loves, and she believed that my receiving custody of you would be the worst thing imaginable given our past histories together. However, it is my understanding now that she has come to see that she was wrong in her first thought._

_While you are correct in your belief that you are their last connection to your parents, remember that you are also my last connection to your parents, namely your mother. I do not believe I need to inform you of this, but Azkaban does not do wonders for a person's sanity. Black's error of calling you James is perhaps only a side effect of all those years. I am sure that Black does not even realize that he called you James, and if you informed him of it, he would be beside himself. Without a doubt, I am certain that Black does not wish you were James or that he even thinks that you are like James. You have taught me that you are your own person._

_I did not know that Lupin taught you how to cast a Patronus. Given how badly the Dementors affect you, it is understandable that he would, though. I do, however, agree with you that compared to the other idiots we've had in the past that Lupin was the least moronic of them. There are numerous people who miss your parents. I myself miss your mother greatly, so do not be upset with him for what he tries to hide from you. Lupin only wishes you the best, and like your godfather, Lupin loves you._

_I have never told you this. Had things been different and you would have been my son during that incident in the lavatory with the troll, though, I would have given you the lecture of a lifetime for that stupid ridiculous harebrained attempt of yours. Your first year nearly killed me with how many moronic suicidal attempts you had. Some day __you will admit__ to me __the truth__ of what really happened because even I am not that thick to think that Granger went after a fully-grown mountain troll because she read about them. In response to Mr. Weasley being jealous of you, by your statement you yourself have stated the reason as to why he would be jealous. However, he is only a young man such as you are. It is just the nature of adolescent males to be jealous of others. It is nothing personal, though. With Miss Granger, however, I can see her point of being angry with you sometimes. She is rather practical, while you and Weasley must always be the class clowns. With your friends, you have a rather strange bond, which is the reason you stay above the water of dread, not because of your foolish behavior._

_As much as it pains me to admit it, you are correct. I did use my petty childhood grudge against you at first. I also did intentionally destroy your potions, but not for the reason you mentioned. It was never for my Slytherins that I debased you. It was solely for my benefit. My actions also helped my cover of not caring about you. You are not the only student I tortured, though. I understand that my actions made you nervous and perhaps were the reason for your inability to brew properly. I see that now with how you've excelled with Professor Vector. I sincerely apologize, Harry, for all that and more._

_Since you explicitly stated the events, I believe I need to explain my actions that night. I was angry that someone had knocked at my door at 1:30 in the morning. My annoyance referred to the fact that you and the headmaster were the culprits. Two people that I had hoped I would be far from for the summer vacation. You are correct, though. I was shocked when I saw you in the quick flash of light from the storm. I remember that night clearly. I remember the broken nose, the dark bruises to your face, and the blood streaming out of the deep laceration to your left temple. I remember that look of defeat in your eyes and surrender, and that shocked the hell out of me to see that look on your face. I stared at you trying to figure out what had happened to make you look like that. I barely listened to a word Albus said that night. I did not even hear him when he gave me custody of you. And let us get this straight here and now. I __never__ would think you deserved your wounds. I __never__ would ever think you deserved to be hurt. No matter what you did, Harry, I would __never__ think that._

_Your fear of my killing you did not even register in my mind that night. I did not notice you calm yourself. However, I do remember washing the blood from your face. I do remember how you never winced once as I scrubbed the dried blood off. I thought I had lost you that night. That you lost your ability to fight and that all my hopes of making good on my promise to your mother were gone. When you screamed, though, I knew that you were still there…that there still was hope…for us. I did not know what to do as your emotions controlled you. I did not know how to help you, and that scared me more than you will ever know. You are correct in your assumption that I realized you were not James that night. James never would have broken down in front of me like that or anyone else. He would have kept it in and allowed it to consume him until he would see me again and use me as his outlet._

_You do mean to me a son, a son I never would have imagined I'd have. My emotions are hard for me to express. It is partly the reason why I have not asked Aurora to marry me yet. However, your declaration is sound, Harry. I do care greatly for you, and I would not have adopted you if I did not feel something towards you as a father would to a son. You are also correct that we'd all be devastated if we lost you so learn from your mistakes and do not attempt them again. I am as pleased as you are, Harry._

_Severus Snape_

_**A/N:**_ Next chapter entails Harry's free day...a little flying, game of Quidditch with the boys, a mud war, oh, and what's this about Snape asking a certain question? :D


	23. Free Day

**Free Day**

As soon as I finish reading the letter, I carefully set it back into the envelope and glance towards Professor Sinistra. She's staring at me with a soft somber smile as if she knows all about the letter. However, I'm rather certain that she doesn't know that it has blood smears. Otherwise, I'm rather convinced that Dad would be dealing with her right now.

"Harry," she quietly says. "Are you all right?"

I nod in response before glancing back at Dad's response. I know he's hiding something from me. I just know he is. I can't tell if it's to protect me, though. All throughout my life, I've had adults try to hide things from me. The Dursleys hid the fact that Voldemort murdered my parents. Dumbledore continuously hides secrets from me year after year. I don't know if I can handle Dad holding back information from me. We're supposed to be a family now. Doesn't a family tell all their secrets to one another for support or something?

"How about you and I go outside for a little fresh air this morning?"

I glance towards Professor Sinistra and open my mouth to speak. She, however, interrupts me before I can. I guess I can understand it, though. I am turning down a perfectly good day to go flying.

"Severus said he'd join us, Harry, and I'm sure he meant it."

"Sure," I respond quietly. "Let me go get my broom."

"Of course," she says with a brilliant smile. "I'll meet you out at the pitch then, and remember, Harry, that I know just how long it takes to go from Severus's rooms to the grounds. If you're not there, then I'm going to send out search parties. I'm sure Severus would just be thrilled to hear about that."

I shake my head. I know she's joking, but honestly. I then stand up before bowing my head slightly towards her and leaving. Truthfully, I don't really know why I did that just now. It's probably because I've seen Dad do it so many times. I rush out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons.

My journey doesn't take me too long. Salazar glances at me before rolling his eyes and letting me into the rooms. I quickly rush towards my room to grab my broom, but when I see Dad's closed bedroom door, I stop. I don't know why I do it, but I slowly creep down the hall before quietly opening the door. Sure enough, Dad's in his bed. However, he's not asleep yet.

"Checking to see if I was telling the truth about wanting to sleep, Harry?"

"Sorry," I respond glancing down at the floor.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Professor Sinistra and I are going flying." Almost instantly, I hear Dad snort and see him shake his head in amusement.

"I think you're mistaken, Harry. You're the one flying. She's only supervising." At the sight of my eyes narrowing, he clarifies. "There are three things that she's extremely bad at doing. One is walking gracefully, which I'm sure you've noticed. The second is potions, and the last is flying."

"Oh," I respond for the lack of anything better to say.

"I take it you've read my response?"

"Yeah, and…um…I have a question about it." My hand digs into my pants pocket as I shift my weight onto my other foot. "I…um…couldn't help but notice the—"

"The blood smeared into it?" he finishes. When I nod, he inhales deeply. "I cannot give you specific details at this point. Perhaps I never will be able to tell you, but you do not need to worry about me, Harry. I am not taking any unnecessary risks with my life. Too often, adults in your life have abandoned you. I am hoping that I am never one of those adults."

"It's your blood, though, isn't it?"

"Yes. Regretfully, I did not have time to clean myself up before writing my response. However, I knew that it was imperative to write it to you so you'd know that it was not you for the reason of me being frequently absent these past few days. I wrote my response this morning in the Hospital Wing while I was waiting for Pomfrey to release me. She believes that I shall recover quite nicely with rest, though. So there is no need for your concern, Harry. I will be fine."

"I know you probably won't answer me, but does all this have to do with what—you know—what He's been doing?"

"I am sorry, Harry, but I cannot give you the answer you seek."

"I understand," I reply somberly. "You are going to come out later, though, right?"

"As soon as I get my rest, yes," he responds.

"Then I guess I should leave, shouldn't I?" He doesn't reply vocally, but I know the answer. "Sleep well, Dad."

"I shall try to endeavor to do just that. No crazy stunts while you are out flying. If I learn that you did, then you will suffer my consequence. Do you understand?" I nod slowly. "Then enjoy yourself out there, but be safe for Merlin's sake. I will not be outside to prevent you from harm."

"I know," I drawl. "Jeez, Dad, you sound like one of those helicopter parents now."

I grin at him widely, but Dad, however, flicks his hand at me, sending me backwards out his room. The door slams shut in front of me, which makes me laugh softly. I have to learn wandless and nonverbal magic soon because that is just too awesome. Then again, Dad is a huge showoff.

I shake my head, though, and walk into my room. I grab my broom and quickly rush off towards the Quidditch Pitch. For Dad's sake, I'll try not to do any ridiculous stunts while I'm flying. However, like Dad and his spells, I also am a bit of a showoff, only in flying, though.

As soon as I'm outside of the castle, I'm on my broom speeding off towards the pitch. I have to make up for my lost time somehow. It doesn't take me long to get to the pitch. However, my eyes instantly enlarge at the numerous students on the pitch with their brooms. I slow my descent before gently touching the ground.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" I ask as soon as I reach the Slytherin.

"Sinistra thought that you might need some cheering up with everything that's going on with Severus." Malfoy then glances towards Sinistra before sighing softly. "I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, and you'll likely tell Weasley and Granger that I've gone nutters, but I'm sorry about before." He then catches my gaze. "When you said that I'm here because of Lucius, well, it kind of struck a nerve with me," he quietly admits. At the sight of my eyes narrowing on him, he sighs again. "I am here because of him, but not because I'd spoil his summer." He then glances away towards the far side of the pitch. "You're lucky you have Severus, Potter. I can see that he cares for you. I just—you know—wanted to tell you that you're lucky."

"Well, thanks, I guess," I respond feeling as if I've entered an alternate universe. I watch Malfoy walk away from me. I can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something. I mean, Draco Malfoy telling me I'm lucky that I have Dad. Okay, granted, I agree with him that I am lucky, but he's Draco Malfoy, though. If anyone fit Dad's longtime description of me, it definitely was Draco, wouldn't it? I then sigh as I chew the bottom of my lip. Something's up with Malfoy. He's been acting strange all summer.

I then remember what Dad said to me in his response: 'You are not the only child who had a person entrusted with a child that beat him'. As I watch the Slytherin more, I don't know how to describe it. I start to replay in my mind all the interactions I've had between Malfoy's dad and him. Nothing really pops out that would make me think that Malfoy was like me. However, he's been rather quiet this past summer, and he's also here for one thing. Malfoy is nearly as brilliant as Hermione so it doesn't really make sense for him to be here.

My eyes widen as I remember Dad's talk with Malfoy after my attack. I hear Dad's voice say, 'I spoke to the headmaster on your behalf to stay here so you didn't go back to Lucius. And this is how you repay me? If I did not know what I know, I would send you back to Malfoy Manor in an instant. Be as it may, I unfortunately do know how you are treated by your father.' I draw in a shaky breath.

"Draco," I call out before catching up with him. He glances at me, but says nothing. "You're probably going to think I've gone nutters now, and you're probably going to hex me again. I, well, I have something to tell you." I then glance around trying to see if anyone is within hearing distance of me, but no one is around. "The only reason I'm lucky and with him now is, well, my relatives weren't real nice people if you catch my drift." He says nothing, only stares. "He learned that my uncle, well, let's just say that he used to use me as his punching bag. Snape—"

"Potter, why are you telling me this?" he asks with a look of confusion.

"The reason you got mad at me before was because he used to hurt you, didn't he? It's why you think I'm lucky, right?" His gray eyes dart towards the far part of the pitch again, and he doesn't respond. "Just so you know, if you, you know, need to talk, you know," I say quietly while shrugging. He glances at me momentarily before scoffing.

"We both belong in St. Mungo's, Potter," Malfoy drawls. He then inhales and glances towards Professor Sinistra. "Come on. Let's go join up with them before she reams our arses." I immediately burst out laughing and glance at him with wide eyes. He glares at me in response.

"I think you've got her mixed up with someone else, Draco."

"We'll see about that, Potter," he replies as we walk back to the large group of students.

"I don't need to break you two up again, do I?" Professor Sinistra asks a few moments later.

"No, Professor," I answer. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Malfoy only shakes his head.

"Good." Professor Sinistra then turns towards Marcus Flint. "Mr. Flint, Mr. Malfoy, pick your teams." Both Slytherins' mouths drop. "Gentlemen, do not take me for an idiot. I know precisely what you two would do if I did not do this. Now, end of discussion," she says sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," both Slytherins respond.

"Mr. Flint, since you're older, you get to pick first."

"Eddie," sneers the gruff looking Slytherin. A big beefy Ravenclaw sixth-year walks to Flint.

"Potter," Malfoy then says, catching me off guard. I, however, walk over to him.

"Rochelle," growls Flint. I watch the blond Ravenclaw walk over glaring.

"Ellie," I hear Draco say. I have to turn away to hide my wince. The girl definitely belongs in Hufflepuff because as soon as Draco calls her name, she lets out a high pitch squeal.

"My last picks are Anthony, Eleanor, and Ryan," Flint then glances towards Draco with a nasty smirk. "Have fun losing, Malfoy," he snidely remarks before mounting his broom.

I glance at the rest of my team and sigh. Bradley is a somewhat muscular Ravenclaw. I can't remember what year he is, though. I think he might be a sixth year. Kevin is a Hufflepuff, and I can tell by the way that he's glancing at the posts that he's going to fight for Keeper. Darcy, however, is by far the most out of place. She's a Ravenclaw, but she definitely doesn't look like she's dressed for this game. She's wearing short shorts, a tank top, and sandals.

"Well, this certainly is going to be interesting," I mutter as I mount my broom.

"Yeah, it's certainly going to be something," Draco responds quietly. He then glances at me. "Think you can find the snitch first?"

"Honestly?" I ask in disbelief. "You're letting me be Seeker?"

"Well, the girls are chasers, and no offense, but you don't have the body to be a beater. If I made you be keeper, well, we both know that Flint would make sure you felt it in the morning. You're not going to complain on me now, are you?"

"No. Thanks, Malfoy." He only nods before taking his position as a beater.

"Everyone ready?" yells Professor Sinistra. We all yell back that we are. The game then starts, and I zoom off after the snitch.

*SS*

As the skies darken with rain clouds, I sigh. Yet again, the headmaster was right. I glance down at the pitch and can just barely make out Professor Sinistra in the stands. Surprisingly, our games have been rather clean for the most part. However, I have to keep dodging Rochelle because the bloody girl's trying to get me killed as we're trying to catch the snitch, but Flint's keeping her on a pretty tight leash it seems. He has yelled at her at least a dozen or more times in the past half hour.

I catch the glittering gold out of the corner of my eye and zoom after it. Rochelle quickly flanks me and slams against me with her broom. However, when she tries it again, I quickly pull up, which makes her slam against the side of the stand. I turn back briefly just to see if she's all right, but Professor Sinistra's already down there with her so I take it she is going to be just fine. I lean across my broom and easily capture the snitch.

"Nice catch, Potter," Flint yells at me before flying towards Sinistra and Rochelle.

I have to admit that it's odd hearing praise from a Slytherin who usually is out to kill me, but who am I to complain really? I effortlessly turn in the direction of them and follow Flint down. I glance towards Malfoy as soon as he touches back down on the ground. He doesn't say anything, though, just nods his head curtly before glancing away.

"Good match," Professor Sinistra says with a smile. "Thought you had the win there for a moment, Mr. Flint, but it seems that Mr. Potter's just that good. All right, well, lunch should be served now, so go on." The majority of the students rush off running towards the castle. However, Flint, Draco, and I remain back with Professor Sinistra. I'm staying with her just because I know that Dad's going to be coming out at any point. I haven't a clue as to the other two, though. Luckily, I find out soon enough.

"Professor, I had a question about something you said the other day in class," Flint gruffly says as he walks next to her. It starts to rain then, but none of us complains or even hurries up to the castle.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific, Mr. Flint. I've said a lot these past few days." Professor Sinistra then glances towards me and flashes a brief smile. "Haven't I, Mr. Potter?"

"I didn't think so, Professor, no more than usual, I mean," I respond politely.

"Good answer, a bit cunning even," she says with a laugh. "All right, Mr. Flint, what did I say?"

"When you were dueling Professor Snape, you said that the number one reason that people lose their duels is because they underestimate their opponent. However, I didn't see that with him."

"That's because Severus unfortunately knows almost every trick in my book, Mr. Flint. We duel each other quite regularly. Sometimes I win, and others he wins. I like to think that Severus and I match equally in terms of magical strength. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that…" Flint then glances towards me before sighing. "Never mind," he says.

"You can speak openly, Marcus. I'm sure you're not giving away anything that Harry doesn't already know." Her eyes then dart to me again before she glances away.

"It's just that Professor Snape should have defeated you easily since he's had more practice at duels than you have and because of, well, you know." It's pouring now, and we still don't hurry.

"Oh, you mean, because I teach Astronomy and don't know crap about real duels?" she responds before laughing. There isn't anger in her voice, which probably would have been in mine at his insinuation. "Appearances can be deceiving, Mr. Flint. Just because I teach Astronomy, it doesn't necessarily mean that I haven't had my share of duels over the years." She then stops, which makes Draco, Flint, and me follow suit. She silently pushes up her left sleeve of her green robes. She then holds out her forearm towards us, which makes me narrow my eyes. "Bellatrix LeStrange carved this into me when I refused to do what every other Slytherin was doing at the time. She found it to be rather humorous in her sick and twisted way. I take it you know what this means?" she asks glancing at Flint.

"Yes, ma'am," he responds quietly.

"I thought you might," she replies before glancing at me. "Perhaps you'd like to inform Mr. Potter here what it means, though."

"It's His Mark, the Dark Lord's," Flint softly replies.

"Obviously, since I did not take his true Mark, it distinguishes me as a blood traitor. I believe that I do not need to inform you about what happens to blood traitors." Flint shakes his head. "Does that answer your true question that you were asking, Mr. Flint?"

"Yes, ma'am, it does," Flint replies glancing at the ground.

"Mr. Flint, I want you to understand this. Any idiot can take His Mark. Just bear your forearm, and He brands you for life. Any dreams you hoped to accomplish…are gone unless you're one of his favorites. Any thought of living your life the way you want to live it…are gone. If He tells you to rape your sister, you do it. If He tells you to kill your father, you had damn well better do it. Your ability to choose is gone. You belong to Him and become nothing more than a soulless shell of a wizard."

"But he walked away, Professor. He walked away and became a traitor."

"It isn't easy walking away, Mr. Flint," Professor Sinistra responds. "It takes an extremely brave wizard to decide that he made a mistake. It take guts because once you decide to become free again, you make yourself an enemy. As I'm sure that you know, the Dark Lord doesn't take kindly to traitors in His midst. If He ever finds you again, you'll suffer in the worst way He can make you suffer. He'll torture you until you break. Once He breaks you, you lose all hope of surviving. He can convince you that He meant not to kill the woman you loved. He can spin His lies in such a way that you just have to believe Him. Evil is pure seduction, and even the best of us get seduced once in awhile. The trick is not to believe His lies and to think about the consequences of your actions on others. Yes, not taking His Mark makes you an enemy, but it is a hell of a lot better than to find yourself in a situation one day where you have to murder an innocent child on His orders or even worse." She then gently rests a hand on Flint's shoulder. "Marcus, you are a bright young man. Do not throw your life away because of what they expect of you." She then sighs quietly. "I was scared to death the day they asked me to take the Mark. I thought the minute I said no that they'd kill me." Glancing at her forearm, she says, "Sure, it's ugly to look at now, but at least I know that my soul is still intact." She then allows her sleeve to cover her arm again. "You may think of him, however, you wish, Mr. Flint. But in my eyes, his decision to walk away, well, I'm sure you can probably guess what I think of him now."

I glance towards Draco and sigh. I feel like I have intruded upon something. In the back of my mind, I wonder if Dad knows about her arm. I'm guessing that he does, though. Her scars are faint, but still visible. I then glance towards Flint. From what I've gathered of the conversation, he had been talking about if he should or not serve Voldemort. It unsettles me greatly to think that someone I know would willingly consider joining that monster.

"I apologize, Professor. I didn't mean—I mean—"

"I know, Marcus. I understand. You better get up to the castle while I deal with these two."

I have to admit that I'm impressed that she never once lost her cool with him. I mean, I know I'd have been spitting fire if I had some student asking me if he should join a murderer. Then again, it has to be a Slytherin thing to be in that much control of your emotions all the time. I watch Flint join the rest.

"Hey, Potter," Draco says next to me.

I glance at him just as a clump of mud hits me in the face. I growl under my breath, desperately wanting to hex the little sod of Slytherin to pieces. However, I hear laughter next to me, which I know is Professor Sinistra. I wipe the mud off quickly and glare at Malfoy before bending down and grabbing a clump of mud. I throw it at him as fast and hard as I can. It doesn't take long after that then that we're chucking mud at one another. I then see out of the corner of my eye Malfoy's devilish grin at me, which makes me stop in mid-throw. His gray eyes then dart towards Professor Sinistra before I nod in understanding. We do a rather silent count in our heads before throwing the slimy mud at her.

"BOYS!" she yells as she wipes the mud off her face.

"Yes, Professor Sinistra?" quietly we respond with hints of a smile on our faces.

"You know damn well what, gentlemen," she growls glaring at us.

"Draco, do you know what she's talking about?"

"No, honestly, I can't say that I do, Potter."

We then both burst out laughing. However, a few seconds later, rope ties around our ankles, making us fall into a giant mud puddle. Both Draco and I glance at Professor Sinistra who now is grinning from ear to ear as she glances down at us.

"I believe the phrase you're looking for, gentlemen, is that payback is, well, I'm sure you know the rest." She then calmly starts walking across the lawn, leaving us to scramble back to our feet as soon as the spell wears off.

Draco and I follow her quietly. However, when we're about two feet from the doors, I glance at Draco. He catches my look and smirks instantly. I honestly don't know why I'm being so mischievous with him, but it feels kind of like Ron's here with me. Okay, so Ron would definitely hex me for saying that, but it does. Draco and I then glance towards our prey who has nearly wiped off all the mud.

"_Wing_—" It's all I can say before Professor Sinistra suddenly falls into the mud puddle that I have tried to cast my spell on. I glance at Draco thinking he knows nonverbal magic, but I catch the shock on his face. It wasn't either of us. We both rush up to her and help her up feeling rather guilty. Mud covers every inch of her robes, but we look the same since most of her mud transferred onto us.

"Do not say a word to Severus, Harry," she says quietly with a stern look.

"Oh, he doesn't have to, Aurora. Luckily, I saw the entire thing from right here," Dad replies with a smirk as stands in front of the doors. His dark eyes then catch mine. Slowly, he raises his eyebrow as if to say 'And I saw what you two were planning too.'

"Wonderful and I bet you think this is extremely funny, don't you?" she growls at Dad.

"To which part are you referring to? You falling into the mud or you covered in said mud?" he replies still smirking dangerously.

"I'm going to murder you, Severus."

"Is that right, Sinistra? And just how are you going to go about this, seeing as how you're covered in mud and looking rather ridiculous right now and I'm over here completely dry I might add?"

I glance towards Draco, suddenly feeling rather awkward. Draco only rolls his eyes at me before yanking me with him towards the castle, though. I don't look back at Dad and Professor Sinistra. I'm not really convinced that there's any truth to her threat.

As Draco and I walk into the Great Hall, we instantly catch a few of the professors' eyes. Maybe we should have removed the mud before entering the Great Hall in hindsight. We glance down at the ground in response before feeling the mud disappear from our clothes. We both mutter thanks and take our seats. Quietly, we eat lunch, not partaking in any of the conversations. I hadn't known before how hungry I am. Then again, Professor Sinistra did allow us to play Quidditch all morning.

I take a drink of my pumpkin juice just as the massive doors to the room burst open. My head whips towards it to see Dad and Professor Sinistra walking in. At the sight of Dad, however, I start to laugh, which causes me to choke since I forgot to swallow. Someone smacks me on the back then to make me swallow the juice. Then again, Dad did look like he fell in the mud too. Honestly, who could blame me from laughing at the sight of two of my professors covered in mud?

"It's not that funny, Harry," Dad says with a hint of annoyance as he magically removes the last bit of mud from his robes.

"I thought it was hilarious," Professor Sinistra drawls taking her seat next to Dad.

"And here I was going to ask you to marry me."

"You were going to WHAT?" Her face instantly goes pale. Well, I mean, paler than usual.

Dad then glances at me for a brief moment, which makes me grin and nod at him. Slowly, he turns back towards Professor Sinistra. He draws in a deep breath.

"Granted, I'm sure you'll say no because it isn't nearly romantic enough for your romance addled mind. However," he says reaching into his robes. "Since I've failed to rid myself of you this long, perhaps I should make our relationship permanent." He then slowly opens a velvet black box that contains a silver ring that is in the shape of a snake. "Well, do you agree, Aurora?"


	24. Poor Harry

**Poor Harry**

"Your query?" responded Professor Sinistra with a look of shock on her face. "I'm not even sure what…what you mean by that."

"He's asking you to marry him, Professor," Draco and I respond with big goofy grins.

"Marry him?" she chokes out before glancing at Dad with big eyes. "You…you're asking me to marry you?" She whimpers slightly when he inclines his head. "No…no…NO!" she yells before rushing out of the Great Hall.

"Please tell me she didn't do what I think she did," Professor McGonagall quietly whispers.

"Severus, I swear on my Witch's Oath that she loves you. She's just being an idiot right now. She probably hasn't a clue what she just said." Professor Vector then shakes her head softly before gently resting her hand on Dad's arm. "I'll go talk to her, though, and straighten all this up." Calmly, she stands up and silently leaves the Great Hall.

"Dad," I say quietly staring at him worriedly. He hasn't moved or even reacted. In fact, Dad's only drinking from his goblet as if she didn't just scream at him that she wouldn't marry him. "Dad, Professor Vector is right. She really does love you."

"I know," replies Dad before taking another drink.

"And she does want to marry you," I say to him.

"I know she does, Harry."

"Then how can you be so damn calm right now?" I yell venting my frustration. How can he be so calm about this? "She just screamed that she doesn't want to marry you, Dad." That gains his attention instantly, but it isn't anger. He's more or less annoyed with me. I watch him for a few minutes, hoping he'll say something to me. I don't have to wait long.

"I am calm because I know that she believes she's dreaming."

"How?" stupidly I ask.

_How do you think I know, Harry?_ Dad responds in my head.

_Oh,_ I reply before glancing at the table. _You aren't mad at her, are you, Dad?_

_Why would I be angry for her believing this was all a dream? She'll come back. I'm not concerned._ Dad then inclines his head towards me before taking another drink of his goblet. _It's not as if she hasn't done something like this before to me._

"Dad, I—" The doors to the Great Hall, however, open up and instantly gain my attention. I watch Professor Sinistra slowly walk back into the room with her head hanging. I can see the embarrassment on her face before she takes her seat once again.

"I'm not dreaming?" she asks so soft that I barely catch it.

"If this was a product of you dreaming, Aurora, then knowing you as well as I do, I would have proposed without a shirt on so that my chiseled godlike body glistened in the amber light of the sun," Dad drawled with a smirk. "Oh, yes, and we cannot forget my hair having a bit of a natural wave to it as the wind catches it just right." His eyes then dart towards me, and I see pure amusement before Professor Sinistra punches him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Severus." Professor Sinistra then shakes her head. "How was I supposed to know that all this wasn't a dream?"

"Tell me. Do you often dream of being covered in mud?" he replied with that dangerous smirk of his. "Is this yet another fantasy of yours that I have not yet seen or heard of from either you or Vector?"

"Oh, shut up, know-it-all," she said grumpily before huffing. "Ask me again."

"Why, so you can say no all over again? I think not."

"Please, Severus," she says gently touching his arm.

"Fine," Dad says before inhaling deeply. "Will you, the wicked witch of the Astronomy Tower, marry me, the dark wizard of the dungeons?"

"No," Professor Sinistra replies with a soft smile.

I nearly groan at her answer. Why does she keep saying that? I then glare at her desperately wanting to tell her to knock it off already. I mean, from my numerous experiences, he'll find it funny the first time…sometimes…if you're lucky. The second time is when he wants to kill you. However, I catch her leaning towards Dad with a wicked grin on her face.

"But I will marry Severus Snape, the dungeon-dwelling bat who makes first-years cry."

My cheeks hurt as I break into the goofiest grin that should be illegal. I glance towards Draco and see him hiding his snickers behind his hand. The rest of the students either look positively horrified or are too shocked to think. I then glance back at Dad just as Professor Sinistra kisses him softly on the lips. I can see by Dad's hunched up shoulders and slight grimace that he's not particularly enjoying it. Then again, I have learned that Dad is a rather private man so it shouldn't be a surprise that he's against public displays of affection even though he did just ask my Astronomy professor to marry him. _OH MY GOD, DAD's MARRYING MY ASTRONOMY PROFESSOR!_ I scream in my head as I stare at them. _He's snogging my…oh no…wait until the Twins and Ron hear about this. I'll never hear the end of it_, I groan before allowing my head to hit the table with a loud thump.

_Grow up, Harry, and for your information, I'm not snogging her,_ Dad's voice drawls.

_Well, that's no innocent kiss on the cheek either, Dad!_ I retort back through our link.

_How would you know? You have your head on the table._ I slowly lift my head up and glare at him, which he meets with a mild one. Professor Sinistra's staring at the silver ring on her finger so she and my dad appear to be behaving themselves at least. _Behaving ourselves…_ drawls Dad. _Do you honestly take me to be like one of your classmates, pawing at her and wishing I could take her right now in front of all of you?_

"OH, GROSS!" I yell standing up and flailing my arms about like a stark raving lunatic.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco asks standing up staring at me.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," I weakly respond before sitting back down again. "I just swallowed a bug or something." His gray eyes widen at me as he nods slowly.

_How cunning of you, Harry, a bug…I almost believed you for a moment there,_ Dad replies clearly amused. _If that thought sends you into hysteria, then I shudder to think how you'd react when she becomes pregnant. Or do you still believe a stork magically delivers babies? If so, then you're beyond all help._ I then hear loud laughter in my mind, which makes me glance at Dad.

_You can laugh,_ I say shocked.

_Our link is below my barriers so there are probably quite a few emotions you'll encounter that you don't normally see me exhibit. Does this disturb you?_ I can hear concern in his voice, but some other emotion that I can't quite distinguish mixes with it.

_No. It's just a tad bit creepy, Dad. I mean, your laughing isn't creepy, but the fact that I can hear laughter in my head is. Well, the whole hearing voices is creepy. I mean, according to Muggles, hearing voices is a sign of mental instability._

_It is for Muggles, and in some cases it is for Wizards, but you are sane, Harry. Now, eat your lunch. You and I have plans for this afternoon._ My eyes light up at the word 'plans'. _Due to recent events, Albus has decided that everyone should spend the weekend with their families, including students. He does not wish anyone to remain in the castle._ I glance towards Draco momentarily. _You need not worry about Mr. Malfoy. He will not be returning to Malfoy Manor this summer._ I glance back to Dad and smile at him briefly. _I take it that you two have learned of your similar pasts._ I don't respond, but I know that I don't have to. _Draco will be coming with us back to Prince Manor. And if it would not upset you too greatly, I had also wished to extend the invitation to Aurora._ I roll my eyes before stabbing a small cut of meat with my fork. _Am I to assume that you would wish for a visit from Weasley and Miss Granger also?_

_I don't know, Dad. I mean, Ron's all right with us, but I don't know how he'd act with Draco._

_Do not concern yourself over Weasley and his adolescent tendencies. If he is truly your best friend, then he will just have to learn to deal with it. Harry, I do not believe you need to worry about Weasley, though. There will be obvious hurt feelings, but there is no rule that states a Gryffindor cannot be friends with a Slytherin. I was friends with your mother for nearly five years. It will not be easy, but Weasley considers you to be his brother. If he truly believes that, then he will accept your friendship._

_Thanks, Dad_, I quietly send through our link. _For everything, I mean…_

_I am only giving you what you should have had in the first place, Harry, but you are welcome. Now, finish your lunch so that we may go. I do not appreciate the look that Albus is giving us._ I smile at him before laughing. I then do as he asks and finish my lunch. This afternoon is going to be so fun.


	25. A Bit of a Shocker at Prince Manor

**A Bit of a Shocker at Prince Manor**

My foot is tapping against the floor as I'm waiting in front of the fireplace. I glance at Draco, but he only rolls his eyes at me. Draco and I've been ready for at least five minutes. However, my so-called responsible parents have yet to appear. Okay, so I'm already thinking of Professor Sinistra as my mum. It is a bit like putting the broom in front of the Snitch, but I have a mum now. I then turn bright red as I think back on the numerous conversations my housemates had about certain professors. Unfortunately, in the boys' dormitory, my new mum was the subject of numerous distasteful conversations.

"Draco, what do you think about Professor Sinistra?"

"What do I think about her? Merlin, Potter, you wanted her as your mum and now you're complaining about it?"

"I'm not complaining. It's just, well, don't you guys ever talk about you know what down here?" I watch Draco's eyes instantly widen as he stares at me shocked. Maybe I shouldn't have been that general about it. "No. No, Draco, I don't mean that. I mean, you know, how, well, attractive certain people are." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Let me guess. You're asking me if my friends sit around the common room stating that they'd like to do Sinistra?" Draco drawls. When I nod, he laughs at me. "Yeah, she's talked about down here too." His gray eyes then narrow on me suspiciously. "Potter, you didn't think about her like that, right?"

"Thankfully, I never thought about that. I'd probably be dying right now if I did." I then sigh and shake my head. "I usually talked about Cho in the common room, while they talked about…Mum." The word comes out strangely on my tongue, but I say it anyway. I know it's going to take me awhile before I'm fully comfortable calling her it, so I'm trying to get an early start on it.

"Got a crush on the Ravenclaw girl, do you? Hmm…I always thought you'd be after Granger."

"Hermione?" instantly I squawk. "No, no way, Draco. She's like my sister. After all, I think Ron fancies her anyway."

"That idiot?" he drawls. "Oh, please, she should be with someone who at least knows the difference between a bezoar and a stone."

I then sigh as I feel my stomach clench tightly. Unfortunately, I cannot stop thinking now that Ron and I are going to get into a huge fight over this. Sure, Dad has said that Ron thinks of me as his brother. Is he still going to once he learns that I'm kind of friends with Draco, though? I then glance at the Slytherin and sigh. Draco instantly notices my change and stops laughing.

"What's wrong, Potter?"

"You do realize that Ron and Hermione are coming to the manor this afternoon, right?"

"Yes, Potter, I'm not a moron. I swear on my Wizard's Oath that I'll be on my best behavior."

"Thanks, Draco."

"Eh, what are friends for?" I unconsciously flinch. "Too soon?" he asks quietly.

"No. It's just that I've been friends with Ron for a very long time. He's going to blow a top when he finds out that we're friends now. I mean, you were—"

"A complete arse, I know, but then so was Severus," Draco says with a grin. "And now look at you two. I'd say you both could be in the running for cutest father-son duo."

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," I grumble before sighing. Pro—Mum and Dad still aren't back yet. "What do you think is taking them so long?"

"Do you really want me to answer that, Potter?" I nod slowly. Even though, I know his answer is probably going to be entirely crude, I could use the laugh. "Well, it's probably been awhile for Severus, and, well, you seen her. They have a lot of tension to work off." I can't help it. I burst out laughing grabbing my side until I think about the fact that these aren't two of my professors anymore. These are my parents. My laughter quickly turns into a scream as I start to rub my face and eyes in efforts to rid myself of my thoughts and the images unfortunately.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Dad yells as he walks into the room.

"It's nothing, sir. Potter was just having a fit about something he thought."

"And just what were you thinking about?" Dad drawls in a silky whisper.

My face goes bright red again, and I shiver unconsciously. I try to hide my face, but Dad instantly stops me. His dark eyes stare at me before he chuckles. I know instantly that he knows.

"Hmm…as intriguing as that might be for you to think about, Harry, you can stop worrying." My eyes narrow on him instantly. "It appears that you are long overdue for a discussion about sex." I groan and hang my head. I cannot believe he's saying this to me in front of Draco. "Perhaps you and I should speak tonight after your friends leave."

"No," I croak. "Please, dear God no," I whine as I hear Draco laughing hysterically.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would not be laughing if I were you unless you wish me to give you that same talk for a second time." That instantly shut Draco up for good. "Aurora will be meeting us at the manor later. She had some things to take care of before she can join us."

"Is everything all right, Dad?"

"If you must know, it isn't." I feel my chest tighten instantly. "She's going shopping with Septima." My eyes glance at Dad. That isn't bad news. "Unfortunately, she's gotten it into her mind that after accepting a marriage proposal, you're expected to wed twenty-four hours afterwards."

"Oh," I say glancing at Draco. "I don't really understand what the big deal is, though. Can't you just tell her that you don't want to marry her right away, Dad?"

"Have you ever told a witch that?"

"Well, no," I respond quietly.

"Yes, well, if you ever did, she'd hex you. Witches are by far the most emotional people you will ever meet. If you tell her you don't want to marry her as soon as possible, she cries and starts to think foolishly that you don't want to be with her. You end up having your clothes torn to pieces by one of her hexes and then have to stand outside in the rain because she threw you out of your own house. Trust me, Harry. It's not very desirable to say no to a witch, especially not to say it to Aurora Sinistra."

"You sound like she's done it to you before."

"She has," Dad replies darkly. "I stood her up on one date, and that was my punishment."

Draco and I quietly snicker before Dad hits us with a nonverbal Stinging Hex in the backsides. We both yelp and massage our wounds. We then glance at him and sigh. Maybe we shouldn't have laughed, but it was rather funny. I then notice the unfamiliar trunk next to Dad.

"Yes, well, in Aurora's world, fiancé is synonymous with house elf," Dad says before sighing. "It is my own fault, though. I did ask her if she wished for me to help her with it." He then shakes his head. "How was I supposed to know that she'd want to go shopping for a wedding dress, though?" He glances at Draco and me. "Never mind, let's just go. Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, we've actually been packed and ready to go for twenty minutes, Dad," I drawl.

"Continue with your cheek, Harry, and you won't be seeing your friends."

"Yes, Dad," I reply quietly. I then glance at him. "Does this mean that you're getting married tomorrow then?"

"If Aurora pulls her strings, then yes, unfortunately," Dad answers before grabbing shrinking the luggage and putting it into a pocket in his robes. He then casts the temporary freeze charm on the fireplace. He glances at me with a pointed look, which makes me realize that Dad's not going to let Draco or me out of his sight all weekend. He throws down the Floo powder and shouts our destination.

Unfortunately, floo and I just don't go well together. So the moment that we arrive at Prince Manor, I trip on the slight divot in the fireplace and fall flat on my face. I feel someone gently rest a hand on me, but I stubbornly refuse to respond. After all, I can tell through years of experience that I've broken my nose yet again.

"Unless you wish to scrub your blood out of the rug with a toothbrush, Harry, I'd get up."

I do as Dad asks and allow him, or maybe it's Draco, to escort me to the couch. I don't hear the usual Episkey, but I do hear and feel my nose snap back into place. I yelp in response, but my eyes stop watering when I feel fingers carding my hair affectionately. Yep, that's my dad.

"You should take a shower and change."

"Dad, I am a wizard."

"Unfortunately, son, neither you nor Draco can use your magic right now while we're at the manor. The Trace placed on you both has been reactivated." I glance at Dad with my 'Are you freaking serious' look. He only cards his fingers through my hair again and returns his 'I'm dead serious' smirk. "You can, however, still fly."

"Why'd the Trace reactivate?"

"Because it's the summer and you're away from Hogwarts. It's a rather stupid thing for the Ministry to have, but we can do nothing about it. Now, go take a shower. You both smell rather atrocious. I trust you remember the way to your room, Draco?"

"Yes, sir," Draco says with a soft smile.

I then watch Dad gently place a hand on Draco's shoulder to stop him. I know it's stupid, but I feel a bit jealous of Draco. He's been with my dad longer than I have, and he seems to have a bit more natural relationship with him than I do.

"Draco, this manor is your home too, so there is no need to call me 'sir'."

"Okay, _Dad_," Draco jokes before laughing softly. He then sobers up when he glances at me. I'm pretty sure that I wasn't glaring at him. I can share Dad…I think. "Is Mokai still here, Severus?"

"He should be upstairs preparing your rooms, Draco."

"Well, then I'm gonna go see if you changed beds on me in the three years I haven't been here."

I watch Draco disappear up the stairs before glancing at Dad. He's staring at me with a rare look of pride, which makes me glance down at the ground. I don't know what it is about me. I just like it when he looks at me like that.

"I'm glad to see you and Mr. Malfoy getting along so well."

"Don't tell Ron, but Draco kind of reminds me of him." Dad doesn't say anything. "Couldn't you adopt Draco too?" I ask suddenly, surprising Dad and myself. He stares at me for a few moments before sitting beside me on the couch.

"I have thought about that also numerous times. Unfortunately, Draco belongs to a very powerful family. His father would use every means he could to destroy me." Dad then shakes his head slowly. "The only way I could ever gain full custody of him is if something happened to his parents."

"You're Draco's godfather?" Dad nods once. "You love us both, don't you, Dad?"

"Yes." He then inhales. "You should take a shower. No doubt, Weasley and Miss Granger are both wondering if I rescinded my previous offer to them by now. Go. I'll entertain them."

"With what, Dad, naked baby pictures of me?" quietly I joke.

"If that's what you want," Dad drawls with a serious look.

"Come on, Dad. You don't have any pictures of me like that."

"Care to bet on that?" he responds folding his arms.

"But…how…the Dursleys never—" he holds up a hand and cuts me off.

"You were very sick at the time. Your parents obviously could not go to St. Mungo's so your mother thought it would be wise to bring you to me. It was a simple case of colic, but naturally, your mother overreacted as any new mother would. I ascertained that your stomach couldn't handle the nutrients you received when Lily breastfed you, so I recommended you drink baby formula instead."

"You saw my mum…"

"Breastfeed you, Harry?" he finishes with a soft smirk. "Honestly, Harry, what will you do when Aurora becomes pregnant? Run into the other room screaming bloody murder because she's feeding your baby brother or sister?" he drawls. "It is perfectly natural for a woman to breastfeed. There is nothing sexual about it."

"Are you saying that you didn't get…you know…seeing my mum doing that?"

"How in Merlin's name you are James Potter's true son is beyond me," he replies shaking his head. "No, Harry, I was not at all aroused by her feeding you." He then scoffs. "Then again, you are an adolescent male. I can see how you would think that. However, do try to get this through your head." His knuckles gently knock against my head. "I am not like you. I do not let my emotions control me, which means that a bad case of raging adolescent hormones will not cause me to force myself on Aurora." He then muttered under his breath, "No matter how badly she wishes it."

"She wants you?"

"Badly," Dad responds. "It is perhaps why she wishes for us to get married so soon."

"Do you want her?"

"Most definitely," Dad answers with a wide smirk. I instantly turn a shade redder. I can't believe I'm talking to Dad about this. "Now, unless you wish for me to continue our lovely discussion…"

"I'm going. I'm going," I reply getting up and walking towards the stairs. I sincerely hope Dad is joking about coming up to my room later and giving me the talk. Okay, granted, I haven't officially had it. It wasn't as if the Dursleys were ever going to talk to me, their resident freak, about that. So, it might be beneficial…wait…beneficial…great, now I sound like Hermione. I shake my head as I walk past Draco's room when I suddenly stop and walk in. "Draco, I've got a question for you," I softly say. He glances at me and sighs.

"Sometimes, you're so predictable," he drawls. "Well, don't just stand there. Close the door."

I do as Draco says, but find myself staring at him strangely. Maybe we have mixed up our signals somehow. Oddly enough, I'm still relaxed around the Slytherin. That's probably because I know his secret and he knows mine.

"You've seen Lucius, Potter. I'm rather certain that you know what kind of sick bastard he is. Well, the night before we started our first year at Hogwarts, Lucius gave me the good old talk, his version, which is by far the most…wrong and vile thing you could ever hear."

Okay, so we haven't mixed up signals at all. Draco knows precisely what I wanted to ask. I wonder if I'm truly that obvious. I don't think I am, but he knows somehow. I take a seat across from him and listen. It isn't as horribly awkward as I thought it'd be.

"He wanted me to understand how to treat a witch." Draco then ran his fingers through his hair before glancing at me. "Let's just say that Lucius is a pig, Potter. Well, it was about my second week when I got a letter from him asking if I had found a 'worthy' witch yet."

"Had you?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, and, well, it didn't take long for Lucius to…I'm sure you can guess the words." He then sighs. "If you tell anyone the following, Potter, I'm going to spread around the common room that you're a Daddy's boy." I glare at him in response. "Well, I went up to the Astronomy Tower and started to fool around. Not too long afterwards, Severus caught me bare assed in front of a girl. Let me tell you. I got the lecture of the lifetime that night. It's embarrassing as all hell, but, well, I'd rather have heard Severus's version the first time than the one I got from Lucius."

"So…"

"So, just suck it up and listen to him. And don't worry about me telling anyone. I won't." Draco then sighs again. "Hell, I'll even let you in on a Slytherin secret. You and I are far from the first people he's ever given the speech to, Potter. There's a lot of Slytherins who've suffered with us."

"Thanks, Draco." I then stand up before heading towards my own room. I turn back around, though, as a thought occurs to me. "Hey, Draco, if you want to call him, you know, Dad, you can."

"Merlin, Potter, you really are trying to get that perfect family, aren't you?" he responds with a grin. "Thanks, but I'm going to keep calling him Severus for now. Now, get the hell out of here so I can take my shower."

I roll my eyes at him, but walk out and head to my own room. As soon as my door opens, I smile. I'm home. Mokai hasn't moved a single thing from this past summer. I glance to my right and see the sparkling full-length mirror that had numerous snakes etched into the silver. I had shattered the mirror my first night with Dad after recalling about my last night at the Dursleys. Dad had fixed it without asking any questions. Well, he obviously asked questions, but the only thing he seemed to be concerned about was the fact that I had cut my hand all to hell.

_Get a move on it, Harry. I might be mistaken, but I believe your friends would like to see you sometime before your fifteenth birthday,_ Dad sends me through our link.

_Yeah, yeah, Dad,_ I grumble closing my door before walking to my private bathroom. I'm strewing my clothes all over my bedroom floor, but I really don't care at this point. A shower might be just the thing I need. The hot water falls on me the second I step in. These are the times when I really love magic. I mean, who honestly wouldn't love to step into a shower and have it automatically turn on?

Five minutes later, I step out of the shower and quickly dry myself. I glance around the small bathroom looking for my fresh clothes and sigh when I can't find them. Wrapping a towel around me, I walk back into my bedroom and quickly grab a plain black t-shirt and jeans from my dresser. I don't even bother to comb my hair. After all, my friends are downstairs with Dad waiting for me. I rush past Draco's room, only to find the Slytherin not in there anymore. I don't think anything about it, though.

"About time you got down here, Potter," Draco drawls, a few moments later.

The room is completely void of my Gryffindor friends. It's only Draco, who surprisingly is well dressed for being casual. In fact, Draco's wearing a dark blue shirt and tan pants. He's slicked his hair for the most off to the side, except for his bangs, which is spiky.

"Where are Hermione and Ron?" I then glance at Draco. "Please tell me he didn't—"

"I don't know. When I got down here, Mokai told me to wait until Severus came back. I haven't seen either of your friends, but I think they're in the study, though."

_Dad, what's going on?_ I send through our link.

_Nothing, Harry, just be patient._

_Easier said than done, Dad_, I reply. _Are Ron and Hermione here, though?_

_Weasley is,_ Dad responds softly in my head. _Miss Granger, however, is…indisposed._ I then feel a surge of anger through our link, which I know isn't from me. _Is Draco with you?_

_Yeah, he is. Why?_

_Inform him that he'll be sleeping in your room tonight. It seems as if my…loving fiancée got her way yet again._ My eyes narrow, but Dad answers my question a few seconds later. _She's talked Albus into marrying us tomorrow and sent the entire male Weasley clan and others to our home._

"WHAT?" I suddenly yell with a large grin, whirling towards the closed study door. I notice Draco staring at me strangely, but I don't respond to him for the moment.

_Dad, that's awesome. You're getting married to Mum tomorrow, but…wait. Why are you angry then? You do want to marry her, don't you?_

_Of course I do, Harry,_ Dad replies. _I didn't realize that she'd…never mind._

My eyes narrow. Dad was about to let something slip. The study door suddenly opens, though. It draws my attention instantly because I know Dad's going to be coming out soon. I can't help it. I'm bouncing with joy. In my head, I'm singing "Dad's getting married" repeatedly.

However, when Sirius walks out of the study a few seconds after the door opens, my mouth drops. Never in a million years did I think that my godfather would ever be in my Dad's house.

"What…how…why…Sirius," I say before shaking my head fiercely. "Ah, hell, I don't care." I then embrace my godfather tightly. I quietly laugh when he messes with my hair.

"Nice to see you too, Harry," Sirius replies with a deep chuckle.

I then pull back, which is when I see Dad's look before he quickly hides it from me. I instantly hang my head. I shouldn't have done that. I open my mouth to apologize, but Dad cuts me off.

_Do not even attempt to apologize to me about that. I am not angry with you. I am not even disappointed in you, Harry. Sirius was there for you when I could not be. Do not apologize for embracing him. You love fiercely. It is something you inherited from your mother, so I understand,_ Dad sends me through our link. _I, unfortunately, will have to learn to share you with Black. I shall try to endeavor in the feat._

I softly laugh and smile. Dad has a wicked sense of humor. I then sigh before glancing back at Sirius. _I guess if I have to share you with Draco, Dad, then you have to share me with Sirius,_ I respond.

_I also have to share you with the Weasleys and Lupin, or have you forgotten them?_

"Hey, Harry, you all right, Mate?" Ron asks me as he glances at me oddly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Ron." I then notice him glancing suspiciously towards Draco. My stomach clenches almost instantly. This is the moment I've been dreading. I open my mouth to speak, only to hear Draco's voice. No doubt, I have a stupid look on my face now.

"Don't worry, Weasley. I'm not trying to steal Potter from you."

"That's good to hear," Ron replies instantly.

"Perhaps now would be an appropriate time to show Mr. Weasley and the twins your room, Harry?" Dad quietly says glancing from Draco and Ron to me.

"Uh, yeah, sure, Dad," I respond utterly confused.

_It will have to be cramped quarters for tonight, unfortunately, Harry. It seems the witches have decided that it should be girls' night tonight. Molly seems to have kicked Black and Lupin out while also sending Arthur and his children here._ I nod slowly. _Now you get to witness the first downside of marriage. Your wife thinks she owns the place,_ Dad grumbles quietly.


	26. Guys' Night

**Guys' Night**

"So…" Ron quietly says from his transfigured bed around midnight.

"Ron, my dad is just down the hall from us," I reply from my own bed. "Unless you want a very ticked off Severus Snape in here yelling at us yet again, I'd just go to sleep like he told us to do."

"Oh, come on, Potter. You know why he's grumpy," drawls Draco somewhere from my left in his own bed. I can just hear the grin in his voice.

"Malfoy, shut it," I respond gritting my teeth. I so do not need to hear Dad yell at us again.

"Think Sinistra and Snape have done it yet?"

I groan instantly and roll over to bury my face in my pillow. Any minute now, Dad is going to burst in and start hexing all of us to pieces. Oh, how I wish I were that lucky. My door remains closed, and I don't hear any movement in the hallway.

"I don't know. Maybe," I hear someone, but I don't know whom, whisper back.

"July, August, September, October, November, December, January, February, March," I hear one of the twins whisper. "Hey, Harry, you should get a baby brother—"

"Or sister in March," George finishes.

"Wonderful, guys, you can figure out what's nine months from now," I respond grumpily.

"Oh, come on, Potter. We're just joking with you," Draco says. "No need to be all prissy."

"No need to be prissy?" I hiss quietly. "What if your friends were talking about your dad screwing your mum? Would you be all grins about that?"

"Well, no, but it's just us, Harry. We don't mean anything by it."

_Harry, go to sleep…now_, growls Dad in my head.

_I would if they'd shut up, Dad,_ I growl back. It's then silent for a while. At least in my head it is. Draco, Ron, and the twins are still discussing if Dad and Mum have slept together.

_Meet me downstairs_, Dad responds softly.

I instantly smile before glancing around. I mean, sure, I'm happy that Ron and Draco have some kind of temporary truce going on. However, I sure as hell don't want to listen to them discussing that. I draw in a breath. I'm going to have to sneak out of my own room somehow without anyone knowing it. Luckily, my room is pitch-black. Well, that might not really be a good thing on second thought. Silently, I roll over and gently ease myself onto the floor. The boys' conversation hasn't changed so I know I at least have succeeded in the first part. I draw in another deep breath before crawling towards my door. I can't help but wonder how I'm going to get the door open. My door always squeaks unfortunately. When someone suddenly grabs me around the waist, I nearly scream. However, the person holds a hand over my mouth, and I feel the familiar feeling of apparition. As soon as we reappear, the hand leaves my mouth, but the arm around my waist doesn't.

My survival instincts kick into high gear. Too many nights with Vernon Dursley do that to a person. I punch and kick as hard as I can towards the person holding me. I actually hit the person square in the jaw a couple of the times, which makes the person grunt quietly. The arm remains around my waist, though, but I hear a soft voice say something in my ear. I'm too far into panic mode to understand the words, though. I somehow am able to turn around in the person's arm to be face-to-face with my kidnapper. The candles in the room suddenly flicker on, which allows me to see my would-be attacker just before my knee connects with the person's groin. The arm instantly leaves my waist. My mouth drops. Oh, oh, I am so dead that I've actually been dead for ten minutes now.

"Harry…" Dad groans through grit teeth while hunched over.

I whimper back quietly, but that's my only response. How should I have known that Dad was the one holding me? I mean, it is midnight. For all I could have known, it could have been…I don't know the boogeyman. I watch him for a couple of minutes as he tries to breathe through the pain. I want to apologize, but I can't find my voice to say anything. Dad's hand then flies towards me, not to hit me, but for me to help him.

"Chair…" he groans before clenching his side painfully. Slowly, we make our way over there before Dad collapses into it. He's grimacing horribly, which I can relate to, I suppose.

Ron once hit me there with his Transfiguration textbook when he had gotten angry and thrown it full speed at the door. I had been walking into the boys' dormitory at the time, unfortunately, only to have the heavy book nail me in the groin. At the time, I swore I was dying. I remember passing out actually, and Ron apologizing profusely to me for days. Quidditch was hell for the next week.

"Do you want me to get you some ice?" I softly whisper. He shakes his head before releasing a low guttural sound. "What about a pain potion?" Again, he shakes his head. "Dad, please…please let me help you." He slowly opens his eyes and glances at me. I can see the rare look of sheer pain on his face. "I'm sorry. Please, Dad, I'm so sorry. I…I…I didn't know it was you, though."

"Hush, you foolish child," Dad says. He then groans again loudly, massaging his side. "Stupid worthless barriers," he mumbles before fixing me with a stare. "You thought I was that Muggle bastard again, didn't you?" He's not angry as he asks this.

"I…no…I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry," I whisper.

"No. You were thinking," Dad argues before releasing a long hiss. "I'd rather know you'd fight back if someone was kidnapping you, then you going along, Harry." His breathing has started to even out again. "I apologize for not informing you earlier that I had entered your room. I didn't wish to frighten Weasley or the others." His eyes then stare at me as if he's trying to figure something out, which I know exactly what it is. It's always the same question he asks when we have this type of situation. I can understand why he'd wonder, though.

"No, Dad. He wasn't like that," I answer quietly. I watch Dad slowly nod before releasing a long sigh. One of these days, I'm going to ask him why he keeps asking me that question, but not tonight. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I will perhaps be bruised for my wedding night, but I'll be fine," Dad replies with a smirk. "So the others seem to be rather engrossed in their conversation in your room."

"I tried to get them to shut up, but they wouldn't," I respond feeling my grumpiness return.

"Harry, it's natural for them to make such remarks. While extremely distasteful, it is a part of being a teenager. I'm rather certain that even James made remarks like that concerning some of our professors." I softly feel the tug at my lips. "In fact, even we professors have been known to gossip about our colleagues."

"Even you, Dad?"

"No, but I am an exception," he responds with a soft sigh.

"Sorry for waking you up earlier, Dad," I quietly say.

"I was not asleep earlier so do not concern yourself over it." He then glances at me. "I was thinking about Lily.

"Dad, I don't think she'd think you were betraying her by marrying Professor Sinistra."

"No, she wouldn't think that at all. Your mother perhaps would be happy that I've chosen to move on with my life. She asked me that when she brought you to me that night. I think she expected to find me in bed with a woman."

"Do you think my mum knew that you loved her?"

"Lily was always a bright witch, Harry. I'm certain she had her suspicions. However, she chose James in the end, unfortunately, and I respected that decision. I was not happy about it, but I respected her decision." Dad then scoffs and shakes his head. "When she showed up with you in her arms that night, I half-expected her to say she was leaving James. Obviously, I was disappointed when she admitted that she came because you were sick." I instantly give him a mock-glare. "And for what it's worth, James did grow up, but only after he stole Lily from me." The comfortable silence in the study settles among us then. However, unfortunately, that's when my mind wanders back to the discussion going on upstairs in my bedroom.

"Dad, can I ask you a personal question?" He glances at me and inclines his head. "Have you and Professor Sinistra…you know?" I bite my lower lip then and stare at him.

"What do you think, Harry?" he calmly responds folding his arms.

"I think if you were any of the guys upstairs, you would have," I mumble.

"Then we'll thank Merlin that I'm not," Dad replies silkily. "When I first started my relationship with Aurora, we both came to an understanding that we would wait until we were married."

"But, well, I've seen her come out of our rooms a couple of mornings. At first I thought it was just because she was asking you about a duel or something, but—"

"Harry," Dad says with a soft—I don't know—smile (?) on his face. "Sleeping beside a person doesn't constitute the same as sleeping with someone. However, you are correct. Aurora has spent the night with me more than a few times. Nothing happened, though." His eyes then narrow on me again in his familiar way of trying to figure me out, but he says nothing.

"But you will tomorrow night, well, tonight now I guess," I say. Dad instantly chuckles quietly.

"Why the sudden interest in my sex life, Harry?"

I don't know how to describe what happens next. I guess a really bad train wreck would be one description. I'm not sure, though. I draw in a deep breath, and it all tumbles out of me.

"It's just…well…you're the greasy git of the dungeons, and it's not fair that you've got a girlfriend…sorry…fiancée that you can snog whenever the hell you feel like it. And I don't even have a girlfriend!" I shout before panting heavily. My green eyes then widen as my words echo back to me.

"I see," Dad says in a low voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that just now."

"No. You most certainly did, Harry. It's perfectly understandable that you'd be upset. However, let me make myself very clear. Just because I'm getting married, Harry, it doesn't automatically mean that I'll turn into some sex-crazed lunatic. As I've told you before, my emotions do not control me." He then smirks and gently cards my hair. "Harry, you are an adolescent male. There is one thing on your mind, and that's sex." My face turns bright red. "Why do you think I write my instructions on the board and scare the living daylights out of all of you? If I just told you how to brew and lecture about everything like any other instructor would, all of you would destroy my classroom on a daily basis. Do you know why?" I shake my head even though I do. "Because Mr. Weasley would be too busy staring at Miss Granger and thinking what he'd rather be doing to her than brewing a potion. In every single one of you are thoughts and fantasies about the opposite sex. I've observed Aurora's classes before to see the looks passed between the secret lovers. Do you know what the two most dangerous classes are?" I shake my head. "Potions and Astronomy," Dad replies. "Potions class is dangerous for obvious reasons. Astronomy is dangerous because the stars set just the right atmosphere for a young wizard to be staring at some young witch and thinking rather crude thoughts about her right before he walks off the side of the Tower. Trust me. It's happened before, and the poor soul who did that was miserable for a week." My eyes bulge out as I stare at Dad.

"No freaking way," I say completely shocked. "Dad, you're joking, right?"

"Actually, he's not, Harry," Remus quietly says behind me as he walks into the study. "Everyone thought that either James or Sirius had pushed him off, including me, unfortunately. James goaded Snape about that for months."

"Said I had a death wish because he won Lily, I believe," Dad drawls, glancing at Remus.

"Yeah, that sounded like James all right," replies Remus.

"Couldn't sleep, Lupin?"

"Not with the ruckus coming from Harry's room. I believe they've now thought that you and she have been carrying out this secret love affair since the late 80s. Oh, yes, and according to I believe it was Fred, you and she have used Dungeon Five numerous times for your clandestine rendezvous."

"Ah, thank you for that lovely update, Lupin. I so needed to hear that," Dad drawls before groaning and leaning his head back. "I only wish there was truth to that rumor."

"Really…?" I ask quietly.

"No," Dad instantly responds.

The door suddenly opens, which makes me whirl around to it. Sirius is standing in the doorway with sweat pouring down his face. He's also panting, which makes me glance at Dad. Inside I smile as Dad quickly leaps towards my godfather. I'm not naïve. I know both men still hate each other. If Dad's willing to help Sirius like this, though, then maybe there's hope for all of us to be a big happy family someday. Okay, maybe that's a pipe dream, but Dad does steer Sirius towards the couch gently. However, Sirius pushes Dad's wand away when Dad's running a diagnostic on him.

"No, no, Snape, I have to…I have to tell you," Sirius says gasping before grabbing a fistful of Dad's black nightshirt and pulling him towards him. "I slept with Aurora!" My mouth drops, and I glance towards Remus. "I'm not proud of it, Snape. I mean, Christ, she was fifteen! Hell, she even cried afterwards." Dad's eyes were getting darker now. "Do you know why she cried? It was because it wasn't you, Snape. Hell, I'm not an idiot."

"I'd beg to differ, Black," Dad quietly mutters under his breath.

"I saw the way she looked at you. I mean, hell, she even moaned your name during it."

"Lovely, Black, now kindly shut the hell up before I glue your tongue to your mouth." Dad then glances at me before shaking his head. I know he's not angry with me, though.

"She was just there, staring at the stars. Did you know her name means 'Serpent Handler'? Well, I knew from that night on that the only serpent she wanted to handle was yours."

"Dear Merlin," Dad groans before pointing his wand at Sirius.

"Please, Dad, don't kill—"

"_Aguamenti_," Dad says before a jet of water hits Sirius in the face.

"WHAT THE—" Sirius roars. He then glares at Snape. "Get your damn wand out of my face, Snape, or I'll shove it up your—"

"Dad…?" I say very quietly.

"It appears that your godfather's woken up, Harry."

"Woken up?" replies Sirius before glancing from me to Remus. "Oh, no, I didn't. Tell me I didn't, Remus. Tell me I didn't tell him."

"If you are referring to the fact that you had sex with my soon-to-be wife when she was fifteen, you did, Black. In fact, you admitted it in front of your godson."

"She didn't want you to know. She made me promise never to tell you, Snape. But ever since she came to Grimmauld humming that stupid wedding song of hers this afternoon, I…I just couldn't handle it." Sirius then ran his fingers through his wavy hair. "It was eating me alive. For all your faults, you at least would have told James if something had happened between you and Lily."

"I'm surprised you never gloated to me about it before, Black."

"Dammit, Snape!" growls Sirius. "I'm not gloating about it now. If I could, I'd take it back."

"She wasn't good enough to be one of Black's women," Dad sneers.

I'm feeling horribly awkward at this point. I mean, first Dad, now Sirius. Maybe it's somebody's way of telling me that I really need to listen to the talk. No, that's absurd. Or is it?

"She was too damn good to be treated like that! Dammit, Snape, she loves you more than you will ever know. Hell, I won't make any excuses for what I did. I took advantage of her. She was upset about something when I got up there. She just kept staring off the balcony, looking towards the forest. I saw the tears and the anger in her face. I used all that just so I could add another mark on my headboard. I told her I'd be whomever she wanted me to be…that I'd take all her pain away. I lied through my teeth just… She instantly started sobbing afterwards. At first, I thought I had hurt her. Then I realized that I hadn't hurt physically as much as I did emotionally. I…I couldn't—ah, dammit, I apologized to her profusely. Oh, boy, did I apologize. I got down on my hand and knees and begged her to forgive me. I knew it wouldn't help her, though. She kept crying that she betrayed you. She kept saying that she was no better than Lily. She broke down in front of me, and I…I didn't know what to do, Snape. No matter what I said helped. I wanted to run to Pomfrey…to McGonagall…to someone to help me with her."

I glance towards Dad and see that the anger is completely gone. Then again, I can feel Sirius's heartache. I can't stop imagining it. However, in my case it'd be the equivalent of Draco sleeping with Cho. I then bite my lip again. If I were Dad, I would have probably punched Sirius a long time ago.

"Christ, Snape, I turned my back for a split second. She was just sliding in between the railing."

"And you leapt towards her and held her," Dad quietly says. "I know all this, Sirius." He then draws in a deep breath. "I take it that your dream concerned this?" Sirius nods once. "While I am not particularly thrilled to know that you stole her innocence, I am, however, glad that you saved her from herself. Her thoughts were rather dark before you even arrived, unfortunately. Before you ask the asinine question of how I know, do remember that I am a skilled Legilimens." I see a look of understanding.

"I, well, we talked afterwards. I don't think I was the one who stole her innocence, Snape." Sirius then glances at me before glancing back to Dad. "I think that's why she was so upset when she learned you took the Mark." Dad closes his eyes in understanding, but I have to admit that I'm confused.

"Unfortunately, I must agree with you, Black. I too have thought that."


	27. Uniting Slytherin

**Uniting Slytherin**

When I wake up this morning, Dad is muttering quietly to himself while searching through one of his desk drawers for something. I watch him for a few moments. I've never seen Dad act so possessed before, so it piques my interest. What can he be searching for so intensely? I receive my answer a few moments later when he pulls out a black velvet box. I quickly sit up from the couch that I've been sleeping on and stare at it.

"I thought you said you hadn't chosen your wedding rings yet, Dad," I softly ask.

"Harry," Dad replies before glancing at me. "I didn't realize that you were awake."

"Well, it's kind of hard to sleep, Dad, when you're tearing through your desk like that."

"Yes, I suppose it would be." He then walks towards me before sitting on the edge of the couch. "On my first day of teaching Potions, I found this at the bottom of my desk in my office. At first, I had thought that my former Potions master had left it behind, but he claimed it wasn't his." Dad slowly opens the box, which reveals two sparkling silver rings. "Obviously, one of the former potions masters left it behind, but since no one has claimed it yet…"

"You're going to use it," I finish with a smile. "They're definitely beautiful, Dad." I stare at the two rings and take in every single detail. Engraved into the side of the large silver band that I know will be Dad's ring are entwined snakes with the word 'Soul' engraved around one of the snakes. In the smaller and definitely more feminine ring, the thin silver band slowly morphs into two snakeheads on either side of an emerald holding it into place. Surrounding the emerald is the word 'Heart' engraved into the silver in the same style as Dad's has been. "She's going to love it, Dad."

Dad glances at me before pulling me into a one-arm hug. His head gently rests against mine for a split second prior to him pulling back. My stomach is doing back flips by now. I don't know how to describe it, but I just want to feel that again. However, I most definitely am not going to say 'Hey, Dad, can you hug me again because that was just too awesome.' It's these times that I think I'm going to remember the most. I draw in a deep breath and glance towards one of the chimed clocks on the wall.

"We should probably get ready, Dad."

"So we shall," Dad quietly responds.

I silently walk towards my bedroom. As I just about start to head upstairs, I notice Draco and Ron from where they're sitting playing Wizard's chess. I nearly laugh at how absurd it is. Draco and Ron look as if they've always been best friends instead of mortal enemies. I sigh when I realize that Draco's animosity towards Ron, Hermione, and me was probably more to do with staying in his father's good graces than how he truly felt about us.

"Honestly, Harry, you're not even dressed yet," a soft voice speaks behind me.

"Hermione," I reply whirling around towards my best friend. I nearly fall down the stairs when my eyes find the witch. I've never seen her so beautiful before. Her long brown hair gracefully rests on her bare shoulders. She's wearing a pale green ruffled dress with clear heels. I know I have to look so stupid with my mouth hanging open, but she's…beautiful.

"Harry, you're making me nervous," she says with a soft laugh.

"I…uh…yeah…" I stupidly respond before tugging on my collar. Is it hot in here?

"Miss Granger," Dad drawls as he walks out of his study. His eyes flicker over to me briefly, and I swear I see a twinkle. _No, you don't, Harry. I am not the headmaster,_ Dad responds through our link. "Am I to assume that the others have sent you to inform us of the preparations?"

"No, Professor," Hermione responds respectfully. "I asked Professor McGonagall if I could come with her. She's informing the others in the kitchen right now, sir."

"I see."

"She's under the impression, Professor Snape, that you would join us when you were ready."

I watch Dad for a moment before he silently inclines his head towards Hermione and starts to walk towards the kitchen. My eyes narrow momentarily, but I follow him. Curiosity has always led me into more trouble than it's worth. When I see Professor McGonagall then, I have to shake my head. She's wearing long velvety emerald robes. Obviously, I should have guessed that the colors for the wedding would be green. After all, Mum and Dad are both proud Slytherins. I then glance at Dad. I wonder if he owns any color other than black.

"Good morning, Severus," Professor McGonagall announces as Dad and I walk into the room.

"Minerva," Dad replies emotionlessly.

"Well, as I was telling them just a moment ago, Aurora has decided that it would perhaps be best if the men wore the traditional black."

"Because she believes I have no other colors in my wardrobe than black?" Dad responds with a cocked eyebrow.

"I believe it is more along the lines of her liking you in black, Severus. Now since Albus refuses to perform the ceremony in the Great Hall, Aurora's parents were kind enough to offer us the use of their manor for the wedding."

My eyes narrow at Professor McGonagall's words. Why wouldn't Dumbledore let them marry in the Great Hall? I then glance at Dad, but he's not reacting to this news at all. Is something big going on at Hogwarts that Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know about?

"I am under the impression that you have wedding rings. Am I correct, Severus?"

"I do."

"Excellent, well, Aurora has chosen Septima to be her maid of honor, which is of course no surprise there." Professor McGonagall then glances towards Sirius. "Since this wedding came much sooner than everyone had thought it would, Septima wished me to ask if you would be her escort."

"Yeah, I think I can do manage that for her," Sirius replies with a large grin. "She's wearing green, too, I take it?"

"All of us witches are wearing a variation of green. However, Septima's dress is a bit more forest green then the rest. However, as I mentioned before, the men are to wear black." Professor McGonagall then turns back towards Dad. "Aurora has left the option of whom you would like your best man to be to you. She did not believe it was right of her to choose without you. Well, Severus, have you chosen?"

Dad glances at me before glancing towards Draco. I try to keep the disappointment out of my eyes. Dad's known Draco longer than he's known me. Plus, with Draco, he doesn't have a reason to be ashamed like he does with me since I'm a Gryffindor.

"I have," says Dad drawing in a breath. "Harry, Draco, I'd be honored if you both were my best men." Dad catches my disbelieving eyes. _I may have known Draco longer than you, but you are my son now, Harry_, Dad sends to me. _I love both of you equally, and I will never be ashamed of you being a Gryffindor. No matter what stupid stunts your Gryffindor bravery gets you into, Harry._

"Thanks, Dad," I say with a smile.

"Thank you, sir," Draco responds next to me.

"Well, both of you then will need to find yourselves escorts before the wedding," Professor McGonagall speaks. "Unfortunately, you have less than an hour. Ah, yes, before I forget, Aurora's sister is also in need of an escort so perhaps one of you could escort her."

"I'll be more than happy to escort her, Professor," Draco answers.

My eyes instantly dart towards Draco, and I notice Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowing on her. The way Draco said that, well, it was almost…Gryffindor-like. I then shake my head. There's no way Draco Malfoy is turning into a Gryffindor.

"That just leaves you, Mr. Potter."

"Um…" I then glance at Dad. I want to scream 'Cho, ask Cho,' but I keep my mouth shut. Luckily, that's why we have Draco, though.

"How about that Ravenclaw girl of yours, Potter?" Draco says with a wide grin before elbowing me in the ribs. I so want to kill him right now.

"Unfortunately, Miss Chang is out of the country for the next few months," my Head of House states, mortifying me instantly. Am I really that obvious about Cho?

My eyes briefly dart towards Hermione, but I think better of that. I so don't need a fight with Ron over my taking Hermione. I draw in a deep breath as I try to think of another girl that I have talked to at least. Unfortunately, the only other girls I've talked to are either Quidditch girls or Ron's little sister. _Dad, give me a girl's name. Any girl, I don't care,_ I whine.

_Miss Lovegood,_ Dad replies through our link instantly. _She's a year behind you in school and is also a Ravenclaw. I am under the impression that she is already in attendance. She is Aurora's favorite student and is acceptable for me. Though, she can be a bit…peculiar at times. However, she is an extremely kind individual, and I would not be surprised if she did not already know that you'd ask her._

_She's like Trelawney,_ I think with a bit of a grimace.

_Dear Merlin, no, Luna is much better than that fraud._

In my head, I laugh at Dad's response. I then glance towards Professor McGonagall. I guess I can escort a third-year that I don't know anything about.

"What about…um…Luna Lovegood?" quietly I ask. "I've heard she's coming. Can we ask her?"

"If you're sure, Mr. Potter, then I can ask her as soon as possible." I nod my head instantly. "Well, all right then, if you could all change into more acceptable clothes, we will be on our way."

I whirl around instantly and head off towards my room. I can tell that Draco and Ron are following me, but I don't slow down for them to catch up to me. If Ron wasn't so possessive of Hermione, I could have asked her. If Draco wouldn't have sacrificed himself like that, I could have walked with Professor Sinistra's sister. I then glance towards Draco from over the stairs. Why didn't he say Pansy? I then stop before turning around to ask him that question.

"What, Potter?"

"Why aren't you going with Pansy? Aren't you two like dating or something?"

"Oh, please, Potter," drawls Draco as Ron walks past us towards my room. Draco then motions with his head for me to follow him into his room. As soon as the door quietly closes behind him, he sighs. "Remember how I said that Severus caught me bare assed in front of a girl?" I slowly nod. "Well, it was Pansy. She comes from a rich pureblood family like me. Lucius practically salivates over the fact that Pansy's my supposed girlfriend."

"She's not?"

"No, she is my girlfriend, but it's all for appearance. Truthfully, I can't stand the witch."

"Then why do you stay with her?"

"Do you know what Lucius would do to me if he found out that I didn't like her?"

"It'd be bad," I answer quietly hanging my head.

"Oh, bad doesn't even come close, Harry," Draco replies before running a hand through his hair. "He'd murder me if he found out who I really like. It's partly why Severus is trying so hard to make me not be around Lucius. If Lucius finds out that I like Her—well, I'm sure you know what would happen to me, Potter."

My eyes widen as I finish the name in my head. My mouth then drops before I start to squawk in attempts to speak. Draco's staring at me like I've gone nutters, but he likes—

"Hermione!" loudly I shout. "You like Hermione!"

"Shut up, Potter," he hisses before punching me hard in the shoulder.

"But you…you called her that horrible name!"

"Thank you for that lovely reminder, Potter. I so did not remember that. Honestly, Potter, Severus has said tons of horrible things to you over the years. Do you know why?"

"Because he hates the fact that my dad—James—slept with my mother," I respond.

"I'm sure that's part of the reason, but the real big reason is because he's one of His. Well, not one of His true followers anymore, but Severus was."

"One of whose, Draco?" stupidly I ask.

"His, you know, You-Know-Who," Draco replies back in a harsh whisper.

"He was a Death Eater," I say breathlessly.

"You…wait a minute, you didn't know?" Draco asks staring at me oddly.

"Obviously not," I yell back before angrily hitting the wall. I can't believe I've trusted him.

"Potter, he's not a Death Eater anymore. He's not going to hand you over to You-Know-Who so stop having a panic attack over it. Severus switched sides. That's what Flint was talking about with Sinistra yesterday." My eyes narrow. "Severus tries to save us before we join. He'll sit the student thinking about joining down in his office, and he'll share horror story upon horror story to get the student to choose to stay in the light. It's a rather well kept secret because if he even notices for a split second during the discussion that the student has already made his or her mind up, Severus will make sure the memory of their talk is lost forever. He must have thought that Flint would use his head for once." Draco then inhales deeply. "Potter, if I ever have to stay with Lucius again, there will come a time when I'll have to decide whether to join You-Know-Who or die."

"He's one of them?"

"Yeah," Draco responds quietly. "He's the one that recruited Severus. Lucius takes the whole thing to be a giant party. He loves what he does, torturing, raping, murdering, you name it, and he loves it. It's why I hate knowing that I share his genes. I'd give anything to have Severus as my father."

"Hey, I said I'd share," I say with a soft smile trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

"Yeah, I know, but until my bastard parents are dead, I can't do that."

The silence settles into the room, and I sigh softly. While I think a part of me is still rather unsettled to find out that Dad was one of His, it does make his behavior towards me make a bit more sense. I then glance back at Draco. Why do family have to suck so much sometimes?

"So we should probably coordinate somewhat since we're both best men," I say breaking the silence softly.

"Well, the one good thing about being a Malfoy is that we dress impeccably well," Draco says with a grin before walking towards his trunk. He pulls out a black suit a few second later and places it onto his bed before glancing at me. "Have anything like that, Potter?" he asks.

How do I put this? No, Draco, I really don't have anything that good because my former guardians were giant cheapskates on me and spent the money they got for me on themselves instead while giving me Dudley's old hand-me-downs. Or, well, Dad and I haven't really done any shopping for formal occasions because we didn't realize that Mum would want to get married so soon. Hmm, decisions, decisions. I then scoff and shake my head at him.

"No, Draco, I don't have anything like that. Dad and I haven't bought formal robes yet."

"Did somebody say something about formal robes?" a voice asks behind me.

Draco and I whirl around towards Sirius before I shake my head laughing. In Sirius's hands is a black waistcoat that looks a bit like Dad's one. He also has new black slacks and a black shirt for me. I nod my head at him before grabbing the clothing. Leave it to Sirius to walk in and save the day.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, I draw in a deep breath as I stand next to Draco at Sinistra Manor. I will admit that it's a beautiful manor. It definitely shows how rich of a family Mum comes from. However, I think both Draco and I are getting a bit nervous. Dumbledore whisked Dad off somewhere in private a while ago, but they returned just a few moments. Ron and Hermione have already walked into the room where the ceremony is. I nearly laughed when I heard Draco grumble under his breath as Ron had his hand on the middle of Hermione's back.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Vector quietly says as she walks up to us with two young ladies behind her. She has swept up her light-brown hair into a tight bun, and her long forest green dress moves elegantly against the hardwood floors as she walks.

In my mind, I'm nearly fainting. Both young ladies are rather gorgeous, young, of course, but gorgeous in their dresses. They each have their own specific grace to them too. The young lady on my right has dirty blonde hair that goes all the way down to her waist. Her dress is rather airy, but a brilliant green. In fact, it's almost the same color as my eyes strangely enough. Her eyes are silver gray, though, but rather full of life. I nearly laugh when I catch the dangling serpent earrings.

The young lady on my left has honey-colored hair with angelic curls to it that bounce as she walks towards us. Her eyes are a dark green, darker than mine are. Her eyes also are full of emotion and life. Her dress is airy also, but a bit more neutral of a green than the other girl's dress. However, as I notice more of her, I immediately catch the beautiful smile she's gracing Draco and me with presently.

"Might I present Jezlyn Sinistra," Professor Vector says holding a hand out towards the honey-colored blond, "and Luna Lovegood?" she finishes holding a hand towards the silvery-gray eyed girl. "I expect both you gentlemen to be on your best behavior with these young ladies."

"Yes, Professor," Draco and I respond instantly holding our arms out to our respective date. The girls glance at each other for a brief second before linking arms with us. I then notice Draco's look. I'm definitely thinking the same thing. We have to be the luckiest bastards in this place. Well, other than Dad, of course. The doors open briefly for us, and we walk in together. Draco and I had decided that earlier, and I'm actually rather glad that we did. There are tons of people in the room. Who would have guessed that all these people would have come to see Dad and Mum's wedding? They must be on Mum's side, though, unless Dad has some sort of following that I don't know about.

When Draco and I reach our spots, the young ladies both kiss our cheeks before taking their seats. I hear a soft groan from Draco, which makes me glance at him. He gives me the 'Did you see that' look. I only laugh and turn back towards the doors. As he escorts Professor Vector in, I instantly recognize the grin on Sirius's face. It's probably the same grin that Draco and I were just wearing. The second that Professor Vector is standing across from us, we glance towards Dad who seems a bit out of sorts, oddly enough.

_What's wrong, Dad?_ I ask through our link.

_I'll explain later, Harry. Just focus on the wedding for now. You do still have my ring, right?_

_No, Dad,_ I drawl back in my mind. _I gave it to Moaning Myrtle. Of course, I still have it._ I then inhale again and glance towards the closed doors. We're all just waiting on Mum. When the doors open up, I nearly cry out 'Freaking unbelievable' as Mum walks into the room. Draco, Sirius, and I might have thought we were the luckiest bastards, but we were wrong. We were so very wrong. I glance at Dad to see his reaction because he has to have one. Well, he does, but it's a frown as he staring off at something else instead of Mum. _Dad, is it something bad?_ I ask. _Because Mum looks unbelievably hot right now, and you're frowning._ His eyes instantly dart to me before glancing towards Mum. I notice the barely expressed sharp intake of breath immediately.

_It's…it's nothing bad, Harry._ I can hear some sort of raw emotion in his voice. _Thank you._

_She certainly looks beautiful, Dad._

_That she does, Harry, that she does,_ he replies quietly.

Mum has swept all of her dark brown hair up and placed a…a white lily in her hair. I glance at Dad briefly at that realization, but I turn back. Obviously, she thought it'd be nice to pay tribute to my real mother at the wedding. It's entirely fitting, I think. Her dress has thin spaghetti straps and is floor-length. It's green and silver, and well, it floats gracefully behind her as she walks towards us.

I watch the man escort Mum down the aisle. I guess that the man has to be her father so I smile at him briefly. She has his eyes, but that's all I can see of her father in her. My eyes then watch the man kiss her on the cheek for a split second before gently placing her hand in Dad's hand. The two men are extremely cordial with one another, but then Mum's Dad turns and walks over towards a golden blonde haired woman in pale green robes. Mum definitely takes after her mother. I then glance towards Jezlyn. There just has to be something on her mum's side that makes the witches so beautiful.

_I'm wondering the same thing, Harry,_ Dad drawls.

_You know, someone on the telly once said that when you marry a woman, you should always take a look at her mother because that's what she's going to look like in ten years._ I hear Dad's loud laughter almost instantly.

_Then I'm going to be an extremely lucky bastard, aren't I, Harry?_

"Welcome, guests," Dumbledore loudly announces with a wide-beaming smile and fierce twinkling blue eyes. His robes are emerald and full of slithering silver snakes that move all over the velvet. "It is my esteemed pleasure this fine afternoon to preside over this union between these two individuals of whom I would call my friends. They have both elected to forgo the traditional sacraments instead electing for a purely Slytherin ceremony. Aurora," Dumbledore says holding out his hand before stepping back.

"For years, I thought you were a bastard." I instantly glance at Draco, who in turn stares at me. "Secretly, I wanted to hex that damn permanent sneer off your face. There were days where I wanted nothing more than to tick you off royally. Push you to the extreme of your tolerance just to see what you would do. I held no secret of my affection towards you. The staff knew it. The students perhaps even did. However, you, being the true bastard you were, refused me every single bloody goddamn time. I tried every ridiculous thing I could do, but nothing worked."

_Dad, what is she doing?_ I ask using our link.

_She's testing me, Harry, and perhaps paying me back for something I did to her when we were students. Don't be concerned. She's not really angry. I had a feeling she might do this to me._ Dad's then silent for a few short moments before laughing at something she says. _Do you know what it was about your mother Lily, Harry, that I loved the most?_ I don't respond. _The way her lovely green eyes would sparkle as she glared at me while her nose would crinkle up as if she were disgusted. Two completely different witches, but I love them both equally, Harry. With Lily, I loved her even more when she was angry. She truly was beautiful in those moments with her fiery red hair flailing all over the place and lovely green eyes glaring daggers at me._ I can't help but glance at Dad as if he's lost his mind. _Do you know why I love Aurora?_ Again, I don't respond. _She fights back against me. It's as if it is a game to us, who will push the other off first. It is rather…absurd of course, but we both have tempers, and Aurora is not afraid to use hers with me. She knows me extremely well and knows that I will not harm her physically. She loves my sarcasm, and I love her wit. She also, like your mother, is extremely beautiful when she's angry. It's just a bit different, though._

_You're not fully over my mum. Are you, Dad?_

_You never fully get over a person that you love completely, Harry. However, I believe, as you've mentioned to me numerous times before, Lily would want me to move on with my life. Aurora makes my life livable. You and Draco do the rest._

"However, Severus, I wouldn't have had it any other way. Your devotion and love for her is truly exhilarating. It shows your heart and your soul, which are both extremely beautiful. Even if you don't see it yourself," Mum says softly before glancing at Professor Vector. A few moments later, I watch the familiar silver wedding band slowly slide up Dad's ring finger. "With this ring, I tie our souls together." She then steps back from Dad and bows her head slightly towards him.

"Two of the most dangerous classes taught at Hogwarts are Potions and Astronomy. Potions are dangerous for obvious reasons. Throw in a wrong ingredient, and the castle will crumble atop of you. Astronomy is dangerous because it too has ingredients. Dashing a bit of a twinkling star can send the chemicals of the brain to spiral dangerously out of control. Explosions result, and perhaps not the castle, but something will crumble atop of you."

I glance at Draco. I cannot believe Dad just said that. They're certainly going for the odd couple.

"However, unlike you, I am skilled in potion-making so we do not need to worry about any needless explosions resulting for your sorely disappointing discipline. I am used to handling dangerous ingredients, and I would not have that any other way. While at times your heart is too big and makes you act as if you should have been a Hufflepuff, it is always in the right place." Dad then glances at me and holds out a hand. I hand him the ring instantly before stepping back. I watch him slowly slide the thin silver wedding ring up her ring finger. "With this ring, I tie our hearts together."

My eyes narrow on their rings briefly as I see both rings glow for a bit before returning to its normal state. I have to be seeing things. There's no way they just glowed, is there? I mean, they're not really tying their souls and hearts together literally, right?

"Do you, Aurora Celestine Sinistra, take Severus Tobias Prince to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Dumbledore says as he steps forward again.

"I do."

"And do you, Severus Tobias Prince, take Aurora Celestine Sinistra to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asks glancing towards Dad.

"I do."

"Then by the power bestowed upon me by the Wizengamot, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Dumbledore then glances over his spectacles with those fierce twinkling blue eyes of his. His grin reaches his eyes and then some as he claps his hand once.

_Dad, you're not going to snog her right now. Are you?_ Dad glances at me. For the first time since I've known him, I see hidden amusement in his dark eyes. He truly looks—dare I say it—happy. I nearly groan when his right hand gently touches her neck before he leans in to kiss her. Yep, he's going to snog her right here in front of like everyone and his or her dog. When their kiss deepens, I fight the urge to gag. I mean, honestly, at one time this was my evil greasy bat Potions Master and my sexy hot Astronomy Professor that all of my friends want a piece of. And now, they're my parents. Parents should not snog in front of their kids. It's just not…right.

_Harry,_ Dad drawls through our link. _Shut up or I'll deepen it some more._ I shudder instantly.


	28. Not Your Typical Slytherin Mum

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been having random story ideas that have been taking my interest lately. Enjoy. :D

**Not Your Typical Slytherin Mum**

Mum and Dad both looked amazing. Well, Dad actually didn't look that much different from what he usually wore, but Mum was definitely showing more skin than what I'm used to seeing from my Astronomy professor. I can't stop smiling at the fact that she wore a lily in her hair. That's rather fitting since Dad still loves my mum, my real mum, I mean.

Boy, this whole Mum and Dad thing is going to be confusing. I run a hand through my hair and sigh, still staring out my window.

"Harry?" quietly Mum says behind me as she walks in with a soft smile. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I reply turning towards her. I notice immediately that she has changed from her wedding dress to a black halter-top and long black skirt. Thinking about what some of my housemates would be saying right now, namely the twins, if they saw what she was wearing, I nearly laugh. Usually, she's wearing robes when I see her, but it seems that her casual is a halter-top and skirt, since this is the second time I've seen her wear a similar outfit now. "I'm just thinking."

"You know, it's dangerous for Gryffindors to think," she teases before leaning against my wall. "They might actually listen to that little voice that's telling them not to do it." I roll my eyes, but softly laugh. "So what is this thing that's making you think?"

"Dad," I respond before glancing towards the floor. "He's been talking to Draco for a really long time." A gentle hand on my shoulder makes me glance back at up. "Did something happen?" She sighs softly before answering.

"You could say that." She shakes her head slowly as she gently rubs the underside of her wedding ring. "I'm sure Severus or Draco will inform you once they're done in the study, though."

"But you know what it is, don't you?"

"Unfortunately," she replies quietly.

"Is your ring bothering you?" I ask after noticing her rub her ring even harder. She glances up at me with a puzzled look before glancing at her hand. I hear her scoff before resting her palm against the side of her leg.

"No. It's not bothering me, Harry. Usually when I'm thinking about something intensely, I start to rub my amulet. It seems, though, I've decided that my wedding ring is much better to rub," she says with a soft laugh. "It's just one of those habits I picked up over the years."

"Is what Dad's talking to Draco about bad?"

"Well, that depends on whose side you're on, Harry, but that's all you're getting out of me. It really isn't something that you should hear from me." She then inhales deeply. "Severus told me earlier that you had some trouble sleeping last night. Do you want to talk about, Harry?" I can feel my face redden, which makes me turn away. "Harry, there's no reason to be embarrassed. I get bad dreams sometimes too."

"It wasn't really…um…bad dreams, Professor." I then turn back towards her when I hear myself say that stupid word. She's not my professor anymore. She's my mother now. I then inhale and shake my head. "I mean, Mum, not that, sorry," I quietly say hanging my head. I can think about her as being my mum, but the word still catches in the back of my throat when I try to say it.

"Harry, you don't have to call me 'Mum' right away. I realize that all this came on suddenly, so it's all right if you still refer to me as your professor. I'm not going to take any offense to it."

"I know it's stupid, but you're my…my mum now," I stumble out saying. "You and Dad are my parents. I mean, I know that my real parents are, well, my real parents. However, they're not here, though." I then watch her open her mouth to say something, but I quickly cut her off. "I mean, I'm not trying to replace them with you two. I'll still think of them as being my parents and still love them. It's just, well, I've always wanted a family, and now I'm getting one, a real live family that I think loves me back for me being me."

"It's not stupid at all, Harry. How about this? Since you take such great offense to referring to me as being your professor, then call me Aurora or Aura." My eyes narrow slightly with the last option. "My father gave me that nickname when I was little. It's just stuck with me through the years, I guess. I'm actually trying to find a nickname for Severus, but I haven't had any luck so far. He's not really into the whole cute lovey-dovey crap, as he puts it."

"I bet," I reply laughing. "Um…can I ask you a question?"

"You can always ask me a question, Harry. It's whether I answer or not is the real mystery." I roll my eyes, which makes her laugh. "All right, let's be serious for a moment. What's your question?"

"Well, it's just that I noticed during the wedding that your rings glowed for a second. Were you and Dad serious when you said that you'd tie your hearts and souls together?"

"No, Harry, we weren't being serious. The rings glowed, though?" she asks staring at me. I nod back, which makes her glance at her wedding ring. "I didn't notice that. Maybe it's worth a look to see if Severus bought special rings," she says laughing quietly.

"He didn't buy them, though." Her dark eyes glance at me. "He found the rings in the bottom of his desk drawer when he first started teaching at Hogwarts."

"Wow, he didn't tell me that." Her eyes then light up with amusement. "Maybe Severus found Slytherin's lost rings." My mouth drops instantly. "Oh, yeah, like that's bloody likely, Harry," she drawls before rolling her eyes. "Hmm…it seems I've inherited a very gullible stepson," she teases.

"But it is possible, though, isn't it?" I ask quietly. I barely notice that I'm holding my breath. "I mean, he was the headmaster of Hogwarts once."

"Well, yes, it's possible, Harry, but highly unlikely. It's just an old legend that Slytherins have passed down for years. I sincerely doubt that Severus and I are that lucky to be wearing those supposed rings." My eyes narrow slightly.

"Do you know the legend?"

"Do I know the legend?" she repeats with a soft scoff. "Harry, I listened to that legend for seven years." She then sits down in one of my chairs. "Every girl in Slytherin hears the legend on her first night in being in the castle. There's actually been dozens of girls over the years who have tried to find the rings, only to end up getting lost in the process. Unfortunately, I was one of those girls. I tried during my first year here. Professor Slughorn actually had to rescue me. He was both Severus's and my former Head of House. Actually, Severus took over for him when Professor Slughorn retired."

"Could you tell me the legend?" I honestly don't know why I'm so interested in learning all about Salazar Slytherin and the numerous legends surrounding him, but I am. You would think that I would ask about Gryffindor sometime. Maybe I will…sometime. Yeah, yeah, I think I will ask about Gryffindor, and it'll probably be when I'm looking for the Sword of Slytherin whenever I have for that.

"All right, well, according to legend, the four Founders held an annual gala, which was attended by all of the prominent wizards of the time. Now, the story goes that during one of these, Slytherin fell in love with one of the witches that had attended. Unfortunately, he was married at the time. Ignoring his wedding vows, Slytherin consorted with this unknown witch. Some say he carried the affair in the headmaster's office, while others say it was in the dungeons. Either way, Slytherin broke his vows to his wife and carried on a rather passionate love affair with this other witch for years." She then inhales slowly before pressing her lips together gently. "Some time during this affair, he realized that he didn't love his wife anymore. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this unknown witch instead, so he asked his friend at the time, Godric Gryffindor, to create a set of wedding rings."

"Did he?"

"No. Gryffindor, in fact, told Slytherin that if he didn't end his affair with this other witch soon that he'd inform Slytherin's wife." I scoff softly and smirk. "Yes, well, Slytherin being the expert of slyness later when asked informed Gryffindor that he had ended his relationship. Gryffindor believed him because he didn't see the other witch anymore."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, according to legend, Slytherin asked the Merpeople to create the wedding rings."

"In exchange for what, though?" I ask. Everyone wants something so obviously that have to be no different. I watch her smile before she shakes her head.

"No one knows what he gave in exchange, but the Merpeople supposedly did make the rings for him. The details are rather sketchy, I'm afraid, with the rest of the legend. Rumors, though, state that Slytherin was going to give the ring to his lover, so that they could be together for eternity."

"Then the rings are like the sorcerer's stone?"

"I'm not quite sure about that, but supposedly it was something like it. He never had a chance to give it to her, though, because Gryffindor drove him out of the castle."

"Leaving behind the rings," I finish quietly. I then inhale slowly. "Does legend state where he liked to be?" Her eyes narrow on me in confusion. "Dumbledore likes to be in his office. Dad likes to be in the dungeons, and you like the Astronomy Tower. Was there one place where Slytherin liked to be?"

"Well, I'd suppose it'd be the dungeons, Harry, but I don't know."

Dad's office is _in the dungeons_. Our rooms are _in the dungeons_. Dad's classroom is _in the dungeons_. I then smile, but I really don't know why I'm grinning like an idiot. She's probably right. Their wedding rings probably aren't the lost rings of Slytherin. I then shake my head. Why must everything that I want deal with Slytherin? I am a Gryffindor. My real parents were both Gryffindors. My new parents are Slytherins, though. I then glance at Mum. Could it be that the Sorting Hat knew I'd be the adopted son of Severus and Aurora, and that was why it wanted to sort me into Slytherin?

"Did you ever have to argue with the Sorting Hat?" I blurt out suddenly.

"Don't tell Severus, but it wanted to put me in Hufflepuff for a split second. However, for some reason or another, it decided that I belonged in Slytherin. Why do you ask?"

"It wanted to put me into Slytherin, but I argued with it."

"You talked the Sorting Hat out of sorting you into Slytherin?" I nod slowly. "Oh, dear Merlin, don't tell Severus," she says laughing. "Otherwise, he'll march you right up to Albus's office and request you be resorted immediately."

"Slytherin's not so bad," I respond quietly.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my stepson?" she jokes before gently patting my knee. "I didn't ask this before because it was Severus's job to ask, but how were things in the dorm this year with the guys?" I glance at her puzzled. "Harry, the head of Slytherin was the guardian to a fourth-year Gryffindor for the entire year. Why do you think I'd ask that question?"

"The guys were fine. I mean, they weren't quite thrilled about it. Some of them thought at first that I was going to become a spy or something and tell everything to Dad, but they got over it." I then sigh. "I actually was shocked that Ron wasn't more upset about it."

"Mr. Weasley perhaps overheard some things at home, I'm afraid," she replies quietly.

"Dumbledore told the Weasleys about…"

"No, Harry. He didn't need to tell them. You perhaps were too far in shock to realize that there were others with you and Albus." I open my mouth to ask a question, but she continues. "When Albus learned the wards were breached, he instantly alerted some of the Order."

"The Order, what's that?"

"It's a group that your parents belonged to, Harry. Albus actually founded it during the First Wizarding War. Its main purpose is to fight against Him and his followers. Sometimes people have referred to it as the Light." I nod slowly.

"So how many members saw?"

"Well, the only others that you'd know would be Arthur and myself. There was also a Ministry official and two Aurors." I close my eyes. She has seen my hell that I lived in for thirteen years. "Harry," she softly says gently squeezing my shoulder. I glance back up at her. I can feel the tears stinging the edges of my eyes. Arms then encircle me as she hugs me. "Hush, Harry. It's all right."

"You've…you've seen it," I whisper as the tears streak my cheeks. I feel her gently card her fingers through my hair. One of these days, I'm going to ask someone why he or she does that. I feel sometimes like I'm either a dog or a cat by all their petting. Now is obviously not the time for that question, though.

Gently, she pulls back and pushes my chin up so I'm looking into her eyes. I can see the sadness in her eyes now too. _We're quite the pair_, I grumble in my mind. _We're both crying about the past on what's supposed to be the happiest day of Mum's life._

_Crying,_ Dad asks through our link. _Why are you both crying?_ I can hear something funny in Dad's voice, but I can't distinguish what it is. Then again, I've only ever seen and heard two emotions from Dad, anger and amusement.

_Severus, butt out,_ growls Mum through our link._ This is __my__ moment. You're rather busy with another of our children at the moment, aren't you?_

I nearly laugh at the anger in Mum's voice. Wait—I glance up and narrow my eyes on her then. I heard her perfectly clear. I open my mouth to speak, but Dad interrupts.

_Crying is a rather powerful act of emotions, Harry. So as you compared it earlier, it would be the equivalent of someone boosting a TV signal. Unfortunately, since both of you have heightened emotions at the moment, I can't block either of your thoughts. So I'll ask again. Why are you both crying?_ In my head, I hear that raw emotion that I can't distinguish in his voice yet again.

_So much for using it only for emergencies,_ I think.

_Your emotional health is just as important to me as your physical health, Harry,_ Dad replies. _So if that requires me to use our link right now like this, then I'll call this an emergency and use it._

I laugh softly and wipe away a few of the tears that have fallen. I want to tell Dad he's reaching, but I don't. It's nice to hear that he cares that much for me. I then scoff. The Dursleys have to have screwed me up badly to think that's nice to hear. Mum distracts me, though, by softly carding her fingers through my hair more.

_We were thinking about the night when the headmaster brought me to you, Dad. She was there. Did you know that?_ I don't get a response for a bit from either Dad or Mum.

_I see,_ Dad replies quietly. _Harry, perhaps you and Aurora should come downstairs to the study._

It's not a request, but an unspoken direction. I glance towards Mum, but she only kisses my forehead and smiles softly. I have to admit that I'm somewhat hesitant to go down there. If Dad tells me that Draco has to go back to his father, I don't know what I'll do. Well, actually I do know what I'll do. I'll kick, scream, possibly bite, and do everything I can to keep Draco here with us at Prince Manor. No one, especially Draco, deserves to go back to that situation, not me, not Dad, and certainly not Draco.

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger about Draco. Oh, and for those of you who have been wanting to see what happened to Harry at the Dursleys the night that Dumbledore retrieved him and brought him to Snape, it should be in the next chapter, which is entitled "Fall from Grace."


	29. Fallen From Grace

**A/N: **Contains a little bit of everything in it. The biggest part, though, I think I should warn you about is the violence with the Dursleys and that whole fiasco. Not quite so humerous as last time, so sorry, but enjoy the quick update. :D

**Fallen From Grace**

The vast wide sky is full of oranges, reds, pinks, and purples as the setting sun dips into the horizon. Since the sun looks as if it is bleeding, it's rather eerie to look at actually. Off in the distance of the large manor are millions of crows cawing in the numerous large trees hidden by darkness. Suddenly, something scares the black birds forcing them to take flight. The sky blackens instantly. I notice this scary scene as I walk into Dad's study. It definitely adds to the atmosphere, unfortunately.

I glance towards Draco and notice his eyes downcast. He looks rather at ease, though, but I don't really take much notice in that. I'm going to blame the grisly scene outside of our manor and my unspoken fears/past for my next actions. I draw my wand instantly.

"He's not going back," I growl pointing my wand at Dad.

"Harry—"

"NO! He's not going back, Dad!" I'm glaring at him. I know it's rather stupid that I'm pointing my wand towards Dad, but Draco isn't going back without a fight from me. I watch Dad's eyes dart briefly behind me before he takes a step back from Draco and me.

"Have you gone completely mental, Potter?" Draco snaps before stepping in front of my wand. "Lower your damn wand." When I don't, he roughly pushes my arm down. "I'm not going anywhere." He then scoffs. "Jeez, Potter, Severus just told me that I don't ever have to go back to Malfoy Manor."

"Why? Did something happen?" My eyes then glance towards Dad.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing, Potter. The Dark Lord murdered Lucius and Narcissa last night."

"Draco," Dad admonishes quietly.

"No, Severus, it's a good thing. They got what they deserved. I know I'm supposed to be upset and all that crap, but I'm glad. I'm glad they're dead. They weren't any parents of mine."

"Even so, Draco, they are still your parents."

"They were more like monsters raising me to be a future Death Eater, Severus, than parents," Draco snarls. "You're ten times the father than Lucius ever was."

I glance at Dad. He doesn't react to Draco's words, but I can feel something through our link.

"Guess I get a brother who's a Gryffindor now," Draco says with a soft smile.

I nod slowly feeling a bit sorry for him. I mean, I can relate with him. If the Dursleys died, I'd be like Draco and be glad for it. Truthfully, that part scares me, though. It is so easy to hate someone and wish he or she was dead. Love, now that is something that's never been easy for me. Okay, so I act as if it is, but it takes me awhile to trust, which is probably another side effect from living with the Dursleys. So what happens one day when I decide that I'm glad that Dad or even Mum is dead? I instantly shiver at this thought. I hope that day never comes.

"You've both had a rather trying day. Perhaps it'd be best if you retired to your rooms for the night," Dad quietly says glancing at me oddly.

I briefly wonder if he overheard my thoughts, but he glances away quickly. I then close my eyes and sigh. Maybe he's disappointed because I drew my wand on him earlier. Or maybe he realizes that my mind's too messed up from the Dursleys and wants me to go away so he can have his perfect son, a son that I know will never be me. I don't know how to describe it, but something in me snaps then. It comes on so suddenly that I don't even have a chance to react.

"Yeah, you'd like it if I left, wouldn't you?" I sneer towards Dad. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I catch Dad's eyes widen for a mere millisecond before he expertly hides behind his mask again. I then snarl more hate at him. "I get it. You know, I finally get it, Snape."

"Potter," Draco says glancing at me clearly puzzled. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Go ahead, Malfoy. You can have him." I then whirl around. I don't know how to describe it, but I'm just so angry right now. I don't know where this anger came from, though. It feels almost as if something's controlling me right now. I then catch Mum's dark eyes narrowing on me suspiciously. There's no anger in her face, though, which is a bit surprising with the way I'm acting. Another surge of anger bursts through me, and I can't prevent the words from spewing out of my mouth. "I hope you enjoy screwing a Death Eater tonight, Sinistra. Of course, the way I hear it, you enjoy that immensely."

My words echo back to me. It's not me. I don't…I don't know what's happening. I mean, I know I'm the one talking, but… I then notice that I'm running out of Dad's study. It doesn't even feel like I'm in control of that. What's happening to me? Please…someone…anyone help me. My heart pounds wildly in my chest as I sprint towards my bedroom. However, before I can reach the staircase, arms suddenly wrap around my midsection pulling me backwards. I feel myself start to fight, but the arms keep a tight hold on me. Faintly, I can hear someone whispering soft soothing words in my ear. However, instead of making me calm, it only angers me even more.

I then watch Mum walk up to me, which makes me know instantly that Dad must be the one holding me. There still isn't any anger visible on her face. Shouldn't she be upset? I mean, I've gone completely psychotic. More rage then bubbles to the surface. Where is all this anger coming from? Inside, I'm trembling with fear. Outside, I'm shaking in fury. Forcing me to look her in her eyes, I feel her gently hold my face in between her hands.

"You are Harry James Potter," she says calmly, keeping her hand firmly against my cheeks. I can feel myself continuously trying to fight. Why am I trying so hard to get away from her when she's trying to help me? Something's really wrong with me. Why am I so angry? "You are the son of James and Lily Potter." I don't know how to describe it, but I can faintly hear the sounds of glass breaking nearby. Am I doing that? "You are fourteen years old and attend Hogwarts as a fourth-year Gryffindor. You're friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who both love you so much, Harry." I can feel the tears sliding down my cheeks.

_Please, Mum, help me_, I cry through our link, praying that they can hear me. I then feel my magic building right alongside the fury inside myself. _No, no, please…please…_I beg. I can feel the floor underneath my feet shaking as if it is an earthquake. I'm not in control anymore. Someone else is.

_Ah, Harry, so you've finally figured it out,_ a cold voice whispers in my mind._ That's a good boy, Harry. Your dear sweet Mudblood mother would be so proud of you if she were alive today. Then again, we both know what happened to her, don't we, Harry?_

I then hear loud cruel chuckling in my mind, which makes me whimper softly. The chuckles don't have any of the warmth Dad's have. In fact, this voice can only belong to one person, Voldemort. He's in my head. _Please, please get him out, Mum,_ I whimper, hoping Dad or Mum can hear me.

_Say goodbye to your second mummy, Potter,_ the malicious voice snarls in my mind. For a split second, Dad's arms loosen slightly, but I don't know why. I then watch in terror as my wand rises slowly. I can feel the hatred, the anger, the pure rage and spite directed at Mum, but it's not me. It's Voldemort. I can just feel the coldness and hatred in him. My mouth then opens to cast an unknown spell at her, but it doesn't leave much to the imagination which curse he'll use.

"Keep fighting, Harry," Mum says still locking eyes with me. Numbly, I notice that he has stopped for a second for some reason. I use that second instantly.

"I…" I then inhale deeply. It's taking almost all my strength to say the few words. "I can't," I cry softly before feeling Voldemort's presence in my mind shove me violently backwards in my mind. I then feel Mum yank me from Dad's arms towards her before wrapping her arms around me in a maternally way. If I didn't have a wand currently trained in her chest, I'd be relishing the embrace. I try to focus on her embrace, though, hoping it will give me an edge over Voldemort.

"I won't let you go, Harry," Mum whispers fiercely as she holds me. "I won't let you go."

I hear myself laugh against her, but it's Voldemort's laughter coming from me, not mine. I can't stop wondering how he can do this, how he can control me like this. I'm supposed to share a link with Dad and Mum, not this murderer. I notice my wand digging more into her chest, but she keeps holding me tightly against her as if she's trying to protect me.

Glancing at her shoulder where she's holding my head against, I notice a pale blue glow around her, whereas I have black smoky aura. No doubt, it's from Voldemort controlling me. Softly whispering, a lullaby perhaps, makes her glow brighten gradually. Slowly, the ethereal light that surrounds her transfers into me. I can feel some control over my body returning, which makes me glance up. She's concentrating intensely with her lips barely moving. She's casting a spell on me, which seems to be a pretty powerful one by the looks of it. I watch her eyes lighten to near white as she continues to whisper whatever she's casting. I nearly smile when I feel the darkness leave me. It's working.

"You think that you are a match against me, the one true Dark Lord?" I hear myself hiss as Voldemort forces my lips to speak. "You'll lose, Sinistra. Just like always."

"No," Mum replies, holding me even tighter. I then feel her take a deep breath against me, which makes me wince internally. My wand appears to be almost impaling her. "You will not harm _my_ son," she says with fierce determination in her voice.

Within seconds, a bright white light surrounds me. I feel the warmth envelop my entire body as loud screams echo in my head. Whatever Mum has cast, I can tell makes Voldemort quickly flee out of my mind. The light then fades away, and I instantly drop my wand. I watch the brown slowly return to Mum's eyes before she glances down at me. I can see the love she has for me in her eyes. However, a few seconds later, she starts to pitch forward with a soft moan. I keep holding her upright even though she's now unconscious, though. Well, as best as I can, that is.

"I've got her, Harry," Dad quietly says, glancing at me as soon as he wraps his arms around her. There's no anger in his eyes. Why aren't they angry with me? _Because that wasn't you, Harry,_ Dad instantly replies through our link. "Draco, remain with Harry for a moment."

As soon as Dad disappears with Mum in his arms, I start to break down and sob uncontrollably. I drop to my knees and tightly hug myself. I know that Dad only wants Draco to stay with me because he has to check Mum over, but I can't help it. I nearly killed her. Voldemort was in complete control of me, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. That powerlessness frightens me the most, but the fact that I nearly killed her completely scares the hell out of me. With Dad gone, am I going to lose my mind to Voldemort again and nearly kill Draco this time? My sobs then turn into wails as I cry like a banshee.

"It's all right, Potter," Draco whispers a few seconds later as he awkwardly hugs me. "You're safe. Sinistra made sure of that." He then gently pats my back, which makes me think for a split second that the Slytherin hasn't received that many hugs before in his life. Then again, considering who his parents were, he probably didn't. "You're safe, Harry. You're safe."

I can't help it. Draco's reassurances somehow calm me. In fact, it calms me so well that I start to give into the exhaustion that I don't realize I have. Minutes later, I rest my head against his shoulder. He doesn't tense up at all. Instead, he sighs and rests his head against mine. I don't know how any of them can stand to be near me. I nearly became a murderer. With those happy thoughts, I drift off to sleep.

SS

My nightmare that I know isn't really a nightmare but a memory instantly takes over. Haven't I been tortured enough tonight? No one responds, but then again I don't expect anyone to. I know why I'm dreaming this, but I really wish I wasn't. I don't need any more reminders.

It's been storming all day and nearly all night too on Privet Drive. I've just finished washing the dishes that somehow just strangely appear. Honestly, they haven't even had supper yet, which is only because Uncle Vernon _supposedly_ has to work late again tonight. My portly cousin suddenly bumps into me. I watch the dish that once was in my hand fall towards the floor, but I quickly grab it before it shatters into a million little pieces. I'm already sore enough, thank you. I so do not need any more reminders from Uncle Vernon about what happens to freaks like me who break valuable dishware. I sigh softly and quietly dry it, ignoring Dudley's laughing. I can't wait until I get out of this hellhole.

I actually feel rather good about myself today because I've finished all my chores for once. That good feeling instantly disappears, though, when the front door opens. I hear the quiet grumbling from Uncle Vernon as he shakes out his umbrella rather violently. His eyes then catch mine, and I notice the familiar look of hatred in his eyes towards me.

"What are you looking at, boy?" he snaps.

"Nothing, sir," I quietly reply, making sure to glance away. _Yet even more clothes I have to wash before Aunt Petunia notices_, I think grumpily as he tosses his clothes carelessly in the laundry basket near me. A few seconds later, he roughly grabs my upper arm and whirls me around.

"Do I need to remind you, boy, what will happen to you if Petunia finds out?"

"No, sir," I respond instantly. He rewards me with a violent slap across the face.

"Good, boy, so get to it," he growls glaring at me.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." As soon as he releases me, I quickly whirl around and grab the laundry basket. The smell is pungent and nearly makes me retch. Why couldn't he just burn the damn things if he didn't want Aunt Petunia to know he was having an affair? Why does he force me to wash the damn clothes that he soiled? Luckily, the laundry room is rather far away from their dining room, so I know that I won't have to contend with Uncle Vernon's punishment for my stomach growling tonight. That also means that the Dursleys are on their own for once to get their supper. _Serves the bastards right, though,_ I silently think with a soft smile. _After all, this isn't my home, and it never will be with them._

I wordlessly start to remove the stains and try my hardest not to vomit in the trashcan beside me. At this point, I would so much rather I was in detention with Snape than be here doing this. A soft noise behind me makes me turn around. Aunt Petunia's eyes glance down at the filthy pants that I've been scrubbing before she glances back up at me.

"So it's true then?" she asks with little emotion.

"I…um…no, it's not," I quickly lie. _Oh, this isn't good._

"Don't lie to me," she snarls before slapping me hard across the opposite cheek that Uncle Vernon had earlier. "He's been with that…" She then whirls around and quickly rushes out of the room.

For the lack of anything better to do, I drop the offensive clothes and glance at the door. Any minute now, Uncle Vernon's going to barrel through that door giving me the beating of the lifetime. Then again, he did say something about making me bleed like a stuck pig. I really hate that simile.

Well, I'm not going to wait right here for that. Maybe I'll run away again. Of course, that never works, though. I then sprint towards my bedroom upstairs. He doesn't like to cross that threshold because I might have some weird curse on the room. I get as far as the last step up when Uncle Vernon's beefy hands latch onto my shirt and yank me backwards. I can't catch my balance in time so I go tumbling down the stairs. The side of my head slams against one of the steps, but I'm not that lucky to pass out, unfortunately.

Numbly, I feel Uncle Vernon lift me up before shaking me like a rag doll. My teeth chatter from how hard he's shaking me. I can see the vein throbbing in his neck, which strangely enough looks the same as when Snape's vein on his temple throbs manically. However, nobody can do an Oompa-Loompa look like my Uncle Vernon can. Hmm…maybe they're not purple on second thought.

"I told you, boy!" he roars sending tons of spittle towards me. It's rather pathetic, but this is the first shower I've had in weeks. "I told you what would happen to you if you told her, boy!"

Technically speaking, I didn't say anything. However, I'm not about to tell Uncle Vernon that. No, sirree, I'd much rather walk up to Snape and tell him he's a greasy git than to tell Uncle Vernon. I then notice the nasty smirk on his face. That's definitely not a good sign.

Once we're in my room, Uncle Vernon releases me. I quickly jump back and try to find a way to escape. Unfortunately, my whale of an uncle blocks the door. My eyes, however, continue to dart around the room. That is until I hear the soft clinking of him undoing his belt. My head whips back towards him, and my eyes widen in fear. The belt is always the hardest to take, especially that one he's wearing.

I've passed out sometime during my punishment. _Yet another bad sign of things to come_, I groan. Uncle Vernon always punishes me even worse when I pass out on him…or when I scream, or when I cry, or when I do anything other than just take it like the good freak I am. His words, not mine. However, when I cautiously open my eyes, I notice instantly that Uncle Vernon isn't in my room anymore. Slowly, I roll onto my side and yelp from the sudden pain in my abdomen. I glance at myself and moan softly when I notice that my ripped shirt and pants. Gradually, I crawl towards my clean clothes if you could even call clothes that I haven't washed since returning to my own personal hell. I glance down and notice that I'm dragging my leg along my soiled carpet, but I ignore it.

Even though, I know I risk getting an infection from my numerous cuts, I still change into my cleaner clothes. I wince at some of the marks and bruises on my body. My knee is already badly swollen. I then glance towards my mirror before glancing away. I hardly recognize myself anymore.

"I'll heal," I quietly mutter to myself. "I always do."

"Is that right, Mr. Potter?" a voice drawls behind me.

At first, I think the man's Snape, but I notice the frequent flicking of the tongue. _Definitely not Snape then_, I groan in my mind. The man then yanks me up and holds me a few feet off the floor.

"Hmm, you poor thing, you," he drawls with a smirk. "Is the poor Boy-Who-Lived hurt? Don't cry, Potter. I'll make you all better," he says in a feigned saccharine voice.

_Yeah, sure you will. And I secretly wish Snape were my dad, _I think sarcastically. The far wall then quickly appears before I slam against it. Once more, I feel fists pound against my face.

"Knock it off, Crouch," a voice growls somewhere near me. "We've got a job to do, remember?"

Spit then lands on me, which makes me painfully grimace. My entire body aches, and I can see now that I'm badly bleeding. When a heavy weight drops onto my chest, I jump into panic mode. Pain forgotten, I start fighting as hard as I can against the man. Someone, however, grabs my arms and wrenches them backwards against the floor before holding them there.

"Don't worry, Potter. It'll all be over soon," whispers the man in my ear.

I then feel something cutting my arm deeply, which makes me glance towards the new pain. I watch in utter disbelief as he slices my forearm before collecting my blood. _What? I wasn't bleeding enough for you, so you had to cut into my arm_, I snarl in my head. I then hear sounds of fighting downstairs, which makes me wonder if they're killing the Dursleys.

"You about finished?"

"Yes, why?" hisses Crouch. Loud thumping outside of my room draws the man's attention momentarily. "Dammit," he growls before cutting even deeper into my arm. It doesn't take long then for him to collect an entire vial full of my blood. "The Dark Lord would thank you in person, but he has his rebirth ceremony. And you, Harry, have just given us the last ingredient needed to resurrect the Dark Lord." As my door bursts open with a flash of white light, Crouch and the other person disappear.

"Holy hell," I hear a woman whisper before rushing towards me. Unfortunately, I can't really tell who she is, though, because she has her hood up. And, well, for the millionth time in my short life, my glasses have been shattered yet again, leaving me blind as a bat. I hear the woman softly mumble spells towards me. I can just tell that she's healing me because it's getting rather easier to breathe. I then hear soft clinks, which makes me wonder for a split second if Uncle Vernon's back to finish my punishment. However, when I feel a cool vial pressed against my lips, I revise that thought. A witch obviously is healing me, but which witch? "It's all right, Mr. Potter." She then lays a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I promise you that you will not remain here if I have anything to say about it," she quietly growls. The voice sounds oddly familiar as if I've heard it dozens of times before.

"All clear in here?" a gruff voice speaks from the doorway.

"I don't know. Would I be on my knees with my back turned if it wasn't?"

"No need to get your knickers in a bunch," the man responds. "Constant—"

"Oh, yes, how could I forget, constant vigilance always," she mutters in annoyance.

"Is every—great Merlin's ghost, is that Harry?"

"Idiots, the whole lot of them," the witch mumbles under her breath.

It instantly makes me laugh softly. She reminds me of Snape. My eyes then squint at her to see if it maybe is. Unfortunately, her hood is still up. She then brings yet another vial to my lips, and I greedily accept it. Whoever she is, I'll thank her profusely some day.

"My dear, will he be all right?"

"Physically or mentally speaking, Albus?" she growls. "I don't give a damn what you say. Mr. Potter isn't spending another goddamn night here or you can find yourself a new professor."

"I understand, my dear. I shall find a new guardian for him immediately."

"We'll take him, Albus. He's always welcome," a man, who I believe is Mr. Weasley, says.

"I'm afraid that you know my answer on that, Arthur," Dumbledore replies somberly.

"Unless I'm mistaken, Albus, there is another whom you trust to take Mr. Potter. One that would ensure he receives the care he needs," the witch says stressing some unknown point. "Don't give me that look. He'll take Mr. Potter. And if he doesn't, then I'll hex his bastardly ass all the way to the Forbidden Forest for being a goddamn idiot," she snarls before gently carding her fingers through my hair.

A few moments later, when I'm completely relaxed, I feel someone lift me up on feet. I have to admit that I'm in a state of shock right now. I can't really see anything, with or without my glasses.

"Shh," whispers the kind witch. "Severus will take care of you, Mr. Potter."

I glance at her with wide eyes just as I start to feel strange. Moments later, I'm standing in front of a huge scary black manor with Dumbledore. I watch him knock on the door. It seems a lifetime before the door finally opens, and I come face-to-face with Severus Snape, greasy bastard of the dungeons. I watch anger morph into annoyance before rapidly turning into pure shock. Oh, goody, Dumbledore really wants to kill me tonight. I then wake up from my remembrance, drenched in sweat.


	30. One Thing A Person Can Always Count On

**A/N: **Enjoy. ;D

**One Thing a Person Can Always Count On**

"Easy, Harry. It's all right," whispers Dad while holding me as I awaken. "You're safe."

I, however, start to scramble away from him glancing around wildly. It's just a habit I've done ever since I've first remembered that wretched night. He allows me to leave his arms and follows our routine that we've developed by holding his hands up so I know he's not going to threaten me. It's rather ridiculous if one thinks about it, but it calms me down. I notice instantly that I'm in my bedroom.

"Where's Draco?"

"To your right," Dad replies before pointing towards the blond Slytherin. Sure enough, Draco is lying beside me. "He stayed by your side all night." He looks positively exhausted as he sleeps next to me. "He fell asleep not too long ago, but only because I informed him that I'd watch over you both." I nod slowly before glancing at Dad. I can see the fatigue in his face, too.

"Dad," I start to say. However, my voice catches in the back of my throat.

"Hush, you don't need to apologize for anything," Dad replies before motioning towards me if it's all right for him to come closer. I nod instantly and sigh when his strong arms wrap around me. "I should have realized that something like this might occur." I glance up at him, but I don't say anything. "To create our link, I used a branch of mental arts called Legilimency. It enabled me to enter your mind and create a bridge between our two minds." I nod slowly. He's told me all this before. "If one wished it, one could enter any person's mind without his or her knowledge of it at any given time. The very basic form of Legilimency requires eye contact, but for skilled Legilimens like the Dark Lord or even me, it just requires closeness to the individual."

"So he was near us then?" I ask before shivering. I've always felt so safe here at the manor.

"No, Harry. The wards would have sounded if he came within five hundred yards of the manor." My eyes then narrow on him. "It appears that you share a mental link with him through your scar," Dad explains. I instantly start to rub violently against my scar in efforts to rub it away. Dad, however, quickly grabs my arm and stops me. "Harry, stop," he quietly says.

"I don't want to be linked with him, Dad," I cry before he gently pulls me closer to him.

"Hush, child, I know," he replies rubbing circles on my back.

We remain silent for each other. It's mostly because I don't even know what to say. I mean, I want to cry into his shoulder how close I came to killing Mum, but the words stay in my throat. I want to apologize and beg for his forgiveness, but I know he's not upset with me. He should be, though. I then inhale slowly, drawing in the rich scent of cinnamon and strangely enough vanilla. It's the fact that he smells like vanilla that makes me quietly laugh against his shoulder. He smells like a giant cookie.

"What are you laughing about, son?"

I slowly pull back from him and close my eyes. Who knows? Maybe Dad will even laugh with me. I draw in another whiff of my vanilla and cinnamon scented Dad before answering.

"You smell like a cookie, Dad." He gives me an odd look and then chuckles quietly.

"That is no doubt from the potion I brewed for Aurora," he replies before sighing. He then glances towards me, which means he probably has noticed my dark thoughts. "Harry, she'll be fine."

"I nearly killed her, Dad."

"No, _you_ didn't, Harry." Glancing towards Draco briefly, he turns back towards me. He seems to be making up his mind about something, which only confuses me more. He then pushes himself up off the bed and gently slides his arms under Draco. He silently walks with the blond Slytherin towards my bedroom door before turning back. "Well, Harry, are you coming?"

I nod slowly and quickly catch up to them. As we walk down the hallway, I notice that we seem to be heading towards Dad's bedroom. I feel a bit hesitant with knowing this. I mean, sure, they keep acting like it wasn't me, and they're right. I would never want to hurt Mum. I then sigh and quietly remain following them. However, I instantly stop in the doorway when I see Dad setting Draco down on the bed near Mum. I glance at him with a look of sheer puzzlement. Dad only motions me to come closer, which I do.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Taking off my boots, Harry," he replies with a soft smile.

"I realize that, but why?" He glances at me before chuckling.

"I would think that would be obvious, child."

My eyes widen when Dad silently climbs on top of the bed and lies down. I then glance towards Draco, who must have woken up at some point. I can see the amusement in his gray eyes at my shock. Though, who wouldn't be shocked to see their dad, mum, and well, I guess now brother sharing the same bed together.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Potter? An invitation?" the blond Slytherin drawls.

"But it's…odd," I reply glancing from Dad to Draco.

"Oh, honestly, Potter, get your arse over here. I won't bite."

I bite my bottom lip, though. I will admit that during my third year when I was suffering in the dorms from frequent night terrors after my experiences with the Dementors, Ron held me once. He said it was just something families did for one another, and that it didn't mean he was trying to come on to me or anything. While I'm sure we were both horribly uncomfortable over the entire situation, it did seem to work that night. However, we never tried that again because it was just too odd for us. On occasion, I've even had Dad hold me in his arms when trying to get me to sleep. I don't know what it is, but it's probably just the fact that I have a warm breathing body protecting me from the world.

"Merlin, it was only an hour ago that I was hugging you while you slept like a baby. Now, get over here before I walk over there and drag you by your ears, little brother."

"Little brother…?" I squawk. "You're only older than me by a month!"

"See, I'm still older than you. So, listen to your big brother, Harry, and get over here."

I not so quietly start to mumble under my breath before walking over to the bed. I lay myself down in front of Mum and find myself staring directly into Draco's gray eyes. My green eyes quickly dart towards Dad's as he staring at me with a soft smirk.

"It's not funny, Dad," I grumble.

"Oh, of course not, son," he replies clearly amused.

I roll my eyes and try to think about something else. As the silence filters around us, I start to notice that I can feel Mum's heartbeat against my back. The feeling makes me smile briefly because it reassures me that she is still alive. However, my smile falters slightly as I start to think of some of the oddities that have happened this summer. I glance back towards Dad, who has been staring at me the entire time. It's almost as if he knew I have questions.

"Dad, what was that glow around Mum earlier?"

"It was her magic, Harry." My eyes narrow slightly. "It shouldn't come to be much of a surprise, but Aurora knows as many protective charms as Lily had. In fact, when it came to charms, they both are equally talented. However, Aurora is a bit more versed in the old magic rather than the new." Dad then sighs. "Has Filius or perhaps another lectured about the dangers of using old magic yet?" I shake my head in response. I'm rather relieved when Draco agrees with me. "Old magic is rather unstable. It's one of the numerous reasons most don't use it anymore. It also requires a vast amount of raw energy. While one may be successfully casting their spell, which takes a considerable amount of magic on its own, one must also be casting a shield on himself and the intended target so the spell doesn't backfire. Thousands of wizards and witches over the years have used old magic and died as a result of not casting a shield." Dad then sighs softly before gently shaking his head. "I'm not quite certain which spell she used on you, but it appears the spell drained her core completely."

"Her magic is gone?" I ask breathlessly.

"Not gone for good, Harry," he quickly replies. "It'll take awhile, but her core is starting to replenish itself slowly." I nod in response. "She'll be rather sore when she regains consciousness, and she perhaps might even have a rather horrific headache. Though, she'll be fine in a couple of weeks."

"Did you notice that something was wrong with me before?"

"You mean did I know that the Dark Lord was in control of you?" I nod sharply. "I regret that I did not know until you addressed Aurora. When I had said that it was a trying day for both of you, I had only believed that you were tired from all that had taken place. After all, your emotions appeared to be controlling you, which we saw when you drew your wand on me earlier. Before you even attempt to apologize, don't, Harry. I understand, and I am rather certain that Draco does too."

"Mum seemed to know right away, though." Dad sighs before smiling inwardly.

"Aurora has always had an uncanny ability to detect darkness near her. I believe it is a result of the amulet she wears." I nod slowly and sigh quietly.

"Dad, um…it's sort of a stupid question, but that letter you received the other day from your mum?" I notice Dad sharply inhale before motioning for me to continue. "Is your mum still alive?"

"No, Harry, she's not. She died when I was in my early years at Hogwarts."

"Then why did you get a letter from her the other day?"

"She charmed it to arrive the day of my firstborn's birth, but in this case it was the Ministry finalizing your adoption papers. Because you now share my blood, it appears to have tricked my mother's charm into thinking that you are my firstborn child."

"Oh, so why were you so angry about it?"

"The majority of it concerned her continuation of apologies for not having the strength to leave Tobias. However, the remaining parts dealt only with her wish to express how proud she was of me and that she regrets not being with me to see the birth of her grandchild."

"That doesn't sound so bad, though, Dad."

"And it is not, Harry. However, unfortunately, there was a great deal of animosity between us towards the later years of her life over the fact that she refused to leave Tobias." I slowly nod before sighing. "Either way, though, it does not matter. Nothing she said was something that I did not already know. I knew there was contempt in her eyes concerning Tobias's treatment of me, and she always apologized to me when alive for not leaving him. There was nothing new in the letter."

"Um…I've noticed this a few times now," I quietly say before picking at the bottom of my shirt.

"Just ask, Harry," Dad replies gently.

"Why do people sometimes refer to you as 'Prince'? That letter we received from the Ministry addressed it to Severus Prince, but aren't you, well, a Snape?"

"My Muggle birth certificate states me as being Severus Tobias Snape. However, in her later years, my mother wished me to share her surname in the Wizarding World so that I would not be associated with Tobias. So, in her sheer brilliance, she filed the necessary paperwork and changed my name to Severus Tobias Prince. Unfortunately, Hogwarts had already written down my last name as Snape, instead of Prince."

"That's rather confusing, isn't it?"

"Yes and no," Dad replies with a soft snort. "I am called Snape by the majority of the people who know me, but to the Ministry I am the last of the Prince line so I must always sign my name as Prince in that case."

"Why don't you just change it to Prince, Dad?"

"Believe me. I've tried," replies Dad with a soft scoff. "Unfortunately, before their deaths, my maternal grandparents placed a curse on me, so that only a true pureblood could carry the Prince name. Seeing as how I'm a half-blood, though, it will not work. I haven't fully understood why the curse hasn't taken affect yet with the Ministry referring to me as a Prince, but I'm not about to start spouting off that I'm Severus Tobias Prince to the world." He then sighs again. "Then there is also the fact that if the Dark Lord ever truly learned that I was a Prince, well, it wouldn't have been pretty, I assure you."

"Draco and Mum are purebloods, though."

"Correct, so if either wanted, they could carry the Prince name, but not me."

"And I couldn't either, could I?" I ask quietly.

"Unfortunately, we are both subjected to the sheer cruelty of Blair and Rayne Prince."

"Too bad there isn't a potion that could change you into a pureblood, Dad."

"It is rather ironic that the one thing I want more than anything is something I had no control over. But such is life," Dad says before glancing over my shoulder at something. His eyes light up briefly, and he smiles softly.

"Dad, what is it?" I receive my answer a few moments later when a hand gently cards my hair. I honestly can't help it. I scream and quickly roll towards Draco, who is laughing hysterically. I am panting horribly from the awful fright, but I roll over onto my side to see what it is that has touched my hair. My mouth drops at the dark chocolate eyes staring at me. "Mum?" I whisper softly.

"Severus, why is there a Potter in our bed?"


	31. Fault Rests with Me

**A/N: **Kind of a sad Harry chapter, but it'll get better. I promise. :D

**Fault Rests On Me**

Since we've returned from Prince Manor last Sunday night, I have to admit that everything is going rather well. Dad has had to take Mum's classes for a while because she's isn't fully herself yet. Dad keeps saying that she'll be fine, though, and that she just needs to rest. I'm inclined to believe him because, well, he's my dad.

My parents are being rather cute with each other, too. Just yesterday, when I was coming out of my room for breakfast, I saw my parents snogging on the couch. Of course, my appetite went out the window at that lovely discovery. Though, when they realized I was walking towards the door gagging (okay, so I wasn't really gagging), they immediately stopped and Dad flushed slightly.

Today, though, ten days from my birthday, Mum is going back to teaching Defense. She can do some magic now, but not enough for demonstrations. Draco and I both have offered to help her since Dad's rather busy brewing more of that cookie potion. Yeah, that's what I'm calling it now because Dad still continues to smell like a giant cookie.

"All right, class," Mum says as her small class lines up in front of her. "We're going to learn today how to cast a Patronus."

My green eyes dart towards her instantly. I then look at Draco and silently wonder if he even knows how to cast it. Draco meets my look with a soft snort. Okay, so maybe the blond does know, but I'll believe it when I see it.

"Now, who can tell me something about a Patronus?" A young girl in front raises her hand. She reminds me a bit of Hermione, but I glance away.

"They take the form of an animal significant to the caster, Professor," the girl responds happily.

"Correct, what else?"

"They are the only known thing that can protect against Dementors."

"Quite right and what is that, Mr. Flint?"

"Because it doesn't feel despair so Dementors can't use the feeling against them, ma'am," the Slytherin coolly replies.

"Excellent answer, Marcus," Mum says with a smile. "They can't have the happiness sucked from them so the Dementors are unable to use their powers against it. Now, this charm is a rather difficult one to master. It sometimes takes witches and wizards years to create a full corporeal Patronus." Mum's eyes then glance towards me. "Harry, if you could."

"_Expecto Patronum_," I cast in front of myself. I watch the silver stage jump out of the end of my wand before lightly stepping towards me.

"As you can see, they're mildly transparent with a silver ethereal appearance."

"Much like ghosts," a girl says.

"Very much so, yes," Mum replies before walking towards my stag. "They can interact with certain people, for example." Mum then kneels down, and I wordlessly command it to walk towards her. I nearly chuckle when it bows its head towards her. She then stands back up and addresses the class again. "They can also interact with another's Patronus. Draco?" she says glancing towards the blond.

I have to admit that I'm rather interested in this. When I see the silver ethereal snake slither out of Draco's wand, I snort and glance at him. Of course, Draco's Patronus would be a snake. His gray eyes glance towards me before he rolls his eyes. His Patronus silently slithers towards my stag before coiling itself around his leg.

"Thank you, boys," Mum says glancing at both of us. We both end the spell and nod towards her. "So, in order to cast this spell, you have to think very hard on a happy memory. It takes numerous practices before you can cast it successfully and numerous castings for a corporeal Patronus."

"But Harry and Draco can do it," someone argues.

"Well, yeah, Harry's the Boy-who-lived, duh."

"Yeah, so what's Malfoy's excuse?"

"That is quite enough of that, Mr. Carmichael and Miss Clarion. As I said before, with practice, anyone can conjure a corporeal Patronus." The two bickering Ravenclaws then stop and concede their argument. However, I watch Ellie slowly raise her hand. "Yes, Ellie, what is it?"

"What's your Patronus, Professor Sinistra?"

"I'm afraid, Ellie, that I've never casted a full-body Patronus before. That's one of the reasons why I asked Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy today."

"What's the other?"

"Well, over this past long weekend we had, I had a bit of an accident, so my core unfortunately is still trying to replenish itself." I watch the concern enter some of the students' faces. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I just won't be dueling Professor Snape anytime soon."

"What kind of accident, Professor?"

"That, my dear, is a bit personal, so I'm going to have to pass on that. Thank you for the concern, though, but I'll be fine in a couple of weeks. Gentlemen, perhaps you can show them."

"Yes, Professor," Draco and I both respond before splitting the class in half and training them each separately. I have to admit that I'm rather curious about how Draco learned the spell. I guess I'll just ask him tonight, though.

Towards the end of the class, I notice Ellie watching Mum rather closely. Most of my group can at least produce a silver shield, so I walk over to the Hufflepuff girl. I have yet to see Ellie produce anything yet, but then again she keeps staring at Mum.

"Is something wrong, Ellie?" I ask quietly. She glances up at me with bright eyes.

"I don't know, Harry. Professor Sinistra keeps grabbing her side every now and then like it hurts her or something," Ellie responds softly. "Do you think she might be hurt worse than we thought?"

"No, Ellie, Madam Pomfrey cleared her for teaching this morning. I'm sure she's fine." I then glance towards Mum, and sure enough, I see her grab her side. "On second thought, maybe we shouldn't dismiss that so easily." I then start walking towards her, which I see Draco has noticed because the blond Slytherin is following me towards her. My eyes suddenly widen when she starts to fall off the three-foot raised platform she's standing on. Luckily, though, I watch Flint step towards her and catch her before she can hit the ground. However, Mum's passed out cold in his arms.

"Somebody, get Madam Pomfrey," Draco commands as we reach Mum.

_Dad, something's wrong with Mum,_ I send through my link when I kneel down beside her. I watch Flint gently tap her cheek to wake her, but she doesn't regain consciousness.

_I'll be right there,_ Dad responds almost instantly. And true to his words, the doors to the Great Hall burst open as Dad briskly walks in. However, he's not wearing his usual black robes. In fact, Dad's wearing his white undershirt and black pants.

"Mr. Flint, hold her head upright for a moment."

Draco and I watch the Slytherin follow Dad's orders before Dad slowly pours the cookie potion into Mum's mouth. Dad gently massages her throat, which we notice makes her swallow. Within seconds afterwards, Mum starts to open her eyes. However, she also starts to clutch her abdomen again before releasing a painful cry.

Dad doesn't say a word, though. He only lifts her up out of Flint's arms into his and quickly whirls around with her. Draco and I glance at each other for a moment, but Flint pushes us both towards the doors. With our minds made up, we rush after Dad and Mum. Something's really wrong with Mum, and I'm scared what it is.

Draco and I burst into the Hospital Wing a few moments after Dad and Mum. We watch Madam Pomfrey quickly running her wand over Mum's abdomen, and Dad holding Mum's hand trying to calm her. However, Mum's practically screaming now. I can feel the hopelessness settle into the pit of my stomach. This is my fault. She's in pain because she protected me. I then feel Draco grab my hand gently before pulling me closer towards Mum. Dad glances at us briefly, but he doesn't say anything about it. He's still trying to make Mum's pain go away.

"What in Merlin's name?" Pomfrey gasps. "Severus, what have you been giving her?"

"Swift Solution," Dad responds. "Why?"

"It's no wonder she's in pain," the Matron replies before pushing Dad and us back. "None of you can do her any good right now. Wait in my office until I come for you."

I glance at Dad and see him nod in resignation. He gently presses a kiss to Mum's forehead before whirling around. Draco and I follow silently. This is my fault.

**A/N: **The next chapter is entitled "We Have to Talk." It sounds serious, but it really won't be. :D


	32. We Have to Talk

**A/N: **This chapter is possibly not even plausible in the Wizarding World, but Harry wouldn't leave me alone about it. :D Enjoy. :D

**We Have To Talk**

Dad and Madam Pomfrey have been talking in her office for nearly fifteen minutes now. For some reason or another, she is against us hearing what's wrong with Mum. In fact, before they go in there, she states that it isn't a conversation that two teenagers need to hear. Draco and I grumble of course, but little good that does.

My green eyes glance towards the cot where we last have seen Mum. She isn't there anymore, but Dad says that Madam Pomfrey probably has moved her into one of the more private rooms in back. I don't understand why Madam Pomfrey couldn't let us see Mum then while we wait for Dad to come back from his meeting with the mediwitch. I sigh heavily as I kick the floor in frustration.

"She'll be fine, Harry," Draco says from the cot he's sitting on.

"We don't know that. We don't know anything." I then kick the floor again before glancing at the Slytherin. "Draco, you're pretty awesome at Potions. Do you know what Swift Solution is?"

"Never heard of it before," he quietly admits.

We then hear the door to Madam Pomfrey's office open, which makes us both glance towards it. Only Madam Pomfrey walks out of her office, but she motions for us to go in there. We quickly follow her unspoken request. However, she doesn't join us in her office. Instead, she silently shuts the door to her office behind her, leaving us alone with Dad.

Dad looks deep in thought as he's reading something. He doesn't say anything or even looks at us. He just keeps reading that file in his hands. I start to chew on my bottom lip nervously. I don't like the look on Dad's face. Granted, he doesn't look upset or anything, but something is puzzling him.

"Is she going to be all right?" Draco quietly asks, gaining Dad's attention instantly.

"What?" At the sight of our shocked faces, Dad says offhandedly, "Oh, yes, she'll be fine." He then glances back at the file in his hands and flips up one of the pages of the report.

I glance towards Draco with wide eyes. Dad's being rather cold right now with us about Mum. Could it really be that bad? I then close my eyes and hang my head. I know I'm probably being rather stupid right now, but I've already lost one set of parents. It's as if I'm losing another set before my eyes.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Dad suddenly asks before quickly walking towards me. When he kneels down in front of me, I throw my arms around his neck instantly and hug him fiercely. "Easy, Harry. It's all right. Just tell me what's wrong."

"It's my fault," I cry into his shoulder. I feel him gently rub circles into my back, but I only cry louder in response. It's always my fault when bad things happen. If I just would have—"

"If you even attempt to finish that thought, Mr. Potter, I'll tell Draco about your interesting use of Polyjuice your second year," Dad threatens softly. He then sighs softly and holds me closer to him. He has to know now what's upsetting me so badly. "It's not your fault, Harry. I swear on my Wizard's Oath that it isn't your fault." I nod against him before pulling back.

"Then what's wrong with her?" I ask wiping the tears from my eyes. "You and Pomfrey were in here for an awfully long time."

"I'm sorry for that, Harry. It was yet another action that's my fault," he mutters before running a hand through his long dark hair. "How about we all sit down for a moment?"

"I want to see Mum," I respond childishly.

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now, Harry."

"Why?"

"Madam Pomfrey's still working on her. However, we'll see her soon, though." Dad then glances towards Draco before glancing back towards me. "Do you remember how Madam Pomfrey asked me what I used to treat Aurora?"

"The cookie potion," I answer with a nod.

"Yes, well, your so-called cookie potion actually is called Swift Solution. It's a rather rare potion that most wizards tend to stay away from brewing because it can have some rather disastrous results."

"So your potion hurt her?"

"In a way, yes, Harry," responds Dad with a pained expression. "Swift Solution is as it sounds. It is a swift solution in terms of accelerating the body's ability to heal itself in case of serious injury or a severely depleted core in Aurora's case." Dad then grimaces more before shaking his head. "It takes injuries that normally would take months to heal and reduces the time to mere days. Each day equals a month." He then glances away and grimaces again horribly.

"You've been giving it to Mum for six days." I notice him nod slowly and gulp. Obviously, this Swift Solution isn't a good potion anymore in Dad's eyes. He doesn't usually show his emotions this much in front of me. "So then Mum's body has gone through six months in six days?" Again, he nods slowly and grimaces. "Dad, I don't understand."

"The standard procedure before administering it to someone is to run a complete diagnostic to check to see if there are no underlying conditions that could be detrimental if the body is accelerated." I nod slowly. "I examined her and found none, but I neglected to take into consideration another test."

"So then Mum's really sick?"

"I wouldn't say that," Dad replies tugging on his collar slightly. He then glances at me. "The beauty of the potion is that it doesn't age the body. If used correctly, no one would ever tell if one took it to heal oneself rapidly. There would be no evidence on the bones, in the organs, hair, nothing. However, there are two cases where there would be evidence. Out of those two cases, only one affects witches."

"Okay, so then Mum has the second case?" Dad nods slowly. "So what's this second case, Dad?"

"Wait a minute. You're not—but that's impossible, isn't it?" Draco asks.

"We're wizards, Draco. Nothing's quite impossible anymore as long as there's magic," Dad replies glancing towards the blond.

"Is she going to be all right?"

"Madam Pomfrey believes she will be. She's attempting to correct the error now."

"And…the baby?" asks Draco awkwardly.

My eyes widen instantly. I have to have heard that wrong. Draco can't have just said baby. Could he have? I then glance at Dad and catch his eyes closed.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" I yell.

"Kindly lower your voice, Harry," Dad responds glaring at me seconds later.

"But when would you two have had time?" I blurt out. My face then reddens as I hear my words.

"Potter, I don't think time was a problem for them," Draco snickers.

"But she was recovering from her injuries after—"

"It was before then, Harry," Dad replies.

"You said that you both were going to wait until you were married."

"And we did," Dad answers tapping his fingers against Madam Pomfrey's desk. His cheeks are barely flush with embarrassment, whereas my cheeks are as bright as Ron's hair.

"So sometime in between the wedding and me going completely psychotic you two found time to, you know, do that?"

"Honestly, Potter, just say sex," Draco drawls. "After all, we both knew it was coming." The blond then snorts before shaking his head. "Is sex really that shocking to you, even though some of your housemates have bragged in the dorms about doing the same thing? At least you know Severus and Sinistra are both being safe."

"Well, obviously not that safe if he knocked her up," I snap back. My eyes then widen again before I glance at Dad. He has crossed his arms against his chest staring at me. "I…I'm sorry, Dad?" I say very weakly with a mild grimace.

"It seems as if we have to talk, Harry," Dad says silkily. He then sighs softly. "I would have thought you of all people would be glad for this interesting development, though."

"I am, Dad," I exclaim. "Honestly, I really am glad she's pregnant. I've always wanted to be a big brother. Well, ever since I met the Weasleys and saw how they act with one another. The twins actually are rather awesome big brothers to Ron and Ginny. And, well, I thought it'd be somewhat cool to be like a big brother to my baby brother or sister like them."

"Then why are you going nutters again, Potter?" Draco asks staring at me in disbelief.

"It's just that I thought it was my fault. I thought I was the reason she was hurt again."

"You take the blame too quickly, Harry," Dad responds. "This most definitely is not your fault."

I nod and sigh. Dad's probably right. I do take the blame too quickly, yet another symptom of living with the Dursleys. Whenever something went wrong, it was always the freak's fault.

_You do not live with those monsters anymore, Harry,_ Dad sends through our link._ You now have a home and a family who cherish and love you. You are not a freak, and you never will be. If I ever hear that wretched term again, I'll wash your mouth out with soap, son,_ he threatens.

"So then Mum grabbing her stomach was because of the baby?"

"Yes," Dad responds with a sigh. "I've been giving her numerous pain relieving draughts to counter the known intense burning pain that occurs from use of Swift Solution. It unfortunately masked the symptoms. Had she not forgotten to take a pain relieving draught this morning, we might not have caught this before it became even worse. Regrettably, I gave her a second dose of Swift Solution today, naively thinking that her symptoms were a result of her not taking one this morning."

"This is all really odd, Dad," I say staring at him. "It's rather unbelievable too if you asked me."

"It is rather unbelievable, but then so is the fact that you and I could ever get past our history. Did you ever think there would come a time when you would willingly call me your father?"

"No," I respond with a soft smile. "And I sure as hell never thought I'd call Draco my brother."

"See, Potter," Draco says draping his arm around my neck. "We're just one big special family. Hell, I mean, I've got a Gryffindor and Hogwarts' best Seeker for a brother, who also is the only known person to survive the Killing Curse." My gut clenches instantly. "We've got Severus, who is formerly known as being a member of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle as our dad. Then there's me, a Malfoy, who is head over heels in love with a Muggleborn Gryffindor witch who probably wouldn't give me the time of day anymore. Finally, there's Sinistra, our sexy mum that all of our housemates want a piece of, Harry. Ah, yes, and we can't forget our newest member of the family, our wicked little baby brother or sister that's only going to be in the womb for about two months. Yep, we're just one unique family, Potter."

"Wait a minute," I say glancing at Dad. "Shouldn't Mum be showing signs?"

"Potter, were you even listening to Severus?" I don't respond vocally, but I glare at him. "With that potion, it doesn't affect the body. So in little Gryffindor terms so you can understand, her tummy can't get bigger to make room for the baby." My eyes then widen as I realize what he's saying. "It's no wonder she was screaming like a banshee," he says quietly. "I'd be screaming too if I had something—"

"Actually, gentlemen," Madam Pomfrey says interrupting us. "The fetus is rather underweight for where it should be in terms of a normal gestation. However, I'm currently correcting that." The matron then glances at Dad. "The surgery went well, Severus. I had to repair some mild damage to her lungs and other internal organs from the fetus pressing against them, but she'll recover fully." Dad nods curtly in response. "I am a bit concerned with how underweight the fetus is. However, as long as I continue to exam her and you ensure that she eats regularly, I believe her body will start to adjust rather quickly to correct that deficiency."

"How far along is she, Madam?"

"How many doses did you give her, Severus?" Madam Pomfrey replies with a pointed look.

"I see," Dad says running his fingers through his hair again. "Her body's adjusting, though?"

"She is," she answers. "She's adjusting just as we thought she would, Severus. In fact, her body is starting to show the signs of where it should be for a normal pregnancy. She's experienced so far slight weight gain, which will no doubt improve with the number of nutritional supplements I've been giving her. The fetus has started to get itself comfortable in her womb, and I will admit that it is a bit of a kicker. Her breasts have also started to lactate in preparation for the baby's arrival."

I close my eyes and wince. I so don't need to hear that. I notice Draco doing the same thing, which makes me feel in good company. Dad, however, looks relieved by the news. Then again, I guess it makes sense that he would. It sounds like this pregnancy thing is a really painful event when it's normal. I hate to think what it was like for Mum since hers wasn't a normal pregnancy.

"I'm going to keep her here overnight to make sure there aren't any complications, but you may go see her. Mind you, she won't regain consciousness until the morning." Madam Pomfrey then glances at Draco and me. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please be careful of her abdomen. She'll be rather sore for a couple of days." We both nod. "Last room on the right, Severus, I trust you remember it?"

"Yes, Madam," replies Dad. "Thank you, Poppy."

"Maybe next time you'll actually remember to examine your wife for a pregnancy before you start dosing her with harmful potions, Severus." Dad shakes his head, and we follow him out.

My eyes widen when I walk into the room and see Mum. Her eyes are closed, and her head is off to the side of the pillow. However, it is the rather big belly that makes me stare at her. So that's what a pregnant woman looks like. I then smile. She's still beautiful.

"Dad, can you hear her through your link right now?" He glances at me, but turns away.

"I hear something, but I can't be certain if it is her or not. However, I'd be surprised if it was her I was hearing. Pomfrey more than likely used a powerful sedative on her to ensure she wouldn't regain consciousness tonight. She would be in a tremendous amount of pain if she woke up right now."

"Why?"

"Look at her, Potter," Draco responds. "Have you ever had your belly stretched out that far in one day? Then again, I am speaking to the Gryffindor who had to grow all the bones in his arm again."

"That was Lockhart's fault," I growl. I still hate that man to this day because of that experience. Stifling silence then settles into the room for nearly five minutes before someone speaks.

"Not to make light of this, but the baby's like your back to school gift, Severus," Draco says.

I glance at the blond with wide eyes before glancing towards Dad. Dad is not amused, but why should he be? I then shake my head and scoff. At least I'm not the one who said it this time.

"On second thought, maybe I shouldn't have said," Draco mutters under his breath.

"Ya think?" I ask glancing at the blond.

"You know, Potter, all of this is your fault." I narrow my eyes on him. "If you weren't such a Gryffindor all the time, you wouldn't be rubbing off on me." I snort in response.

"Oh, yeah, Draco, that just has to be the reason." I then glance at Dad who is staring at Mum. I don't know why, but I imagine my true parents for a moment instead of Severus and Professor Sinistra. My father James holds my mother Lily's hand. It's rather funny I'm imagining this scene. However, it's peaceful watching it. I mean, I can see the love both my fathers have for my mothers. And just knowing that when my mother was pregnant with me, my father once had that same look that Dad now has for Mum, well, no words can describe that feeling. This is my family now, both of them. I'm a Potter, but I'm now also a Snape. And maybe someday I'll be a Prince like Mum and Draco.


	33. Last Week of Classes

**Last Week of Classes**

I groan softly holding my head as I wake up. I glance to my right and see Draco doing the same actions. I then hear Ron and the twins groan from my right. However, the twins are grinning widely, which I feel myself quickly follow suit. Last night was epic…I think. I don't actually remember anything about last night except that the Dad let the twins and Ron spend the night for my birthday. I think it was a last minute thing on Dad's part because he and Mum left our quarters soon afterwards.

"Think Snape will kill us—" Fred said.

"If he finds out—" George spoke before another voice interrupted.

"That you dunderheads drank my last bottle of Firewhiskey last night?" Dad drawls near me. "Oh, yes, gentlemen, I know all about it." His strong arms then lift me up to my feet, but he doesn't say anything to me while calmly setting me on the edge of my bed. "Well, since you idiots no doubt thought it'd be hilarious to get drunker than Trelawney, perhaps Misters Weasley would like to assist me this afternoon with some demonstrations."

"Me?" Ron moans with a bit higher pitch than I've ever heard from him.

"No, not you, Mr. Ron Weasley," Dad says with a soft smirk. "I have other plans for you." Ron instantly gulps in response. "Wait for me by the door, Weasleys," Dad commands. Sounds of muffled footsteps then recede into the hallway. "Mr. Malfoy, it is ten to nine. If I were you, I'd get dressed immediately. You know how I dislike tardiness."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I watch Draco, well, a blurry figure since I'm not wearing my glasses, walk out of my room. A few seconds later, I feel my glasses against my hand. I quickly put them on, only to groan loudly. Dad gently places a hand on my back.

"I should be furious with you for your serious lack of judgment last night," Dad quietly says, which makes me nod slowly. I then feel Dad's fingers run through my hair affectionately. "But I'm not for some strange reason." Dad then hands me a small vial of a teal-colored potion.

I quickly grab it and drink the potion. My headache vanishes, making me sigh relieved. My nausea I notice has disappeared also. I then glance up at Dad. He's staring down at me with a soft smile.

"Don't say I didn't give you anything, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Dad," I reply hanging my head. His fingers gently push my head back up so that I'm staring into his eyes.

"I know you are, Harry," Dad says with a sigh. "However, when compared to how I chose to celebrate my birthday, your choice was much better than mine." My eyes narrow slightly on him. "I took the Dark Mark on my sixteenth birthday, Harry," he explains.

"Oh," I quietly respond.

"I will admit that I too drank the rest of my night away, but it was for different reasons than yours." I nod slowly. I can imagine. "It perhaps isn't rather practical for me to inform you of this, but I believe your father and his friends also decided to get drunk on his birthday." Dad then snorts. "You unfortunately have the extreme luck of being like both of your fathers. That is without the need to join evil from my side."

"Thanks, Dad," I say with a smile. "I should probably get dressed, shouldn't I?"

"It would perhaps be sensible, Harry."

"Is Ron in serious trouble, Dad?"

"Do not concern yourself with Mr. Weasley's welfare. He'll be fine. Now, get dressed. I will not be pleased if Vector informs me you were late the last week of classes." Dad then walks out of my room.

I sigh, but do as he says. In a really odd way, it is nice to hear that both Severus and my real dad spent their birthdays drinking. I still don't know why my friends and I did that, but I'm never drinking again. I quickly change into my new green shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans before rushing out of my room and down the corridor.

"Morning, Harry."

"Morning, Mum," I reply before gently kissing her cheek and grabbing my textbooks from her hands. "Thanks." She only waves away my gratitude before lightly pushing me towards the door.

The good thing about being the adopted son of Snape, our rooms are in the dungeons. I rush into the potions classroom and slide into my seat just as the bell rings. Professor Vector only laughs.

"All right, class. Let's begin since Mr. Potter's finally remembered he has Potions class this morning." Professor Vector then crosses her arm and stares out at the class in her usual lecture mode. "Today, we'll be brewing Draught of Reflection. Now, I should warn all of you that Step Number 4 is critical when brewing this particular draught. Therefore, when you reach that step, I'd appreciate it if you raised your hands so that I may check your work thus far. Do not continue before I see your work. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor," we all replied simultaneously.

"Excellent, well, the instructions are on the board in case you've neglected to bring your book with you. However, they are also on page 394 of your textbooks. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. Questions are a sign of wisdom, not stupidity. Good luck," she says pleasantly before walking towards the small worktable up front.

I open my textbook to the designated page and sigh. This draught looks fairly straightforward in terms of brewing. I then quietly laugh at my thought. Clearly, Dad and Draco have been rubbing off on me. I effortlessly light the flame under my cauldron and glance at my textbook.

_Step 1: Add fifteen drops of Glumbumble blood._

_Step 2: Finely grind two lionfish spines before adding._

_Step 3: Add three Jobberknoll feathers and stir for fifteen minutes. Color should be hot pink._

_Step 4: Pour liquid daisy before cutting finger diagonally and adding two drops._

_Step 5: Allow potion to simmer for a half-hour. Color should be pale green._

_Step 6: Stir potion until color turns sunshine yellow._

_Step 7: Add object of meaning and stir until color turns clear._

I grimace at the instructions. This is one of the numerous reasons why I dislike potions. I grab the small blue liquid vial and pour in the necessary fifteen drops. This entire potion sounds rather bizarre and disgusting. I shake my head, though, and follow the directions word for word. I then snort when I see that my potion is the necessary hot pink. Raising my hand, I wait for Professor Vector.

"Excellent job, Mr. Potter," she says with a wide beaming smile. "All right, continue."

I hold the vial-enclosed daisy near the open flame and watch it liquefy. I then attempt to pour it into my cauldron, but Professor Vector quickly grabs my free hand. I glance at her confused.

"Professor, it says to add the liquid daisy."

"Actually, Mr. Potter, it says to cut your finger diagonally and add two drops of blood."

"Oh," I say for the lack of anything better to say. No wonder she's making sure we're doing it right. I then set the vial containing the liquid daisy into a holder and slice my finger, adding the necessary drops into it. I glance towards Professor Vector, and she nods. I slowly pour in the liquid from my vial into my cauldron and wince at the violent hissing.

"All right, Mr. Potter. Let it simmer for a few moments before continuing. Excellent job so far." She then gently pats me on the back before moving onto the next student.

_Dad,_ I send through our link happily.

_Dammit,_ Dad growls back. _They're going to gloat about that for weeks. What is it, Harry?_

I bite my bottom lip. Obviously, Dad's annoyed. Maybe I shouldn't have bothered him with something as trivial as this. _Nothing,_ I respond quietly.

_Obviously, it's something, Harry. Now, what is it?_ I don't respond, though. _Harry, I'm not upset with you. I just wasn't expecting you to send me anything right then. Please, Harry, what is it?_

_Professor Vector's having us brew Draught of Reflection today, and mine's turning out._ I hear Dad's snort through our link. _It's a hard potion, Dad._

_I'm well aware of that, Harry,_ Dad responds._ However, I lost my duel to Fred Weasley because of a potion. It is rather ironic if one thinks about it._

_Wait a minute, you're dueling the twins? You're not hurting them, are you?_

_Honestly, Harry, between Aurora and Lily, you take after both witches. They're rather unharmed for the most part. But I'd imagine that they'd be sore in the morning. They also appear to be learning their lessons, as is Aurora's class. Now, continue your brewing. There is no need for you to make a mistake because we're talking._

_Yes, Dad,_ I drawl back through our link. My potion is just starting to turn green.

* * *

An hour and half later, it's History of Magic. And surprise, surprise, it's still boring. Flitwick is still lecturing about Grindelwald. However, we're now getting into the different massacres. Really, for such a short man, he's a bit depressing at times. I find Salazar Slytherin and his sword again in my book.

I don't know why, but I still want to find it. I then hear low groaning next to me, which makes me glance towards Draco. He has his forehead against his desk with his closed textbook off to the side. I glance around to make sure that Flitwick isn't paying attention to us before I lean towards the Slytherin.

"Didn't Dad give you the hangover potion this morning?" I whisper.

"Yes," Draco hisses before groaning again. "But I didn't take it."

"Why didn't you?" I respond staring at him in disbelief.

"Because I was the idiot who drank the damn stuff last night," he snaps.

"Well, fine, you big git," I reply scoffing before glancing back towards Flitwick. Only the tiny professor isn't in front of the class anymore. My eyes narrow before darting around to find him.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No, sir," I instantly answer. Draco only groans in response.

"Oh, my, Mr. Malfoy, are you all right?"

"Peachy, sir," Draco mumbles. "Continue away."

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you should accompany Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing." Draco's head then slowly lifts up. His eyes are bloodshot, and his face is deathly pale.

"Sir, please," Draco pleads softly. "I'd rather die than see Madam Pomfrey right now."

"And why is that, Mr. Malfoy?" Flitwick responds glancing at me.

"Because she'll no doubt inform Professor Snape that I drank heavily last night, sir, and I doubt Professor Snape wishes to be disturbed over such a thing."

"Be as that may, Mr. Malfoy, you appear to be in no condition to attend your afternoon classes."

"I wasn't in any condition to attend my morning classes either, sir, and yet I'm here," Draco drawls. "I'm fine, sir. Please continue lecturing to us about Grindelwald and his baddies." I snort instantly. "Oh, shut up, Potter," Draco growls before thumping his head back onto his desk.

* * *

The minute Draco and I get back to our rooms to have lunch with Mum, I see her instantly go maternal on Draco. She quickly pushes him towards the couch and tells me to go get the hangover potion from Draco's room, which I do. When I come back, though, she's running a damp washcloth down his face and whispering soft soothing words. I hold back my snicker at the sight of Mum babying Draco. However, he seems to know that I want to laugh because he's glaring at me with a look of pure spite in his eyes. I calmly hand the potion to Mum and watch her try to coax Draco into taking it.

"Oh, quit being a big baby, Malfoy, and just take it," I finally say after he continues to refuse her. A few seconds later, he opens his mouth to retort, but Mum quickly pours the potion into his mouth and makes him swallow it. "See, was that so bad?" Draco whips the washcloth at me and glares.

"Boys," Mum threatens with a stern look at both of us. "Now, just lay here for a few moments, and let the potion work, Draco." She kisses his forehead softly before walking towards the kitchenette.

I start to follow her before sticking my tongue out at Draco. However, when I turn back, he casts _Incarcerous_ on me. I slam hard onto the floor seconds later with a loud oomph. He then quickly rolls me onto my back and starts punching me, which surprises me slightly since he acted as if he was on his deathbed moments ago.

"Draco Lucian Malfoy," Mum yells in an awesome impression of Mrs. Weasley. "Get off him this instant!"

I feel the heavy weight lift up off me instantly. However, I can't see anything again because the git has broken my glasses, yet again. I feel someone gently tug me up onto my feet and lead me back towards the couch. I sit down and gingerly press a finger against my split lip. My face stings and feels as if I've gotten into a fight with Doxies, but I don't say anything.

"What in the hell was that about, Draco?"

"He started it," Draco replies with a huff somewhere near me.

"I don't give a damn who started it or who ended it, Mr. Malfoy," Mum replies coldly.

From witnessing numerous experiences of Ron being in trouble with his mum, I know it's never a good sign when a mother uses the last name. And Mum's already used the full name too. My eyes then narrow. _Draco's middle name is Lucian_, I think. However, before I can think anything more on it, I taste even more blood. A blur gently tilts my head back then. _So I have a broken nose, lovely, thanks, Draco_, I grumble in my head.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm waiting for an answer."

"It's stupid," Draco mumbles.

"Well, I got that when you launched yourself at Harry, Draco. Now, what's all this about?"

"He was laughing at me behind your back. And then when you went to get lunch, he stuck his tongue out at me."

"Oh, dear, Merlin," Mum groans. "Please be a girl."

My eyes narrow slightly, but I guess she's talking to the baby again. I've noticed she does that sometimes. Dad says that it's to help soothe the baby, not that she's gone nutters. I wonder if my mum talked to me when she was pregnant.

"Draco, love, listen to me. I love you both equally. If that sadistic monster were trying to harm you, I'd wrap my arms around you and sacrifice my magic to protect you just as I did for Harry. So there's no reason to be jealous. Severus might be a cold heartless bastard all the time, but I'm a secret Hufflepuff, Draco. Well, not literally thank Merlin, but I have lots of love for both of you. You didn't need to attack Harry because he was being an idiotic Gryffindor again. He just can't help it, Draco."

I want to respond to the remark, but I don't. Gryffindors _are_ rather idiotic to a point. I feel someone, I think it's Mum, gently wipe the blood of my face followed by a very loud crack from my nose. I can't help but yelp at the pain.

"Hush, Harry," Mum whispers. She then gently kisses my forehead. "How do you feel, love?" She's been calling Draco and me 'love' for a few days now, which Dad says is the pregnancy hormones.

"Fine," I reply quietly. She then repairs my glasses and hands them to me. "Thanks."

"Well, young man, I believe you owe Draco an apology." My mouth drops. "You knew precisely how he felt, and you kept after him."

"He attacked me, though!"

"Sometimes the ends don't justify the means, Harry," Mum replies giving me a stern look.

"Fine," I grudgingly reply before glancing at Draco. "I'm sorry for being a git earlier."

"Sorry for kicking your arse," Draco responds softly.

"Good, now hug," Mum says folding her arms across her chest. "Come on now." We both look at her dumbfounded. She has to be joking. "Gentlemen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What's the hard way?" I foolishly ask.

"I bring Severus into this," she replies flatly.

Within seconds, Draco and I throw our arms around each other and hug. Dad would so kill us if he found out we were fighting. Unfortunately, that's the exact second Dad shows up. Draco and I stare back at him as he stares at us.

"Need I even ask?"

"It's all right, Severus. I've handled the situation with our boys." Mum then kisses both Draco and me on the foreheads before walking back towards the kitchenette. We only stare after her. "Well, since I have yet to eat lunch, perhaps you three could join me?" All three of us nod.

Over the past weeks, we've seen some pretty strange things from Mum. I've seen her personally yell at a house elf, then cry because the poor thing started hitting itself against the counter, and then hug it and tell the house elf that she was going to rename it Bob all in a matter of two minutes. Dad tells us to ignore it for the most part, so we don't end up on the receiving end of her sudden mood swing. It has not made a bit of difference, though.

I've had her cry on my shoulder because Dad wasn't home yet. Draco's dealt with her numerous cravings for the nastiest food on the planet. And Dad's had to deal with her anger for him impregnating her in the first place followed by her throwing herself at him. Trust me. It's not pretty to glance up from your near perfect Astronomy essay when your dad suddenly yells, only to find out that your mum is in the process of snogging the daylights out of him. I'd never tell her this, but I think her hormones are the reason Draco and I just got into a fight. She's driving us up the wall!

"Oh, Severus, before I forget, Albus's called another Order meeting, so we're taking the boys."

**A/N: **We're winding down on "Summer School," unfortunately. It should be two to three more chapters left before I start writing "Sword of Slytherin," the sequel to this story that should pick up right where I leave this one.

Next chapter: The Order meeting Harry's not allowed to attend, and a close call occurs at Grimmauld. I'll leave you on that cliffhanger. :D


	34. Resonating Echo from the Past

**A/N: **So this chapter has a bit of everything in it. Humor, terror, mystery, romance, a very emotional Aurora, Fred and George, practically everything a person could ever want.

**Warning:** the ending of the chapter is not for the faint hearted. My muse got a bit dark on me, but it ends on a semi-positive note. Enjoy. :D

**Resonating Echo from the Past**

Five hours later, I'm just putting the final additions to my last Astronomy essay when Mum tells Draco and me to get ready. I glance towards her to respond, but she has already left the room again. For being seven-months pregnant, she can certainly move fast. I place the final period on my essay on Virgo and sigh. Thankfully, Dad has rushed through our remaining lectures so I don't have to worry about writing any more essays during the week.

I think he's being a bit overwhelmed right now with teaching me Astronomy and taking over Mum's Defense class in addition to dealing with Mum's sudden mood swings. I've seen Dad attempt to talk to Mum about making plans for the baby's arrival like choosing baby names and whatnot. Mum, however, either is too tired or gets a sudden craving for some food that she has to have that exact second or the world is going to end. I'm not joking either. She has actually yelled at Dad that if he didn't get her spinach soup, the world was going to end. It was rather hard not to laugh at that, but somehow Draco and I managed it.

"Severus," Mum says, walking back into the sitting room a few seconds later.

I glance up and look at Dad. For the past hour, he has been reading a rather thick book that was in his Dark Arts section of the bookshelves. He instantly closes the book and stares up at her, making sure she knows that she has his undivided attention. We've all had to alter our behavior to make sure Mum doesn't feel underappreciated or anything else that pregnant women feel sometimes. Dad makes it look so easy, though.

"Severus, am I still beautiful?"

_Uh-oh,_ I think biting my lip. I've seen this conversation before, and last time it didn't end well. I watch Dad instantly reply. _Please be the right response._

"Of course you are, Aurora," Dad replies, standing instantly. His arms wrap around her, and he gently kisses her.

"And you love me, right?"

"Is there any doubt?" His voice is full warmth and love.

"Well, no," Mum softly responds before sighing heavily. Her dark eyes then stare into his. "Am I your second choice?"

"No," Dad answers instantly. "You are my _only_ choice, Aurora."

I catch Mum's sudden mood swing instantly. She pulls herself out of Dad's arms and glares at him. Obviously, that isn't the right thing for Dad to have said. This pregnancy thing looks really hard. I hope when my wife is pregnant that she's not so emotional as Mum.

"Oh, so if Princess Lily was still alive then I would be your second choice?" Mum growls.

Unfortunately, the one fight that I keep hearing between Mum and Dad is about my real mum. I have to admit that I didn't realize there was so much animosity between Mum and my real mum. Then again, I guess it makes sense. Dad didn't like my real dad because, well, my real dad was chasing after my real mum, who Dad loved, and used his bullying of Dad as part of his charm.

"Look at me, Aurora. While you are correct that she will always hold a place in my life, you have my heart and soul, not her," Dad responds fiercely.

"Really?" asks Mum, walking towards him again. She looks like she's going to cry again.

At this point, I so want to roll my eyes. And people call teenagers horrible, yeah, well, I think my mum takes the cake on drama. Luckily, this up and down yo-yo of her emotions is only temporary. I glance away when she pushes Dad back down onto the couch. Yep, I so don't need to see Mum and Dad snogging again. First fifty times were bad enough. Now they're just trying to inflict emotional damage on me when I have enough to write a freaking book.

"Aurora, you do . . . realize that the . . . boys are still . . . in the room," Dad says, taking short pauses when Mum's sucking the air out of him.

"They'll leave, my dark Prince," Mum purrs back.

Draco and I instantly shiver in response. Some day, I swear we'll all have to be in intensive counseling because of this. Silence then settles into the room, which makes Draco and I stare at each other as if to dare the other to look. I unfortunately draw the short end of the wand. I bite my bottom lip and slowly glance towards the couch. However, I can't see Mum or Dad anymore. That makes me shiver again because that can only mean one more thing. I glance at Draco, and he joins me in our best impression of Ron after eating broccoli.

"DAMMIT!" Mum shouts, gaining our attention instantly. "We're going to be late, and it's all because you can't control yourself, Severus. Honestly, keep your hands to yourself. The poor boys don't need to see that." She quickly, as quickly as she can, stands up and runs a hand through her ruffled thick, dark curly hair. "Are you boys all ready to go?" We nod back, trying desperately to keep the grins from our face. Yep, that's our mum. "Severus, get up. Merlin, you'd swear you were the pregnant one by the way you're acting. Come on. No time to be lollygagging around," she responds before rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Aurora," Dad drawls prior to standing up. He glances at us with that familiar warning look.

"Well, come on, boys. One of you can come with me, and the other can go with Severus."

"Mum, we know how to use the Floo," I drawl.

"Harry James Potter, do not talk back to me," Mum snaps, glaring at me.

"Yes, Mum," I quickly reply, wincing. Obviously, that isn't the right thing to say. I then feel Mum's arms wrap around me maternally.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry," she whispers softly before kissing the top of my head. "I didn't mean to snap at you just now."

"I know," I softly reply. Another mood swing has come and passed. "I'll go with you, Mum."

"Awe, have I told you lately that you're my favorite?" Mum teases with a brilliant smile.

We walk into the fireplace, and I instantly close my eyes when I hear her give our destination. Draco owes me big time. We arrive two seconds later in a rundown house. My eyes glance around briefly, but I quickly help Mum. She presses another kiss against my forehead and briskly walks, if one could call it walking, towards another room. I wait for Dad and Draco, however.

"Where is she?" Dad instantly asks once he arrives.

"She went off to the left," I reply. Dad starts to relax visibly before sighing.

"Yes, well, go upstairs. Your friends should be in the second door to the right waiting for you both. I'll speak with you two after the meeting is finished."

"Can't Draco and I—"

"No," Dad flatly responds. "Now, go."

Draco and I do as Dad asks and head upstairs. One would think that it'd be beneficial if I know what my attempted murderer is up to, but not to Dad supposedly. I suppose I can understand. I do have a tendency to rush off towards the danger. For example, when I found out that the man who allegedly betrayed my parents was on the loose, I foolishly said that I hoped he'd find me so I could kill him. Unfortunately, I would have killed my godfather who was an innocent man.

"Hiya, Harry, Draco," Fred says when Draco and I walk into the room that Dad mentioned.

"Hi," I reply while Draco only nods towards the twins. "How much trouble are you guys in?"

"Not much," Ron answers before the twins can. "I think Snape didn't tell our parents yet."

"Well, you should, Ronald Weasley," Hermione responds before hitting him with her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "Honestly, stealing from Professor Snape, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Jeez, 'Mione, I already cleaned cauldrons and disemboweled frogs, what more must I do?"

"Tell your parents, Ronald Weasley, that you stole from Professor Snape and that you drank last night." Her eyes then stop on the twins. "And if you two have any sense, you'll do the same."

"Oh, we have," admits George. "We told them after we got back this afternoon."

"Mum wanted to know why we were limping—"

"—so we told Mum how we—"

"—dueled Snape this afternoon for his Defense class in order to see what our punishment should be, and we lost," finishes Fred. "By the way, Harry, he's wicked fast and bloody brilliant."

"Yeah, I know, guys," I say laughing. "So, does anyone know what this meeting is all about?"

"Nah, Mum says we're too young," George replies with a bit of somberness in his voice.

"Luckily, though, we've got Extendable Ears." The twins then grin widely before pulling out what looks to be real ears attached to a long giant string. "Shall we, George?"

"Oh, yes, we shall," responds Fred calmly walking out of the room. I don't even think about my actions for a second. I don't know how to describe it, but I know that I need to hear what they're saying.

We walk to the staircase, and the twins lower one ear down towards the closed door. Almost instantly, we start to hear voices that we recognize. I break into a wide grin when I hear Sirius's voice follow by Remus. However, I miss what they say in my happiness.

"You're certain, Severus?" Dumbledore asks with a bit of edge to his voice.

"Just why are you questioning him, Albus? Is there something wrong with asking me since it was I who sacrificed her magic for my son?" Mum snarls.

"No, my dear, it's just—very well, you are certain then, Aurora, that the connection between young Harry's mind and Voldemort's is blocked temporarily?"

"I'm rather certain of it, Albus," she responds in a soft voice. "He has not been experiencing any nightmares recently, and I have not noticed anything when I was near him. I'd say my spell worked."

"So it seems, my dear," Professor Dumbledore replies.

"Unfortunately, with his discovery of my adopting Harry, I cannot continue my spying so we frankly are in the dark if that is the true reason or not."

"Unlike you, Severus, I find that to be a good thing," Mum growls. "You have obligations now."

"I am well aware of that, Aurora. However, I am also well aware of the fact that the monster I previously served is after our son. I would think he would be more important."

"He is, but Harry doesn't need to lose another father because of arrogance again."

Fred and Ron both glance at me, but I force my face to remain relaxed. However, as I continue to listen to Mum and Dad fight, I find myself shaking inside with fear. Dad spied on Voldemort… Even I know that's dangerous.

"I am not arrogant, Sinistra," Dad hisses. "I know—"

"Yes, I know, Severus. You've spewed that crap to me for months. You know all the risks. Well, I'm certain James and Lily knew the risks too, and it didn't help them any either. Then again, what do I know? I'm just an overly emotional pregnant witch. However, you forget, Severus, that a mother has instincts that tells her if something's wrong. I'm not feeling any of those instincts right now around Harry. My magic has sealed the link temporarily, and the Dark Lord isn't trying to break it."

"So then you're claiming that he's weakened because you fought him?"

"A mother will do anything to protect her child, Severus. You may not have had that experience growing up, but two witches that you love have shown you that. I sacrificed my magic knowing there was a risk that I'd die in the process, and I believe you know what Lily did for Harry before she died." Mum then sighs loudly. "I'm not claiming that I weakened him. However, I believe that the Dark Lord knows that I will use any means necessary to protect Harry from him. And I doubt I need to inform you about my lineage."

My eyes narrow slightly, and I glance towards Draco. He only shrugs. What does she mean her lineage? I then look at Fred and George, hoping maybe that their parents have let it slip. The twins shake their heads, though.

"You do not, Aurora," Dad replies softly. "However, you have made yourself a target now."

"If the Dark Lord wishes to kill me, Severus, then why hasn't he attacked Hogwarts yet? It's not as if I'm in hiding or anything."

"Hogwarts is impenetrable as long as Dumbledore is there, and the Dark Lord knows that."

"I thank you for your confidence, Severus, but I doubt I am the reason for him not attacking Hogwarts," Dumbledore says. It then is silent for a while before he speaks again. "Mundungus, must you be leaving us so soon?"

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore," replies an unfamiliar voice. "I am not feeling well."

"Then we shall send word to you later, my boy."

"Yes, thank you, good day to you all."

"Who's Mundungus?" I ask Fred.

"Some creepy bloke who's in the Order," he responds, shaking his head. "Don't know why, but I don't think that man's sick."

"You didn't leave out another one of our special treats again, did you, Fred?"

"Not since Mum went ballistic on us the last time, George," he answers, narrowing his eyes on the wizard slinking out of the front door.

"Has young Harry informed either of you what his dreams consist of?"

"No, he continues to refuse. However, his last nightmare concerned the Dursleys."

"I am inclined to believe there are little nights that young Mr. Potter did not have nightmares concerning them," Dumbledore replies somberly. "I should have known that Petunia would not put aside her grudge against her sister and treat Harry with love. She has become bitter with time."

"She was bitter before, Albus," Dad drawls. "I take it by your asking that you believe that the Dark Lord might have ingrained something into Harry? Perhaps concerning the prophecy?" he asks.

"I had thought that, yes, Severus."

"I've seen no indication of Harry having known about it. We do not need to concern ourselves over it yet. In fact, he is more interested in finding the Sword of Slytherin than anything else."

"Indeed? That is most surprising."

"Not really," Dad replies with a sigh. "He wishes to become a treasure hunter."

"Severus," Mum scolds.

"As you wish, Aurora," Dad responds.

"You will keep us informed if young Mr. Potter starts to develop a taste for visiting the Ministry, Severus?" There's no vocal response, but I take it that Dad just nods. "Well, on that note, I would say this meeting is adjourned for the evening. Good night, everyone," Dumbledore says pleasantly.

We young adults quickly head back into the room and sit down in various places. I can't help but start to wonder what's in the Ministry, and what is this prophecy concerning me? However, when Draco hits my shoulder, I glare at him forgetting all about it.

"What was that for?" I snap, rubbing my shoulder.

"You were getting another stupid Gryffindor idea in your head."

"Jeez, you're as bad as Dad, Draco," I grumble. "I wasn't thinking anything."

"Uh-huh," he haughtily replies. "And Weasley's not crushing on Granger."

I close my eyes instantly, preparing for the second punch to the shoulder. However, it doesn't come. I take a quick peek at Ron and see his face beat red in embarrassment.

"What?" Hermione softly says before turning towards Ron. "You like me?"

"Well, yeah, you're, um, well, a girl," Ron stumbles out saying.

"Honestly, Weasley, that's the best you can do?" Draco says, scoffing and shaking his head. "How about you tell her what gorgeous eyes she has that sparkle so radiantly when she's brewing? Or how intellectual she is and how bloody brilliant she is at times when casting a charm? How you can't stand to be away from her for a moment because you're afraid that you'll lose her? Any of those would be better than you like her because she's a girl, Weasley."

I glance at Draco and narrow my eyes. Is he trying to help Ron get Hermione? No, I have to be nutters to think that. Then again, why did Draco say that, though?

"Uh, yeah, what Draco said," Ron awkwardly says. "I mean, sure, it's not just because you're a girl. I mean, you've got nice . . . skin, yeah, that's it. You've got nice skin, Hermione."

"Well, thank you, Ron, I guess," Hermione says, wincing slightly.

That has to be the most awkward thing I've ever seen. Mum and Dad snogging on the couch don't even come close to that. I shake my head in sadness at how horrible that was. I then glance at Draco. He's being rather calm about all of this.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Draco whispers. "She won't give me the time of day and she's already Weasley's so why fight about it?"

"You fancy her, though."

"Yeah, but maybe you've forgotten what I called her our second year. She's not likely to forget that. Now is she?" Draco's gray eyes then stare at Hermione for a few moments before he looks away. He loves her. He has that same goofy look in his eyes that Dad had when he saw Mum in her wedding dress. Draco Malfoy, my adopted brother, loves Hermione, my best friend.

I shake my head. This is so ridiculous. While I understand that Draco thinks Hermione isn't going to forgive him for the name-calling incident, he should still fight for her. I then glance towards Ron. I can't believe I'm stuck in the middle of this. Hermione's eyes, however, glance at Draco before looking away. My eyes narrow. Does she know that Draco was telling her right then what he felt for her? Oh, what am I saying? Hermione's a bright witch. She probably does know. I then shake my head again. I'm not going to get involved. It's Draco and Ron's deal, not mine.

"KIDS," we hear someone shout from downstairs.

"I think that's our cue." The twins vanish with a soft pop as they Apparate downstairs.

Feeling horribly awkward, I grab Draco's elbow and start dragging him out of the room. I'm pretty sure that if he remained in that room, I'd find Ron in a bloody heap later. We walk downstairs towards the sound of loud voices.

"Well, take a seat, no need to loitering about in the doorway," Mr. Weasley says with a smile.

I nod before walking towards the kitchen table. However, I stop before I sit down. My eyes then dart towards Dad who is sitting with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Where's Mum?"

"She went to get some fresh air," Dad answers. "She'll be back shortly."

"Did you guys get into another fight?" Dad glances at me instantly before scoffing.

"You don't have to worry about her kicking me out of the house, Harry." My eyes narrow on him. That phrase sounds familiar, but I don't know where I've heard it before. "She was feeling a bit nauseous, Harry, so she went outside for a few moments. If you'd like, you could go outside and inform her that Molly's brewed her some chamomile tea."

I don't respond to Dad. I just whirl around and start heading towards the front door. Something inside me deep within my gut makes me think something bad is going to happen. I can't describe it. When I hit the doorway for the kitchen, I find myself sprinting. I faintly hear chairs at the kitchen table behind me quickly scratch against the wood floor as people stand up. No doubt, Dad has noticed my emotional distress. However, I'm already gone and rushing down the long corridor in the house.

I then open the front door and stare out before sighing. Mum has a bouquet of white lilies in her hand, and she's reading a card that came with it as she makes her way back to the house. However, she's fine. She's safe. And most importantly, she's alive.

My green eyes then notice the crazy looking lady with wild dark curly hair standing several feet behind Mum. I catch the wand trained on Mum instantly. I quickly pluck my holly wand out of my pocket and level it on the crazy lady. Mum's eyes then glance up at me. Horror's in her eyes as if she's realized there's a psycho lady behind her. And somehow, I hear Mum loud and clear as she whispers.

"Lily." Her lips form just as the green light speeds out of the crazy lady's wand.

"Mum!" I shout to warn her.

"Aurora!" Dad yells behind me. We both watch in complete and utter horror as Mum drops to her knees. Her face is completely relaxed with her eyes closed as she falls gently face-first into the grass. Harsh cackling echoes around us, as if it is to taunt me. "_**Sectumsempra**_!" snarls Dad before an angry jet of light slams into the crazy lady that…that… Moments later, Dad sprints towards Mum. His knees stain from the wet grass. He picks her up very carefully as if she'll break, and I just stare unable to move.

She . . . she can't be . . . no . . . no . . . NO! I feel someone wrap arms around me. I try to fight the person. She can't be . . . no . . . no . . . NO! I . . . please, God, no. Tears stream down my cheeks as Dad and Mum vanish with the harsh crack signaling he has Apparated. I start to fall to my knees.

All around me, I can hear the whizzing and sizzling of magic. Numbly, I notice the dark robes of the people in the street with wands. It can only mean one thing: Death Eaters are attacking. However, I feel the familiar squeezing of my insides as whoever has me Apparate us away from the grisly scene. I instantly notice my surroundings. I'm in Prince Manor. I slam my hands against the person holding me and rush upstairs towards the master bedroom. Seconds later, I skid to a halt. Dad's holding Mum tightly against his chest, whispering something in her ear. However, it's the fact that her chest is moving that forces me to choke back my sob. Dad glances up at me, and for the first time, I see him truly smile.

"But . . . it . . ."

"Bellatrix missed," Sirius says behind me. "I don't know how, but she missed, Snape. I've contacted Pomfrey. Is she all right, though?"

"Other than a few bruises, she's fine, Black." Dad then ruefully chuckles. "She fainted. That's why she fell to the ground. She fainted."

**A/N:** Yes, I know. I'm evil for torturing poor Harry and Severus like that. Unfortunately, in every one of my stories this week, poor Aurora's suffered in one way or another. Fluff will be abundant in the last two chapters. :D


	35. Getting Back to a Sense of Normalcy

**A/N: **Rather a short chapter, but enjoy. :D

**Getting Back to a Sense of Normalcy**

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey waves her wand over Mum. I'm now sitting in the chaise longue leaning forward towards the bed. I hold my hands together as if I'm praying. Mum's eyes are still closed, and she looks so peacefully lying in bed. Madam Pomfrey and Dad both have said that she's just resting and that it's nothing to worry about, which is easy for them to say. Draco stands next to me, which calms me a bit but not enough. Why isn't she waking? I want to scream it towards them, but I don't. She's fine. I just have to remember that. Mum's fine.

"Did she say anything before she lost consciousness?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"No, not that—"

"She whispered my mum's name," I interrupt. Madam Pomfrey and several of the other older adults in the room snap their heads towards me with looks of shock.

"You're certain that she said Lily's name?"

"Yeah, I am," I reply before glancing towards Mum again. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"Because she needs her rest while I'm examining her, Mr. Potter. There's no need for us to scare her when she awakens."

"But she's fine, though?" I ask looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"She and the baby are just fine, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey then flashes a soft reassuring smile towards me. "However, it seems as if she hasn't been drinking enough fluids lately. Has she still been having issues with keeping things down, Severus?"

"Not as much as previously, Madam," Dad answers. "We've found chamomile works the best."

"Well, you're going to have to keep after her about drinking plenty of fluids. Otherwise, she's going to experience another fainting spell." Madam Pomfrey then inhales deeply. "Her blood pressure is concerning me slightly. We're going to need to keep her relatively calm for awhile."

"I understand."

I then watch Madam Pomfrey shoo everyone else out, which makes Draco and me root ourselves firmly to the floor. We're not leaving her side. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey doesn't bother us, though.

"Severus, would you like me to wake her—"

"No," Dad instantly replies shaking his head fiercely. "I'll wake her. Thank you, Madam."

"Yes, well, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs." The mediwitch then briskly whirls around and leaves, leaving Dad, Mum, Draco, and me in the room.

I can't help it. My nerves and emotions are in overdrive. I quickly walk closer to Mum. Her head rests against Dad's lap, and he gently strokes her head lovingly. I don't even glance at Dad before gently putting my head on her chest. I watch Draco do the same a few seconds later, which forces me to try to smile. The tears are in my eyes, though. Slowly, I hear Mum's soft moans as she regains consciousness.

"Did I…did I fall asleep again?" Mum quietly asks sleepily.

"No. You went outside to get some fresh air when we were at Grimmauld. Do you remember this?" Dad's voice is very steady, but I can still hear a hint of a tremor.

"I did?" Mum then shakes her head before briefly laying a hand on Draco and my cheeks. "Ah, so we've decided that it's family naptime then?" she jokes, changing the subject.

I close my eyes instantly to blink back the tears. She doesn't know. Madam Pomfrey said there was a chance of this, but I didn't believe her. I feel Mum lovingly running her fingers through my hair before doing the same to Draco.

"You know, we didn't need to come to the manor to sleep. I can sleep just as well at Hogwarts as I can here." We don't respond. "Well, as much as I love this, boys, you're going to have to let me up." Almost instantly and as if an instinct took over, Draco and I bury our faces deeper into her chest so she can't move. "Boys, there are three things a pregnant woman does a lot of: eat, sleep, and pee. We're unfortunately on the latter. Now, let me up, boys."

"Can't," I mumble.

"Severus, can you please do something about your sons?" Mum's voice is full of love and warmth as she speaks. She truly doesn't know how close to death she came. Or if she does, she's an expert at hiding from her emotions. "Preferably before the baby starts to use my bladder as a quaffle again?" she adds.

"Boys," Dad says softly. He gives us a knowing look when Draco and I both stare at him in disbelief. "Aurora, you…collapsed earlier so I brought you to the manor. Unfortunately, both the boys and I are going to be a bit overprotective of you for awhile now."

"So, I take it that you wish to accompany me to the loo? You know, just because we're married, Severus—" Dad puts his finger to her lips and silences her instantly.

"I…I cannot lose you, Aurora." His voice is slightly shaky now, which is probably from him withholding his emotions. "I _will not_ lose another woman I love, Aurora."

"All right, boys, I get it. I scared the hell out of you. I'm sorry." A strange look then crosses her face as if she's just remembered something. She then glances towards Dad. "Why did you get me a bouquet of lilies?"

"I didn't, Aurora. I know your favorite flowers are aster and daffodil."

"I swear you gave me lilies. I can almost see it. You're certain you didn't give me lilies?"

"I'm certain," says Dad glancing towards me. We share a look since we both know somehow that the lilies were Voldemort's calling card. "Would you like assistance?"

"Oh, um…no, I think I can do it myself, Severus. I'm not an invalid, you know." She slowly pushes herself up off the bed and walks towards the loo.

It's taking all of Dad's self-control, I think, not to rush after her. It's rather ridiculous, but all three of us stare at the closed door, waiting for her to return. When that door opens up again, I can't help but smile in relief. She has to have noticed that.

"Well, boys, now that we've taken care of that, how about we go get some food? I'm starving." She flashes her familiar soft smile towards us. However, there's a bit of unease in her posture. We're probably scaring her by acting so odd. She links arms with Dad, and we set off down the hall as one big group. At the sight of the rest of the Order downstairs, she stops at the top of the stairs and glances at Dad. "Severus, explain."

"The Dark Lord somehow managed to discover that the Order was using Grimmauld as its headquarters. He sent Death Eaters to destroy it. I've temporarily offered the manor for them."

I'm rather impressed with how Slytherin Dad is being. He's telling the truth, but he hasn't said yet that she nearly died. Mum only shakes her head and continues down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Aura, you're all right!" Professor Vector and Mrs. Weasley both cry before hugging Mum.

"Easy," Mum replies with a bit of a pained expression. "Seven months pregnant here, and knowing my luck, my child probably is cursed with having its father's nose." The witches softly laugh before releasing her. "Mokai," Mum says as she takes a seat at the table. The little house elf pops in and stares at Mum with wide violet eyes. "Two pieces of banana cream pie," she orders.

"Yes, Mistress Prince," Mokai responds before disappearing.

"Two pieces?" asks Dad with a relaxed face. "The most you eat is one usually."

"Yes, well, Severus, I am eating for two now."

"Ah, so the other slice is for our child then?"

"Well, I've got to start influencing him or her now before you three get a hold of the baby." Two plates with large pieces of banana cream pie suddenly appear before Mum, and she quickly starts to devour the biggest slice as we all watch her. She looks content, and not at all like someone who came close to death a half-hour ago. Suddenly, she glances up and stares at Dad.

"Is something wrong, Aurora?"

Mum shakes her head before reaching into her pocket for something. My eyes widen when I recognize the small slip in her hands. She was reading that same piece when that woman tried to kill her.

"Mum," I say softly staring at her.

"Aurora…" Dad starts to say, but Mum shakes her head.

"I understand. You don't need to explain. I take it since I'm still alive He failed?" Dad nods. "Lovely," she responds before closing her eyes. "And the idiotic reason I went outside was why?"

"You were feeling rather nauseous again."

"Wonderful," she drawls shaking her head. "Well, then by all means, boys, protect away." She drops the slip of parchment onto the table and quietly finishes her second piece of banana cream pie.

I catch the words written on it, though: "Seems fitting that he'll lose you just like he lost her."

**A/N: **Last chapter: contains Harry's grades and some cute Sinistra/Snape scenes concerning the baby.


	36. Lessons Learned

**A/N: **Sorry for it being so long. Enjoy. :D

**Lessons Learned**

My quill is furiously moving over my History of Magic final. Most of the questions are rather easy. For example, who defeated Gellert Grindelwald? However, the next question wants a list of the six major battles citing locations and results. I can remember two of the major battles, meaning I can name the first and last battle. Adding the locations and results for those two battles are even easier. It's when I try to remember the other four that I start to have the trouble. The only things I can remember right now are the stupid facts pertaining to the use of Gillyweed, which I needed for my Potions exam earlier. I scribble down my answers before moving on. I still have five questions left.

As I read the next question asking me to outline the major reasons Grindelwald was, I sigh. Flitwick might as well have asked me why Voldemort is after me. I haven't a clue. I remember faintly Mum telling me this when I wrote my essay. However, so much has happened since then. I mean, for example, a man, who made my life hell for three years, now calls me his son. How's that for the Twilight Zone factor? I shake my head, though. My inner musings aren't helping me. I scribble down that Grindelwald wanted world domination. It's at least what Voldemort wants, and Grindelwald and he aren't that different. They both have tortured and killed Muggles.

My eyes narrow on the following question. What similarities are there between Death Eaters and followers of Grindelwald? I immediately write that both evil guys' lackeys wear a brand on their arms. Mum told me about that one. I then write my usual thing that they all want to dominate the world. I'm not certain if that's right or not, but I don't really care at this point.

"Quills down," Flitwick suddenly announces.

My eyes widen on the small Charms professor. He has to be joking. I still have three questions left. I groan and close my eyes. Lovely, there goes that O. Honestly, why must school be so difficult?

"Please bring up your exams up to the desk and have an excellent rest of your summer."

My small class slowly filters towards the front and places our exams down where he has instructed. I wait for Draco by the door, and we slowly walk out together. We don't say anything to each other. We just let the silence take over as we head down to the cool dungeons. After three long grueling hours of finishing my last exam on my last day of summer school, I slowly drag myself into our rooms. My bag slams to the floor with a loud thud. It feels nice not to have to carry that heavy bag anymore.

Okay, so granted, my exams aren't really that difficult because Draco and I actually studied together last night. I know, shocker, me actually study for once? The world must be coming to an end now. Truth be told, though, I think I did rather amazing on all four. Well, possibly not on my History of Magic exam, since, well, I gave Flitwick as much attention as I usually gave Binns.

"All finished?" Mum asks from the couch.

"Finally," I reply glumly. My potions exam probably is the one I've been dreading the most. Ever since I found out that Dad was writing it, I've been worrying non-stop about it. I studied Potions rather intensely with Draco last night and got into another argument where we said some rather nasty things to each other. Unfortunately, Mum broke up our fight, and it wasn't pretty because five minutes later Dad came in and yelled at us because we upset Mum. Frankly, I think they're both just being extremely emotional right now because of the baby. After all, neither Draco nor I drew blood this time. We only managed to destroy a few pillows.

"Well, come over here then."

I glance at Mum then at Draco. He only shrugs before sitting down at the island and reading something. Not wanting to upset her or anything again, I calmly walk over to the couch and kneel down in front of her. She stares at me with a soft smile before gently touching my cheek. No doubt, her pregnancy hormones have taken over again. I just hope she doesn't cry this time. My stomach sours whenever she bursts into tears.

"Lily would be so proud of you, Harry," Mum says with a soft somber smile.

"Thanks," I croak back. My throat is suddenly very dry again. I don't know why, but she keeps bringing up my mum a lot lately. It unsettles Dad slightly, but he doesn't say anything about it so I'm not going to say anything either. I watch her slowly push herself up into a sitting position before patting the cushion next to her. I softly laugh and sit next to her.

"I'm sorry for being so…Hufflepuff on you, Harry."

"It's all right. I understand. It's just because of the baby."

"Harry, you know that we'll still love you and Draco tremendously, right?"

"We know."

"Well, it's just that I know sometimes a child starts to feel like he's not appreciated by his parents or loved because of the new baby. It's nothing—"

"Mum, really, everything's fine. Draco and I know that you and Dad will be busy with the baby. We're fine with that. Plus, we're fifteen. I think we know enough not to get into trouble."

"And yet you do get into trouble, Harry," Dad replies as he walks into the sitting room with a stack of exams in hand.

I can't help it. I wince at the stack. One of those is my Potions exam. I chew on my bottom lip and glance down at the floor. My palms are sweaty already. I can't believe this. Why does that class scare me so much? I then shake my head and draw in a deep breath. It's over. I get to live another day because Potions class is over for the summer. We're just going to try to forget the fact that I have Potions again four weeks from now.

"Not worried, are you, Harry?" Mum asks with a pointed look towards Dad.

I shake my head for fear of my voice hinting that I'm truly terrified. I'm now the son of a Potions Master, and according to Dad, Mum, my real mum, was amazing at Potions. However, I honestly am pants at it. Okay, so yes, I have been doing better at it with Professor Vector as my teacher, but it's only because she makes a point in trying not to get us killed. I mean, all except for that first day when I became a lobster because of her mistake, she kept close eyes on us and was right there with us. Dad's philosophy, however, is sink or swim, and I usually drown marvelously.

"Well, it shouldn't take Severus too long to finish grading." I nod my head in response. "How do you think you did on your other exams?"

"Um…all right, I guess," I reply softly.

"Even History of Magic?" she asks with a smile.

"Probably not that class," I admit. "I mean, it'll be better than my usual marks, but I got confused on one of the questions." I then wince slightly. I wasn't really much confused as I was clueless. Honestly, why do teachers want us to remember dates? It's not as if someday we're ever going to need the dates in a life or death situation.

"Well, as long as you tried, Harry," Mum says before kissing my cheek. "How do you think you did on your Astronomy exam?"

"Pretty well," I respond. "Dad had me memorize some stupid little sayings and other things to help me remember it better. I think I did really great on finishing the star chart, but I had a bit of an issue with placing Pegasus."

"Did you remember that it's upside down?"

"Yeah, but all of the tiny little dots on the chart look like they could make something upside down." I hear Mum softly laugh before nodding.

"I suppose it would seem like that." Mum then sighs. "Have you boys started to pack?"

"We finished last night."

"Well, aren't you two just wonderful? You're in a hurry to have your summer vacation."

"This wasn't so bad," I say with a shrug.

"I'll remind you of that next summer when your grades force us to do this again."

"Yeah, yeah, Dad," I reply shaking my head. "So where are we going on vacation? Ron and his family went to Egypt a few summers back."

"Well, nowhere that extravagant, Harry," Mum responds. "It has a stable full of horses, though."

"No Quidditch pitch?" I softly ask.

"Sorry, Harry, but I'm sure you and Draco can still fly around the estate." She then inhales. "It rests on a rather large cliff overlooking the sea. There should still be a path down to the beach, so if you two wished to go swimming, you could."

"Is it safe?"

"Well, you'll have to take Declan with you, of course, but it should be."

"Declan?" I ask before glancing at Dad. He doesn't pay attention, though. "Who's Declan?"

"Someone that you'll meet," she responds casually. "Severus, are you almost finished yet?" Dad instantly holds up an exam, but otherwise doesn't respond. Mum then remains silent as we all watch Dad correct the last exam.

I want to laugh slightly because one can just see the concentration on his face. His correcting quill has made a few marks, but nothing really like my usual my exam. It's not my exam, though. I can tell by the doodle in the corner of a stick figure who shares an extreme likeness to Dad. I know better than to draw anything on my exam. I hear Dad sigh heavily before writing the grade at the top and banishing the exams.

"Now are you finished?"

"I'd have thought you'd know by now how I dislike your tendency to be so impatient with me."

"Oh, yes, because you're just the king of patience, Severus," Mum drawls before laughing. "Now we just have to wait for Albus to sign off on the grades, and then we're off to start our summer." She then snorts quietly before walking towards Dad. "I believe you have an 'I told you so' for Albus, Severus." She silently sits down in Dad's lap with her legs swinging off the side of the arms of the chair.

"What do you mean, Aurora?" Dad gives Draco and me his 'Laugh, and you die' look.

"Well, when we started this summer school thing, I told him that I was worried that the curse would affect me." She then motions towards her swollen abdomen. "I think it applies to me, Severus."

"You will still be able to teach next year."

"After I get off maternity leave, you mean," she responds with a soft smile. She rests her head on his shoulder and nuzzles into him. "Men have it so easy. They don't get to feel the joys of carrying a quaffle that punches and kicks in their belly. They don't have to use the facilities every five minutes because said quaffle is trying to score with their bladders. They don't feel the overwhelming urge to vomit everything they eat while still be hungry all the time. They don't feel sad one moment and then rather happy the next. Men also don't get to feel the extreme joy of labor. There isn't a potion to simulate pregnancy, is there, Severus?

"Actually—" Draco starts to say.

"No, there's no potion, Aurora," he replies glaring at Draco.

_Dad, you're not lying, are you?_ I then glance towards Draco before looking back at Dad.

_I do not make a habit of lying, Harry. There is no potion._ Dad then wraps his arms around Mum to secure her even more. _However, there is a spell. I'd rather not use it, though, and if either you or Draco mentions it to her, I'll cast it on both of you. Is that understood, Harry?_

_Yep, it's crystal clear, Dad_.

"Well, that's a shame. I think you could benefit from this experience." Dad quickly kisses Mum's forehead before nodding.

"Perhaps, but I'm experiencing it right now alongside you, Aurora." He then sighs softly. "We have numerous details left before our child's birth."

"Like discussing baby names, I know, Severus. Well, since Albus is taking his precious time signing the grades, let's talk."

I glance at Dad with a smile. I honestly don't know why I'm smiling, though. Well, maybe it's because Dad has tried numerous times to get her to discuss the plans before and failed. Then again, it could be the fact that there's just something sweet about hearing them talking about my little baby brother or sister. I then lean back and just listen to them.

"Okay, so I'll tell you the boy names, and you tell me if you like them. Then you can tell me the girl names, and I'll tell you if I like them. Is that agreeable?" Dad only nods his head. "So far, I've thought about Joshua, Perseus, Jacob, Scorpius, Connor, Viper, Drew, and Salazar."

"No to Salazar," Dad replies instantly. "Viper is more of a nickname than first name. I refuse to name my son after one of your foolish characters from that horrendous Muggle book, so no to Jacob."

"Oh, come on, Severus," Mum pleads.

"Also, you are wishing to name my son after a werewolf. I think not. The rest are acceptable."

"Do you have a favorite from the five?"

"I do not. They are all good names."

If they had asked my opinion, I would have stated that I like Perseus the best out of the group. It's a tough sounding name. The other names sounded a bit to plain for my baby brother. Then again, I do like the name Connor. It's a cool name.

"All right, so what if it's a girl, Severus?"

"Astra, Emma, Darcy, Elena, Sarah, Elizabeth, Selene, and Katie."

"No to Darcy, Sarah, Elizabeth, and Katie, but I like the other four. What if we combined Astra with Selene, so it'd be Astra Selene Prince?"

"It's tolerable. If it is a boy, then his name should be Perseus Connor." Mum nods.

"Okay, onto the nursery then, I suppose."

"I've already given my specifications to the house elves. They should be finished with the renovation when we return. I apologize for not consulting you, but—"

"You needed to start moving on it. I understand, Severus. So what have you decided then?"

"I've more or less given them the room specifications as to how big I wish it to be and that I wish for a door joining our room with the nursery."

"You didn't come up with the colors or furniture or anything like that?"

"No. I felt that was a decision that we would make together." Mum nods slowly. "Except for the crib, that is." Dad then sighs. At the sight of Mum's look, he explains himself further. "I had thought it'd be nice if I handmade it. I have not done such work since my youth, but I thought it would be a nice touch to the room."

"Well, I'm sure it will be, Severus. We should probably wait until after the baby is born before we decide on the walls."

"It would be wise. However, I have already instructed them to charm the ceiling to be like the night sky. It is rather calming to look at, Aurora." She smiles softly before lightly kissing Dad.

Draco and I glance at each other with our familiar awkward smiles. I can't help but think about where we're going on vacation. I mean, there's going to be horses there. I've never actually rode a horse before, but Dudley did for his seventh birthday. The horse collapsed under him. It was rather funny until Uncle Vernon caught me laughing.

I wonder if this Declan guy is about my age. There has to be a reason Mum mentioned him. Then again, she was smiling slightly when she said it. Maybe she has known him for a long time. Maybe he's an ex-boyfriend, oh boy, that would be awkward. I then shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts.

I have to admit that when I first started this summer school thing, I thought it was going to suck. It hasn't, not really. Sure, my first week of summer school was horrendous. My first class consisted of my summer Potions professor breaking Dad's number one rule and using magic against a potion. My second class was my being bored out of my mind. Third class I learned some Astronomy from Dad, but I never made it to my Herbology class. That was thanks to Draco for being defensive and my being a total prat by not thinking what I was saying to him.

However, I have learned a lot, and I'm not just talking about in the classroom type of stuff either. I mean, I'm learning what it means to have a family. I'm adjusting to being a son rather than the freak that must live with people. I'm learning how to be a brother, which sometimes means to have a pillow fight until the parents yell about destroying pillows. I'm starting to become a better student, but only because Dad has started to force me to study.

When I read that note from Dumbledore at the start of school stating that there would be no houses, I wanted to run away. I mean, sure, it sounds good on paper. But to see it happen in actual life would be a completely different thing. There's a lot of animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and there always has been. However, during this summer, the animosity seemed to lessen slightly. I mean, Marcus Flint congratulated me, me a Gryffindor, on my Quidditch skills. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't ever happen during the regular term. Well, mostly because I know that he's graduating.

Then there's the fact that Draco Malfoy is now my adopted brother. It's rather odd, but we've grown rather close. I almost feel as close to him as I do for Ron. That's probably not a good thing in hindsight because I know both Draco and Ron are in love with Hermione. I'm still not getting into the middle of it, though.

I also have learned this summer that I share a link with Dad and Mum. There's that link with Voldemort too, but I'm not going to discuss that one. I like my link with Dad. I like knowing that no matter where I am that I'm never alone. At first, hearing Dad in my head scared the hell out of me, but now it's rather comforting. I mean, it's rare to hear Dad chuckle, but I know now at least that he is capable of laughing.

I've learned about the Order. It's rather cool to know that not just my real parents joined, but also my adopted parents. It feels a bit like I belong to a continuum. Yes, my real parents were Gryffindors and my adoptive parents are Slytherins, but it's like the best of both worlds. The Sorting Hat said when it tried to sort me that I had a thirst to prove myself. That comes from both sides of my family. Both James and Severus wanted to prove themselves to others. With my real dad, it was to prove himself to my real mum that he was the one for her, not Dad. With my adoptive dad, it was to prove himself that he wasn't a victim. I also receive my courage from both sides. My real parents stood against Voldemort just as Severus and Aurora do now. Mum, my adoptive mum I mean, even had the Dark Mark carved into her for not taking Voldemort's real mark. That takes a tremendous amount of courage to say no to any of Voldemort's Death Eaters, and she has stuck to her principles even after everything. I've even seen her talk to Flint this summer and try to get him not to join the Death Eaters. I still don't understand how she didn't just whack him over the head for being so stupid. It definitely shows her strength because I know I would have hit him.

I then glance at Mum. I almost lost her a few days ago to Voldemort. She still doesn't seem at all phased by knowing how close she came to death. It's as if she's used to these near death experiences. I know when I nearly died my third year because of the Dementors that it took me awhile before I could fully move on from that. I won't sugarcoat anything and say that I didn't want to die because a part of me did. I wanted to be with my parents again. I wanted to have a family. I didn't want to have to deal with the Dursleys calling me a freak, treating me worse than a house elf, and having Vernon teach me lessons on a daily occurrence. My life sucked then. But if I had ended it then, I'd miss all this.

I'd miss knowing what a family feels like. I'd miss having someone hug me and telling me that I was special. I'd miss all the cheek kisses from Aurora. I'd miss the dark humor from Dad. I'd miss the pillow fights with Draco. I'd miss all that because I wanted to be with my real family. Not everyone is lucky like me and can reclaim a family, but I thank Merlin that I am. I love my whacky family. I love knowing that someone at least cares enough when I get hurt. I love having someone's shoulder to cry on if something bad happens. I love, even though it's still rather odd to me, sharing a bed with my adoptive parents and Draco, knowing that we're safe, sound, and together. I love opening presents, eating cake, and laughing hysterically when Mum puts frosting on Dad's nose. I love waking up and seeing Mum and Dad at the island reading the _Prophet_ while eating breakfast. I love when Mum comes in and checks on me every now and then, just standing in the doorway watching me sleep. I love all of this and more because the Dursleys never did this for me.

They never treated me like family. I was the outcast. I was the freak. I was the one thing they never wanted. I was the waste of space. I was the extra mouth to feed, whenever it was they'd feed me. I was their maid. I was their quick solver. I was never Harry. I was never love. I was just 'hey, you' or 'boy' or 'freak' or whatever hell they felt like calling me.

It's different with my adoptive parents. I'm their son, not a freak. I get kisses and hugs, not looks of revulsion and wishes of death. They love me, not hate me. They'd cry if I died, not cheer. And they're the evil Slytherins, not the Dursleys who are just plain monsters. _They_ taught me what it means to be a family. _They_ taught me that it's okay to cry and to ask for help. It doesn't mean a person's weak or idiotic. Asking for help is a sign of maturity. Asking for help is what a child is supposed to do with his parents. He's supposed to feel loved. He's supposed to have someone to go to when there's monsters under the bed. He's supposed to have someone help him with homework when it's too confusing. He's supposed to have his mum nurse him back to health. He's supposed to walk into a sitting room and see his parents snogging on the couch because sometimes the bad comes with the good. He's supposed to have his parents embarrass the hell out of him by showing off baby pictures to his first girlfriend. Thank god, I don't have one yet. That's what a family is supposed to be, and I have that with Severus and Aurora now. I regained what Voldemort took from me.

"Harry, love, are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine, just thinking, Mum," I reply flashing a soft smile at her.

"That's a dangerous trait for a Gryffindor to have, Harry," Mum jokes.

"So I've heard." I then sigh softly. "Mum, are you taking Dad's last name when school starts?"

"Well, I do like the sound of Aurora Prince," Mum responds laughing. "However, I wasn't planning on taking it. At least not until Severus can call himself a Prince again. It wouldn't be fair. Why do you ask?"

"But the baby is taking the Prince name?"

"Yes."

"Won't the curse affect the baby?"

"Only if it's a boy, according to my mother's letter," Dad replies. "The curse affects my male heirs and me, Harry. Purebloods unfortunately considered male children to be more valued than that of their female counterparts. It appears as if my grandparents didn't care if only my half-blood daughters carried the name, only the males."

"Oh," I respond for the lack of anything better to say. I then chew my bottom lip staring at Dad. "So if it's a boy, then it'll take your last name?" Dad nods slowly. "So then you'll have a Potter, Malfoy, and a Snape for sons," I softly mumble.

"If it's a boy, then yes," Dad responds.

"And if it's a girl, then she's a Prince," I say quietly. "Can't we just start to stick to one name? I mean, this is starting to get a bit confusing."

"I could tell you to stir clockwise and you'd find that confusing, Potter," Dad drawls.

"Gee, Dad, thanks for being all sympathetic for me." He only raises an eyebrow at me.

"Sympathy is not my strong suit."

"No kidding?" I deadpan back to him as if I'm shocked.

"My ability to sympathize is about as good as your ability to brew a pepper-up potion."

I grab the decorative pillow next to me and throw it at Dad. He only waves it away as if it's nothing. That evil man made fun of me! I give him my best glare, which doesn't even come close to any of his. I'm pretty sure Crookshanks could glare better than I can. I then get a very Slytherin idea in my head. Personally, I frighten myself sometimes. I glance towards Mum and then towards Draco. Making up my mind, I quickly stand up and storm towards my room.

Once I get in there, I grab a few of my fluffiest pillows. However, when I start to head back out, Mum and Draco are walking towards me. They instantly stop when they see the pillows. I only smile at them and walk past. So far, the plan is going brilliantly. Mr. Evil Doom and Gloom won't know what hit him. Well, until the first pillow hits him. I nearly snicker as I imagine Snape wearing feathers. Then again, I have seen Neville's boggart. That dress really suited him and most definitely the big hat.

I then laugh softly before rushing down the corridor and launching myself towards the chair he's sitting in with pillow firmly in hand. I do some crazy samurai move and use the pillow as my pretend sword. It slams against him instantly and bursts. Hundreds of feathers explode as if confetti. I start to laugh uncontrollably, which makes Dad quickly yank one of my pillows from me.

When the pillow whacks me in the face a few seconds later, I'm stunned. Severus Snape, evil git of the dungeons, is actually going to partake in a pillow fight. Dear Merlin, where is Ron? He'll never believe this. Pretty soon, Dad and I are having a pillow duel, showering the room in large white feathers. I'm probably laughing enough for the both of us, but I can see amusement in Dad's eyes. He looks happy. Sure, there's no smile on his face, and he's not laughing like lunatic, but he looks happy, though.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see another white fluffy pillow make an entrance. I open my mouth to say something just as the pillow slams against my face. Of course, while Draco and Mum are laughing, I end up coughing up white feathers. Okay, so it's somewhat funny that I'm coughing up the feathers, but they taste horrible. Then again, they are feathers. A person is not supposed to eat feathers. Ron probably could, though. He'll eat anything. I've seen him eat the most disgusting things in the world and actually like it.

"Come here, you little Gryffindor," Dad growls with a soft chuckle before wrapping his arms around me. I instantly start to squirm when I feel feathers shoved into the back of my shirt. It starts to itch within seconds. He is just plain evil sometimes. None of us notices the emerald roaring flames in the fireplace because we're all laughing so hard and throwing feathers until we hear the clearing of a throat.

"Perhaps I should come back?" Dumbledore asks with twinkling blue eyes.

Dad is the first to recover. He brushes the white feathers off quickly, and his face quickly melds back into his neutral pose. His arms go to his sides as he waits. Out of all of us, Dad looks like he never was involved in a pillow fight.

"You decided to hand deliver their grades, Albus?"

"Oh, yes, so that I could make sure that I spoke with you and Miss Sinistra before either of you left. We do have several plans to hash out yet."

"It's already been arranged, Albus. Aurora will take maternity leave near the end of September and return in January."

"And you, my boy?" Dumbledore asks with a pointed look. "A mother should not be expected to be the only one taking leave."

"I will do so if and when the time arises, Albus. It is not wise for you to be without your Potions Master for long periods of time."

"I could perhaps ask for a substitute teacher to take over for you, Severus."

"And I would inform you that I do not need that, Albus. If Aurora needs me, however, I will be there. However, I cannot just leave my post unattended with just anyone in charge. It would be a free for all, Albus. I would think you could understand that."

"I, however, understand that a father must adjust to his son or daughter also, Severus. It will not be like it was with Harry."

"You believe I can't take care of my own child?" growls Dad.

"Not at all, Severus," Dumbledore quickly replies. "I am just merely pointing out that Draco and Harry are at that stage in their life where they just need love and care, not discipline."

"I will not become my father, Albus."

"I was not insinuating that you would, Severus." Dumbledore's voice is very steady, and there's no anger in his voice. "I know that you are a much better person than Tobias. I have seen that from you. You have proven yourself repeatedly, Severus. You need not prove it to me or anyone else."

"And yet I still need to prove my loyalties to your staff," Dad responds.

"Severus, I am not insinuating anything. You will be an amazing father. I can see that with how you have been with Harry and Draco. I am not suggesting that you will become Tobias. I am merely stating that you should spend time with your child to adjust to fatherhood. I have seen good wizards, good fathers, who have turned their backs on their families because they lose sight of it with everything going on around them. I am only trying to make sure that doesn't happen to you, Severus. I have known you to let people slip through your fingers before because you were too busy brewing. I do believe you stood Aurora up once or twice for that reason."

"I see," Dad replies crossing his arms. "I shall take leave if and when it is needed, Albus. I believe it is still my decision, not yours." He then draws in a breath. "I believe I can handle juggling my schedule with my son or daughter and still stocking potions. If Aurora needs me, however, she is more than welcome to come into my lab and drag me kicking and screaming into our rooms. But I do not wish to take leave right now, Albus. I will if it arises, though."

"As you wish, Severus," Dumbledore responds with a sigh. "Then perhaps it is necessary to inform you that I've spoken with Remus and asked him to fill in for Aurora while she is on leave. My dear, is that suitable for you?"

"It is fine, Headmaster, but on the nights Remus cannot attend, then who will be in charge?"

"Filius and other staff members are willing to step in when that arises. You need not worry about that plan, my dear. Actually, if it is not at all disagreeable, I thought perhaps you and Remus could co-teach until you must go on leave, Aurora. It would make the transition much smoother."

"I have no issues with it, Albus."

"Excellent, most excellent," he says with a smile.

"I believe you have grades to deliver, Albus."

"Ah, yes, you're quite right, my boy." Dumbledore then reaches into his velvety purple robes and pulls out two envelopes. He hands them to Draco and me with a beaming smile. "Forgive me for the delay before, but I believe you'll both be pleased with your results."

I tune Dumbledore out and rip open the envelope. A part of me is rather fearful, while the other part of me is just plain ecstatic that I have my grades in hand. Once we get over this minor bump, my summer vacation starts, making me like every other student. I carefully unfold the parchment and skim over my grades. I can't believe. There's no way that… My eyes then squint just in case a bit of dirt has collected on my glasses again. Nope, there it is. Wow. I then glance towards Mum and Dad. They are staring at Draco, however.

"Well, I best be on my way. I shall see you all soon. Enjoy your vacations." Dumbledore then disappears back into the fireplace probably heading back to his office again.

I then glance back down at my grade report. I can't believe it. There has to be some sort of mistake. I mean, I'm Harry Potter. I'm the foolish boy who still wants to find the Sword of Slytherin even though I know that I'll probably get myself killed as a result. Okay, well, possibly hurt, not killed. Dad will kill me if he ever finds out that I still want to find the sword.

"Draco, how are your grades?"

"All Os," Draco drawls handing the parchment to Dad. He's not arrogant about receiving the good grades, though. He's actually rather modest. Then again, grades were never Draco's problem. They're always mine.

"Excellent job, Draco," Mum replies hugging him briefly and kissing his cheek.

"Well, Harry, what did you get?"

I glance at my grades and slowly smile. Overall, I did very well. I mean, very well when I see my Potions grade. I could have tried harder with my Herbology class since it was Hagrid teaching it. There was no way I'd ever do amazing in History of Magic. It's just too boring to me.

"Oh, um…I have two Os and two Es," I reply holding out my grades for Mum and Dad to read.

"Well, least you tried for our subjects," Mum says with a smile. "I like knowing my son has an O in Astronomy. Now, if you can manage it with me after I return from leave, then we should be great." She then catches my other O. "An O in Potions is rather hard to come by, Harry. You should be rather proud of yourself." She pulls me into a quick hug and kisses the top of my forehead.

"Yes, I agree. You did rather well with Professor Vector. I was most impressed with your exam actually. You showed clear insight and retention of the material," Dad responds.

"Thanks."

"Well, on that note, should we, Severus?" Mum asks with a wide smile as she holds out her arm.

"Let's," Dad replies linking arms with her.

"So where are we going anyway?" I ask.

"Sorry, Harry, it's a surprise."

"Lovely," I mumble glancing at Draco. He only shrugs before we follow Mum and Dad out of the rooms. However, I stop at the door and glance back towards my room. It seems odd that we aren't taking anything with us so I ask. "Aren't we going to bring our trunks with us?"

"Don't need to, love," Mum replies. "Mokai is planning to send it all there before we get there."

I quickly fall back into step with Draco. Mum and Dad lead us out of the castle, past Hagrid's hut, and towards the front gates. Okay, so we must be apparating there. We suddenly stop, and Mum and Dad hold out their arms towards us. I quickly grab Mum's arm, while Draco grabs Dad's arm. I feel the horrible feeling of squeezing into a tube immediately. I swear that I'm going to sick up wherever we get. I hate apparation as much as I hate traveling by Floo.

A few seconds later, I open my eyes and inhale the deep smell of wildflowers and the sea. Lush trees, thousands of blooming various flowers, and white fences surround a massive stone manor. Off to my right, large tidal waves crash against the white cliffs in a steady rhythm. And sure enough, I see the white sandy beach with a small walking path down to it. My eyes then spot the numerous horses that have gathered at the white fence line as we walk towards the manor. There are Appaloosas, Arabians, Mustangs, and various other types of well-known breeds. It is just how Mum described it. I'm…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading "Summer School." I hope you've enjoyed it. The sequel to this story is called "Sword of Slytherin."


End file.
